AMATISTA Y ZAFIRO
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: Una nueva escuela, nuevos compañeros, amigos y otras cosas. La historia de Alfred e Ivan. Lo sé, fail total, espero le den una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Si, Por fin comienzo a escribir . Jeje, esta es la primera vez que pongo en palabras todas las extrañas ideas que me cruzan por la cabeza con estos 2, y bueno, pfff…ya saben: Hetalia no me pertenece…bla bla bla...es de Hidekazu Himaruya…bla bla bla…no escribo esto con fines de lucro…bla bla bla

Advertencias: Ninguna…por el momento *risa malvada*

AMATISTA Y ZAFIRO

Cap. 1.

Era temprano, demasiado para mi gusto, guardaba mis cosas en una gran maleta, quería pensar que para ir de vacaciones a alguna playa en Miami, pero, pues no era así.

-¿Hermano?...

-¡SHIT! Grité después de lastimarme con la maleta, volteé buscando al responsable de hacerle tal cosa al héroe, pero no vi a nadie en la puerta del cuarto…esperen…pero si es Can….canad….uh…Matt!

-Oye deberías ponerte un cascabel en el cuello o llevar un cartel para poder verte.

-Uh…dijo. Arthur y Francis ya nos están esperando para irnos al colegio nuevo, me mandan decir que te apresures y…que utilices la mayoría de la maleta para que guardes ropa, ni juguetes ni comics. Eso es todo.

¿¡Qué?¿¡Como que sin comics? Seguro eso lo mandó el amargado de Iggy…solté un bufido, abrí mi maleta para reacomodar, ¡God! Como hacen a uno trabajar de más, pero ya tendré tiempo en la escuela, cuya idea de internado solo para hombres no me agrada nada para, poder planear y ejecutar heroicamente mi venganza.

Baje corriendo las escaleras con mi maleta toda mal acomodada (Gracias Iggy…) y los vi a los tres parados en la entrada de la casa, Arthur Kirkland o Inglaterra mi fastidioso compañero de casa junto con Francis Bonnefoy o Francia un pervertido, eso es todo lo que puedo decir y mi hermano menor Ca…cana…uhh…ehh…bueno se llama Matthew Williams.

Salimos de la casa y subimos al autobús que nos llevaría a nuestra nueva escuela.

Acomodé mi maleta y me dispuse a buscar un asiento, pero un poco difícil, Arthur, Francis y mi hermano ya estaban sentados, ¡claro! Dejen al héroe hasta el último y aprovéchense de su nobleza.

Entonces encontré un asiento libre hasta atrás, corrí hacia él y me acomodé junto a la ventana, no pude evitar bostezar, aún era jodidamente temprano, pero soy un héroe que puede contra todo.

Había toda clase de personas, unos gemelos, un tipo rubio y fornido que callaba a otro que se creía un tal asombroso yo u ore-sama y otro de lentes que se quejaba de este, uno que se decía ser el rey y que después era golpeado por otro que tenía un curioso rulo flotante, un callado chico de cabello negro y corto, en fin era toda una variedad.

Había pasado más o menos 20 minutos cuando el autobús se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez frente a una enorme casa, sentí mucho frio de golpe, fuera de la casa vi como una chica de corto cabello rubio se despedía mientras trataba de detener a una chica más pequeña de cabello largo color cenizo, supongo que despedían al próximo en entrar por la puerta del autobús.

Vi como subía, era un tipo muy alto, más que yo, creo que incluso más que ese rubio, tenía el cabello casi blanco, plateado y su piel era igual muy clara, usaba una bufanda larga, muy larga la cual ocultaba parte de su rostro, pero vi sus ojos, erar color morado, no, lila, no, rosa, no…eran color amatista.

El avanzó por el estrecho pasillo del autobús, acomodó su maleta y busco asiento.

-Perdón, ¿Este asiento esta apartado?

-¿Eh?...Ah, no.

Entonces se sentó a mi lado, su aura no me parecía muy agradable, era fría y tenebrosa, pero no me afectaría, como sea ¡A los héroes no les asusta nada!

-¡Hello! My name is Alfred F. Jones

-Ivan…Ivan Braginsky. Me contestó sin siquiera voltear a verme.

¿¡Ehh! ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Un héroe trata de ser amable con él y solo lo ignora. Grrrrr…

Durante todo el viaje no le dije nada, estaba muy molesto.

Paso más o menos media hora cuando llegamos a la escuela, todos en el autobús se levantaron de sus asientos para recoger sus maletas, yo solo espera a que Braginsky se quitara para poder levantarme.

Tomé mi maleta y bajé del autobús, quería llegar para que me dijeran en que habitación tendría de quedarme y con quien la compartiría, "Por favor que no me toque con Iggy" me dije a mi mismo…

Entré al edificio cargando mi maleta, que… ¡AHHHHH! ¿¡Cuánto pesa! ¿¡Mil kilos! Creo que antes que de llegar a mi habitación se me romperá la espalda y moriré. Fue entonces que choqué contra alguien y cayeron al suelo ambas maletas.

-Ah! I`m sorr…

-La próxima vez fíjate ¿Da?

Y tomó su maleta, entró al edificio y me dejó.

No puedo creer que se pueda llegar a odiar a una persona en solo un par de horas, pero claro con esa actitud quien no te odiaría.

Bien, es hora de empezar con esto, formé una sonrisa nueva en mi rostro y me dispuse a terminar con esto.

Me formé y esperé mi turno para que me asignaran habitación, vi como Arthur al parecer ya tenía su número y también Francis, y otro y otro, y también como el idiota de Ivan caminaba y subía las escaleras.

Cuando por fin fue mi turno, creo que era el último, la señorita de la oficina me dijo que ya tenía asignado un compañero. –Ve a la habitación 17, allí está tu compañero de cuarto.

-thank you! Respondí y busqué la habitación 17.

Iba caminando cuando vi las listas de grupos en la pared, no eran muchos, pero aún así, baje mi maleta y busqué mi nombre.

-Jones, Jones, Jones… ¿Dónde estará?...mmm….Oh! Ya lo vi, estoy en el grupo C.

Pero entonces vi su nombre en la misma lista, Braginsky…

-¿¡Qué! Estamos en el mismo grupo, Oh God ¿Why?, creo que este día no podría estar más del asco…

Llegué a mi cuarto, número 17, toqué la puerta y nadie me abrió, entonces decidí entrar, la puerta estaba sin seguro. Entonces lo vi, a mi compañero por los próximos meses, con quien tendría que compartir mi habitación.

Creo que hablé demasiado pronto cuando supuse que mi día no podía empeorar…Ivan Braginsky, con el tendría que compartir la pequeña habitación me miraba mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía en una de las camas, no dijo nada, su boca estaba cubierta por su bufanda, pero su mirada me decía todo lo necesario para que cada vez lo odiara mas.

-Hello Ivan! Hahahahaha! Parece que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos, no me fastidies ¿Te parece?

-Si, pero tú no me fastidies a mi ¿Da?

Era raro, a diferencia de cuando estábamos en el autobús este Ivan tenía algo raro, cuando desacomodó un poco su bufanda vi en su rostro una extraña sonrisa, era fría y descarada, pero como dije ya muchas veces pero no me canso soy un héroe así que me acerque a mi cama para desempacar mis cosas.

-Sabes…Dijo. –Parece que estamos en el mismo grupo.

-I know it. Contesté.

Entonces salió del cuarto, teníamos que bajar para conocer el campus y el reglamento. Me quité la chaqueta y salí corriendo. En el camino me encontré con Iggy.

-¡Iggyyyyyyy!

-Ahh... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?

-Je, dime ¿Con quién compartes habitación?

-Bueno, aún no se su nombre, solo entre para dejar mi maleta. Es un tipo alto, tiene el cabello blanco y sus ojos son rojos, ya sabes, el que causaba casi todo el alboroto cuando veníamos en camino.

-Ahhh…si ya lo recordé, hahahaha! Espero que no mueras.

-Shut up! Y dime ¿Con quién te tocó a ti?

No pude contestar ya que una profesora nos llamó, era castaña y tenía una flor en el cabello.

-Muy bien. Comenzó. –Es hora de mostrarles todo lo que tengan que tengan que conocer, vamos.

Y bien…espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, se que se espera mas, pero todavía falta Da?

Agradezco comentarios, críticas, amenazas, etc. n-n


	2. Chapter 2

Bien ya está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, debo decir que lo hice bajo la influencia de la fiebre y luego toda medicada, así que puede que sea algo raro.

Bueno en el primer capítulo hablaba Alfred solo, esta vez está entre los 2

….

Cap. 2

Caminaba por el largo pasillo buscando un 17, entonces vi algo, la lista de grupos, así que, con curiosidad, puse mi maleta en el suelo y comencé a buscar mi nombre. Mis ojos se detuvieron en la lista del grupo C y fue cuando noté otra cosa, Alfred F. Jones. Estábamos en el mismo grupo. Debo decir que no me agradó desde el primer momento en que lo vi, tenía una actitud arrogante y fastidiosa, se notaba en su intento de ser amable conmigo, no quería tener que compartir con él, pero bueno, solo era la clase.

Llegué a mi habitación un poco cansado por el viaje y por lo temprano, pero aún así decidí tratar de poner mi mejor cara. 17, así que entré y vi que no era muy grande, tenía 2 camas, 1 baño, y una cocina. Puse mi maleta sobre la cama y me senté…no pasaron ni 5 minutos y me levanté para prepararme para bajar al recorrido del colegio, me comencé a quitar el abrigo cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Hello Ivan! Hahahahaha! Parece que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos, no me fastidies, ¿te parece?

Esa actitud, esa era exactamente la que me molestaba.

-Sí, pero tú no me fastidies a mí, ¿Da?, dije mientras trataba de sonreír, para después decirle que estaríamos en la misma clase. ¡chert vozʹmi!(1), como podía ser que tuviera que estar con él todo el maldito tiempo en esta escuela.

-I know it, contestó.

Puse mi abrigo sobre la cama, me quedé solo con la camisa y la corbata que llevaba, como sea, después nos entregarían los uniformes.

Baje las escaleras con un poco de pesadez, pero, es una nueva etapa, debo tratar aunque sea de disfrutarla un poco, así que me dispuse a sonreír, aunque todo el mundo se alejaba de mí, supongo que sí, soy un poco intimidante como me habían dicho muchas personas, incluyendo mi hermana mayor.

Entonces escuché a una mujer hablar- Muy bien, es hora de mostrarles todo lo que tengan que conocer así que vamos.

Comenzamos a caminar todos, yo iba solo, veía como varios ya habían hecho amigos y charlaban agradablemente, bueno, es ya la costumbre de estar solo casi todo el tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeta Hédeváry y soy la trabajadora social y si necesitan saber algo, solo díganmelo.

Bueno, ella parece amable, es lo bueno de las escuela privadas, por tu dinero te tratan bien.

Conforme avanzábamos la señorita nos explicaba todo, desde la historia del la escuela, los profesores de cada clase, el reglamento, los horarios, etc. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el jardín en cuyo centro estaba una fuente y a los alrededores se encontraban varias bancas, la temporada de frío estaba a punto de comenzar y sin embargo las rosas estaban radiantes, personalmente me gustan más los girasoles, pero cualquier flor es hermosa.

Cuando el recorrido terminó la Srita. Hédeváry nos dijo que podíamos tomarnos el resto del día, como sea las clases comenzaban mañana, pero antes debíamos ir a recoger nuestros uniformes, así que después de ir por él subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación para acomodarlo, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que me gritaron.

-¡Espera idiota! ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡El héroe tiene que entrar igual al cuarto!-Gritó el fastidioso de Alfred mientras corría hacia mi

-Pensé que habíamos quedado en algo ante…

No pude acabar cuando de repente chocó contra mí, se levantó como si nada y entró a la habitación. La verdad es que si me había molestado, ya había chocado con migo en la mañana, pero no quería problemas así que yo igual me levanté, sacudí mi uniforme con cuidado y entré. Decidí sonreír cuando chocaban nuestras miradas. No me agradaba en lo absoluto. ¿En serio se puede odiar a una persona en tan poco tiempo?...

Salí de la habitación, dejando a ese tipo atrás, estaba molesto así que me dispuse a ir al jardín, sentarme en una de las bancas, relajarme viendo las rosas y escuchando correr el agua de la fuente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Auch! ¡En verdad ese tipo es enorme! El golpe contra él y el de la caída me dolieron más cuando fui consciente de ello. –La próxima vez que intente molestarlo usaré un casco y acolcharé mis pantalones…

Estaba solo en la habitación, Braginsky se había largado, claro, el villano siempre huye cuando ve al héroe y más cuando se da cuenta de lo fuerte y valiente que es. Hahahahaha!

Puse mi uniforme junto al de Braginsky dentro del pequeño closet. Y Salí del cuarto dispuesto a encontrar a Iggy para molestarlo un poco, bajé las escaleras corriendo y lo comencé a buscar.

Iba caminando con mis audífonos puestos escuchando algo de Fall Out Boy y de Green Day, veía a todos mis nuevos compañeros medio perdidos todavía, a todos menos a Francis, Arthur ni Braginsky, no es que me importara en absoluto, es solo que no se puede dejar a un villano de sonrisa diabólica solo, así que continué caminando hasta que vi a Francis charlando con un chico de cabello café, me acerqué a ellos para preguntar por Iggy… ¡Waaaa! ¡No saben lo mucho que me gusta decirle así, y aún más cuando se enoja!

-¡Oye Francis!

-Oh…_mon amour_ Alfred, no te vi en todo el recorrido.

-Hahahaha….dime, ¿No has visto a….

-Espera déjame presentarte a Antonio.

-Mucho gusto soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo

-Yo soy Alfred F. Jones, pero puedes llamarme ¡THE HERO!, por cierto ¿no han visto a Iggy? No lo he visto y lo estoy buscando para molestarlo un rato.

-_Desolé_ (2) No he visto a Arthur tampoco.

Así que, ya un poco fastidiado seguí caminando, hasta que llegué al jardín, ese que tenía una fuente y muchas flores, dónde vi mi posible víctima para divertirme, nada más ni nada menos que Ivan, el cual estaba sentado en una de las bancas, completamente solo, parecía dormido, ya que tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y tenía los ojos cerrados, y para hacer mi broma mejor tenía puestos sus audífonos igual, así que comencé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminé por el campus rumbo al jardín de la escuela, la verdad el golpe de la enorme cabeza de ese idiota en mi estómago me había dolido un poco así que lo único que quería era sentarme y descansar un poco.

Cuando llegué al jardín estaba solo, mucho mejor, silencioso aunque la verdad nunca me ha gustado la soledad. Me acerqué a una de las bancas la cual estaba al lado de un rosal y me senté, escuché el ruido del agua correr, como quería, tenía un poco de sueño, así que recosté mi cabeza, me coloqué mis audífonos, subí el volumen y cerré mis ojos.

Me había desconectado del mundo por unos minutos, sí, solo unos minutos ya que me hicieron reaccionar de una forma no muy grata. De repente sentí un movimiento brusco y caí de la banca exactamente sobre el rosal.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! En verdad das risa.

-¡Jones! ¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!- Entonces me levanté con dificultad, traté de hacerlo rápido ya que las espinas me estaban lastimando, en verdad eran largas y atravesaban mi ropa. Fue cuando escuché algo rasgarse, volteé rápidamente para notar que mi bufanda, la cual me había regalado mi hermana, y para mí era como un tesoro, estaba atorada entre las espinas del rosal y se había roto.

No pensé en otra cosa y me lancé sobre ese infeliz lleno de rabia, pero sin perder mi sonrisa que me prometí le ofrecería aunque no quisiera, por lo que me había hecho, ya no me importaba el golpe de hace unos minutos ni las espinas rasgando mi piel solo quería hacerlo pagar. No podía creer que en mi primer día ya hubiera hecho un enemigo y había tenido una pelea con él, pero él se la buscó. Lo tomé del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Sabes?...No deberías molestar a las personas cuando tratan de descansar ni romper sus cosas. Ufuu.

Lo jalé con toda la fuerza que pude y lo lancé contra la fuente haciendo que entrara en ella y se mojara todo.

Tomé mi bufanda y corrí hacia mi cuarto para guardarla y que no se maltratara más, supongo que tendría que usar alguna otra de las que traía conmigo pero ninguna era tan especial como esta.

Ya me había cambiado de bufanda cuando Jones entró por la puerta de la habitación, completamente empapado.

-¡Oye, no era necesario esto!

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarme ¿Entendiste?- Dije mientras borraba esa sonrisa falsa de mi cara y me acercaba lentamente a él- la próxima vez que te metas conmigo no estaré dispuesto a responder por las cosas que te haga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿¡Ese imbécil me había amenazado! ¿¡Qué le pasa! ¿No veía como me había dejado?, en fin, me solté de su agarre y caminé hacia el baño, ya era tarde y aunque no quisiera tenía que levantarme temprano para la primera clase de mañana, por lo menos allí podría relajarme.

Entré a la ducha para asearme, ya que soy un Hero muy limpio e higiénico. Esperaba no pescar uno de esos "resfriados" de los que Arthur se queja tanto, supongo que han de ser muy molestos.

Escuché como tocaban la puerta desde el baño, supongo Braginsky la abrió y comencé a escuchar una conversación que más bien parecía un regaño, traté de identificar la voz y era de la señorita Hédeváry.

-_No puedo creer que sea el primer día y ustedes dos ya hayan tenido un pleito._

_-No fue mi culpa, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, ése tipo solo llegó me tiró a un rosal y por ello se rompió mi bufanda._

_-No me importa que haya pasado, solo quiero que se mantengan en paz y que no peleen más, no habrá cambios de compañeros así que lo mejor es que se comporten._

Escuche como la puerta se cerró.

_-¿Ya escuchaste? _–Dijo Ivan.

-Sí.

-Más te vale tratar de madurar un poco aunque eso sea imposible.

¡Dios mío! Como le encanta hacerme enojar. Cree que no soy maduro, ¡Soy mil veces más maduro que él!

Ya verá mañana en clase, Este "inmaduro" le va a hacer la vida imposible. ¡Hahahahaha!

….

_1: _Maldita sea

_2_: Lo lamento

Bueno, jeje, hasta allí queda el segundo capítulo, espero que le haya gustado, todavía faltan muchas cosas, pero me apuraré, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones. Como sea, estoy lista para los comentarios, críticas, amenazas…(no, en realidad para amenazas no), etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola…aquí la entrega del tercer capítulo de esta historia. He tratado de apurarme pero tengo que estudiar para el examen para la UNI y he estado súper ocupada, pero ya acabé este, el cual me quedó un poco más largo.

Creo que se espera un poco más pero todavía falta un poco más, me dieron ideas algunos amigos así que se pondrá más interesante, no falta mucho para el YAOI chicas. n-n

Ahh! Ya sé que Ivan se comporta raro, no se preocupen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap. 3

Estaba con Marilyn Monroe, Black Widow y la mujer maravilla y Francis…todas ellas vestidas con un baby doll lleno de encajes y con una hamburguesa en la mano, ¡Holly shit! Si ya me morí y este es el cielo me quiero quedar…claro si no me viola Francis, no importa si me viola cualquiera de las otras tres. De repente un ruido estruendoso inundó el lugar y las chicas se fueron corriendo.

-…No Marilyn!

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama para darme cuenta que estaba soñando y que ese ruido era mi despertador.

-Ehhh…? Para que puse mi despertador? Debía ser algo importante….

¡Mierda! ¡La primera clase! ¡La voy a perder si no llego a tiempo!

Me levante y escuché el ruido de la ducha, debió ser Braginsky. ¿Acaso no me pudo despertar? Estamos en la misma habitación, tenemos la misma clase a la misma hora. Ese infeliz…

Bueno, yo ya me había bañado ayer 2 veces gracias a Ivan y por suerte no pesqué uno de esos Resfriados de los que tanto se queja Iggy, así que no era necesario que me bañara esta vez. Caminé hasta el ropero y saqué mi nuevo uniforme, no estaba el de de él, como sea, mientras me vestía escuché como la ducha se cerró y él salió con el pantalón y la camisa puesta, se estaba secando el cabello.

-Good morning…-Dije desganado, en verdad el no me agradaba para nada.

-Dobroe utro(1)…me contestó mientras habría una el refrigerador y sacaba una botella de leche.

Entré al baño para peinarme frente al espejo, el cual estaba todo empañado por el vapor de la ducha, al igual que mis gafas al entrar.

Cuando salí no podía creerlo, Ivan sacó una pequeña licorera de una de las bolsas de su maleta y se la vació a la pequeña taza con una mínima parte de leche, parecía ser vodka. ¿Acaso planea tomar en su primer día de clases? Ha! Yo quiero ver eso

-¡No pensé que tú bebieras!

-Eso a ti no te importa…pero ya es la costumbre, mi cuerpo no reacciona ante el alcohol y no me afecta por mucho que beba, lo consumo porque me gusta su sabor.

Me acerqué a la mesa dónde él estaba sentado y me serví igual una taza de leche pero sin alcohol, este es un secreto, pero ante la bebida soy casi tan débil como Arthur por eso no tomo mucho. La última vez que me embriagué desperté en un hotel con Francis a mi lado y… ¡Ahh! No quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero pensar que no perdí la virginidad y…que su lo hice, no fue con Francis.

Ivan se levantó de la mesa puso su tasa en el lavabo y entró al baño para peinarse él igual, yo ya estaba listo, solo tenía que acabar de desayunar y guardar mis cuadernos en mi mochila.

No tardó mucho, de hecho, no se puede hacer mucho por él, no es tan guapo como él héroe.

Salió del baño y tomo su mochila, se amarró la corbata, se enredó una bufanda diferente a la que se rompió y salió del cuarto y apagó la luz…-¡Oye! Sigo aquí- Pero me ignoró y se fue, me levanté y prendí la luz, estaba molesto, y peor aún tendría que soportarlo todo el maldito día, a excepción del almuerzo, pero, ¡hahahaha!, no sabe lo que le tengo preparado.

…

Salí de la habitación rumbo a mi salón de clases, estaba un poco somnoliento, el torpe de Jones se pasó toda la noche diciendo incoherencias, debe ser porque su pequeño cerebro con carbura bien: _-Si…Marilyn…Francis…..quiero….ohh yeah… _y en verdad no quiero saber por qué.

Ayer había visto la lista de mi clase, y los chicos nuevos, pero apenas sabría quienes son mis compañeros. Espero poder llevarme bien con ellos.

Busqué el aula con la letra "C", estaba en el fondo del pasillo.

Cuando entré ya había algunos chicos, los mismos que se me quedaron mirando por unos segundos, para ser honesto me sentía un poco nervioso, ellos al parecer ya estaban haciendo lazos de amistad y a mí me costaba mucho trabajo, tal vez porque soy un poco intimidante, solo mírenme mido 1.82, mi cabello es casi blanco y mis ojos son morados.

Me senté en una de las mesas, estaba casi hasta atrás, me recosté un poco en lo que comenzaba la clase y cerré los ojos…

-Sveiki (2)

-Ahh…? Disculpa, estaba medio dormido, Privet (3)

-Mi nombre es Toris Lorinaitis espero que podamos ser amigos.

El era un chico de cabello castaño un poco largo, con ojos azules y tenía un semblante amable, parecía ser alguien bastante tranquilo.

-Da, yo soy Ivan Braginsky, yo espero lo mismo- dije con mi mejor sonrisa, la cual no duró mucho porque de repente Jones entró al salón de clases corriendo y cantando lo que debía ser el tema de alguna de las estúpidas series de su país.

-Tararararararara…Batmaaaan! Tararararararara….batmaaaan!

Como puede ser fastidioso, con el aquí no tendré paz nunca. Mi compañero pudo ser cualquiera pero nyet (4)….tenía que ser él.

-¡Hello everybody! Yo soy Alfred F. Jones y espero ser su amigo, porque claro, soy un héroe.- Gritó con su más chillona y molesta voz enfrente de todos los que estábamos en el salón. Se puso la mochila en el hombro y buscó su asiento, para mi desgracia, justo detrás de mí.

-Hola Ivan, ¡Hahahahaha! Espero que estando justo aquí no te portes mal, ya sabes, te estoy vigilando.

-Pensé que aunque estuviéramos en la misma clase no te meterías conmigo.-Dije un poco molesto, yo esperaba que no me dirigiera la palabra, pero supongo que no todo es como uno quiere.

-Hola Alfred, yo soy Toris, mucho gusto.

-¡Hello! Toris

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler por su estruendosa risa detrás de mí.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron más chicos, uno de cabello incluso más claro que el mío y ojos rojizos que alegaba ser mas "awesome" que cualquier cosa viviente, otro rubio de ojos verdes y con unas cejas que, si digo enormeeeees, me quedo corto, el cual regañaba al primero por no dejar ordenada su cama. Supongo que eran compañeros de cuarto. Otro con cabello alborotado y una risa casi tan estruendosa como la de Alfred, que se quejaba que no le tocara con un tal Lukas, otro casi tan alto como yo el cual tenía una cara intimidante y unas gafas cuadradas sobre sus ojos azules, en fin…eran bastantes y todos muy peculiares, no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces entró el profesor de la primera clase.

-Buenos días yo soy el Señor Roma y seré su profesor de historia, hera hera…

El profesor era un tipo alto de cabello y ojos marrones, con una sonrisa un tanto boba pero parecía amable.

Así pasaron varias clases hasta que dieron las doce, la hora del almuerzo así que salí del aula para ir a comprar mi comida. Quería ir al jardín a sentarme junto a la fuente, comer, escuchar música y ver a todo el mundo que, animado reía y charlaba.

Entré al comedor y me formé, estaba tranquilo, no se escuchaba la risita de Jones. Pedí un emparedado y un jugo, (al cual de puse un poco de vodka, pero no le digan a nadie Ufuu) Caminé con rumbo al jardín del cual me había enamorado por su belleza y me senté en una banca cerca de la fuente pero lejos de los rosales, no es por nada pero esperaba que Alfred saltara de algún arbusto, me apuntara con una pistola de dardos y tirara mi comida, pero no, ahhh….que buena es la paz…

-Hola Ivan…ehh... ¿Nos podemos sentar contigo?

Volteé y era Toris acompañado por otros dos chicos, uno de lentes, parecía inteligente y uno bajito medio tembloroso y llorón.

-¡Ahh! Da…pueden sentarse, es bueno estar acompañado.

Comencé a charlar con ellos de manera agradable, cuando me di cuenta que tanta tranquilidad no era normal, pero eso estaba a punto de acabar.

-¡Ivaaaaan voltea!

Bufé- Ahora que queghhhgghhhh! ¡Me había disparado!, no con una pistola de dardos, sino con una pistola de agua de alta presión, mi cara estaba empapada y prácticamente no podía respirar, me levanté bruscamente y tosí para poder respirar, tomé lo que colgaba de mi bufanda y la usé para secarme, cuando ya estaba mejor corrí hacia él y lo perseguí por todo el campus dejando a Toris y sus amigos atrás.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Casi te ahogas! De verdad fue divertido hacer eso. ¡No debiste llamarme inmaduro! –Gritaba mientras corría frente a mí y, maldición, en verdad era rápido, yo ya me estaba cansando hasta que se tropezó con una roca y se cayó a un agujero bastante profundo en la tierra, supongo que iban a plantar algo muy grande como un árbol maduro o algo así. Me asomé y lo vi sobándose el trasero adolorido por el golpe.-Ahhh….eso dolió…

-Eso te ganas por meterte conmigo ¿Da?- y me di la vuelta para regresar a clases, cuando el gritó

-¡Espera Ivan! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¿Y si me comen los conejos? ¿Y luego un perro profana mi cadáver?

Y así otras cosas sin sentido hasta que me hartó y recordé que, como su compañero, si algo le pasaba yo tendría que responder o me metería en problemas, así que regresé a ese agujero y le extendí la mano para ayudarlo a salir, pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta que:

El hueco no era taaaaan profundo y

Esa era una trampa

Jones me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me jaló hacia adentro del agujero haciéndome caer, al igual que él de sentón, y terminé yo igual sobándome el trasero.- Kolkolkol…..eso dolió

-¡Hahahahahaha! Caíste en la trampa del héroe.

Sé que estaba enojado pero no pude evitar sonreír detrás de mi bufanda al ver su rostro lleno de tierra y raspones. – Tú también caíste en el agujero…

-Seeee….pero no importa. Ahora vamos a clases ya casi acaba el almuerzo y por atraparte aquí no he comido nada.

-Ese no es mi problema, y… ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ir a clase llenos de lodo? No nos van a dejar…

-¡Hahahahaha! Ese no es problema para el héroe.

…..

Muy bien, parece que Braginsky se está abriendo un poco, ya no me lanzó contra lo primero que vio, no me trata como su amigo…pero no importa, debo demostrarle que el héroe puede ser incluso amigo de un villano…ya sé que intenté vengarme y que dije que lo molestaría, pero simplemente eso no es lo mío. Ahora vamos a limpiarnos al baño para después ir a clases, espero no encontrarme con…

-Oye…deberíamos caminar un poco más rápido o si no nos va a ver Hédeváry y, por cómo nos vemos estaremos en problemas.- Dijo Ivan con una voz seria, al parecer recordar que ella no tenía amenazados lo molestó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Shhhh…tengo un plan, un héroe siempre tiene un plan, además, si tú te metes en problemas yo también y si algo te pasa a mí igual me afecta, lo sabes, no me arriesgaré a eso.

-Kolkolkol….

Sigo sin entender a que se refiere cuando hace ese extraño sonido, pero me da un poco de miedo cada vez que lo escucho, no sé si es una risa siniestra o un insulto en su idioma…o…una de esas maldiciones que Iggy adora utilizar.

Entramos al baño dispuestos a quitarnos toda la tierra, a pesar que todavía no acababa el almuerzo el baño estaba vacío, así que nadie se daría cuenta de todo lo que pasó en especial Hédeváry.

…..

Bien…ahora estamos en castigo, el idiota de Jones está sentado a mi lado, tenemos que estar 2 horas fingiendo estudiar, Hédeváry nos vigila desde su escritorio, "Qué bien que el héroe tiene un plan" "Que bueno que nadie se dio cuenta" "Que bien que nadie se metió en problemas"*_Sarcasmo*_

_Flashback_

Ya habíamos entrado al baño y comenzamos a limpiarnos, el baño estaba completamente solo así que no habría problema. Me acerqué a uno de lo lavamanos para mojar mi cara y tratar de bajar el enojo que tenía en ese momento, no quería problemas, en ese aspecto estaba de acuerdo con él, pero eso no duró mucho.

-¡Oye Bragisnky!- Me gritó desde el lavamanos de al lado y cuando volteé, un chorro de agua volvió a azotar mi cara. Tapó con su dedo una parte del grifo haciendo que el agua saliera dispara hacia mí.

-¿¡Otra vez! Kolkolkolkol….

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Está fue más divertida que la primera vez! ¡No lo viste venir!

Entonces le di un puñetazo en el mentón, lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir su piel y que comenzara a sangrar. Estaba furioso, yo no le había hecho nada, no es mi culpa que él se comporte como un bebé. Levantó su rostro y me regresó el golpe justo en la mejilla y parte de mi pómulo, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan fuerte, sentí un sabor metálico en mi boca, estaba sangrando yo también.

-¡En verdad no aguantas nada! Fue solo una broma, pero veo que tú eres un infeliz.

Se lanzó hacia mí, pero el piso estaba mojado, resbaloso, y cuando chocó conmigo yo me resbalé y los dos caímos, él encima de mí. Sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo y su respiración agitada mientras sostenía mi bufanda, la cual se estaba manchando de la sangre que escurría de su rostro y se mezclaba con la que había salido de mi boca.

-Te odio…-Dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, esos azules que cada vez que veía me irritaba.

-Y yo….

-Ejemmm….

Volteamos para ver a la señorita Hédeváry parada en el marco de la puerta del baño, tenía un extraño sonrojo en el rostro y fue cuando reaccionamos, ¡Jones estaba encima de mí! Estábamos empapados en el suelo de un baño vacío…ahhh…

-¡Esto no es lo que parece!- Gritó completamente rojo

-¡Da! No es lo que cree.- Sentí que mi cara estaba un poco caliente, supongo que de vergüenza, ¿Cómo es posible que el me haya podido tirar?, es más pequeño que yo y más delgado, digo, no es que yo esté gordo…

-Muy bien… ¿Supongo que la sangre es de utilería? ¿No?... En verdad no quiero expulsarlos, menos en el primer día de clases, así que ahora mismo se irán en detención a su salón, como sea las clases acabaron hace poco, fijarán su energía en el estudio y cuando salgan no quiero que vuelvan a pelear, ¿Entendido?

_Fin del flashback_

…..

Esto no es bueno, seguro que Iggy me va a regañar por no haberme aparecido para ir a saludar a todos los compañeros además de estar aquí, ¡Waaaaaa! ¡Me va a matar!...aunque…en verdad sus golpes son como de nena, una vez me quiso dar una bofetada, lo esquivé y casi se disloca el hombro. Jijijiji…pasamos toooodo el día en el hospital, y cuando lo trataron de curar...nooooo… gritó todo insulto conocía, creo que incluso un par de maldiciones, y al final…bueno esa es otra historia.

Lo importante es que ahora estoy aquí atrapado, en primer lugar un héroe no debe estar encerrado, y a mi lado esta Braginsky, su mirada helada esta fija en un libro de historia y yo tenía un libro acerca de ciencia aeroespacial. Hédeváry está en la mesa del profesor mientras lee una revista en cuya portada tiene la palabra "YAOI" y un extraño R18, ni siquiera nos está viendo, así que, por qué no tratar de charlar con Ivan, como sea, soy un héroe y debo estar en paz con todo el mundo incluso con los que dicen ser mis enemigos y…y… ¡¿A quién engaño? Solo estoy aburrido. Tomo un trozo de papel y comienzo a escribir.

-_Hello Ivan, ¿Cómo va tu lectura? Contéstame ¿sí? _Le entregué la hoja y esperé su respuesta. Escuché un suspiro y como comenzaba a escribir, poco después me regresó el papel.

-_No te importa, además…estaremos en más problemas si ella nos ve ¿Da? Ya hablaremos después…_

_-Ahhh…eres muy aburrido, la diversión no es lo tuyo._

_-No, supongo que no._

_-¿Sabes? Pensaba en ir a algún lugar con los nuevos amigos de mis compañeros Francis, Iggy y…ehh...Matt! Sí, eso. Sé que nuestra relación no es buena, para nada, así que dime ¿Nos acompañarías? _

_-Ejemm…no se…_

Entonces ya no contestó ninguno de mis papelitos, pero para evitar enloquecer del aburrimiento, hice bolitas de papel y se las lancé, una tras otra, escucharlo gruñir era divertido, se sacudió el cabello y la bufanda, creo que es poco si digo que salieron unas 50 bolitas, pero, ¿Quién me culpa? En esa bufanda cabe cualquier cosa, aunque no era tan larga como la que se rompió.

Pasó el castigo y pudimos salir, no era tan tarde, tal vez podría alcanzar a Iggy, solo tendría que ir a cambiarme la ropa, ya que la que traía puesta estaba sucia, corrí a nuestra habitación, y lo vi tocando la puerta con su característico mal humor. Francis y Matt estaban ya con él, solo faltaba yo.

-¡Igyyyyyyy! ¡Aquí estoy! -Grité mientras corría por el pasillo para alcanzarlo fuera de mi cuarto

-Ah! Alfred hasta que llegas, te estábamos esp….se detuvo de golpe. ¿¡Qué diablos te sucedió! – Al parecer ya había notado los golpes y la sangre en mi ropa.

-¡Hahahahahahaha! Naaaada. Ya sabes una lucha por la justicia y la libertad.- Dije con mi pulgar en alto. –No te preocupes tonto, solo déjame limpiarme y podremos irnos.

-Oh…mon amour… ¿Estás seguro?

-¿Of course!- Así que me cambié y salimos en busca de nuevos amigos, aunque Arthur es medio…ehh...¿Cuál es esa palabra japonesa que vi en Internet? Lo describe perfecto... ¡Ah sí! ¡Tsundere! Así que esto será divertido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenos días

Hola

Hola

No

¡Muy bien! Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo (Risa triunfal),espero les haya gustado, debo decir que cada vez se me ocurren más cosas que voy a escribir, Hahahahaha.

Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, todo bienvenido. Y…Se harán uno con Rusia. ¿Da? ^J^

Nos vemos el próximo capítulo que espero no tarde mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

Privet! ^J^ Aquí otra vez con la siguiente parte de este fic…

Ah! Por cierto, en el capi pasado al final se me olvido poner el orden de las traducciones…jejeje…n-ñU…sorry, esta vez no pasará…talvez….

Bueno…comenzamos.

**Advertencias:** Aparición oficial de ORE-SAMA! (Nosebleed)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap. 4

Me quité la camisa ensangrentada en mi habitación y me dispuse a divertirme un poco con Iggy, Francis y…eh…Bah! Como sea, trataré de aprovechar que mis golpes aún no me duelen, creo que mañana no podré ni levantarme, y supongo que Ivan tampoco, puede que sea más bajo pero tengo mucha fuerza como todo héroe…lo bueno es que hoy es viernes y mañana podré descansar…¡GLORIOSO VIERNES!

-Piensas salir al campus ¿Da? – Entonces escuché a Ivan hablarme mientras se quitaba la bufanda y se sentaba en su cama...para después recostarse

-Eso no te importa, al igual que a mí no me importa tu lectura…-Dije con una sonrisa burlona, pero creo, solo creo que tenía un puchero mental, no soporto que me ignoren.

-Como sea…si regresas muy tarde no te abriré y tendrás que dormir en el pasillo.

-Ah… ¿Con que para eso preguntas?...no importa, si no llego dormiré en la habitación de alguno de mis amigos, no creo que a sus compañeros de cuarto les moleste. Por cierto… ¿Tú no piensas salir? Ya sabes, ¿A social…

-Nyet…-Dijo sin levantar la mirada de una revista que estaba leyendo.

Salí del cuarto poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar, espero divertirme. ¡Hahahahahaha!

-Deberías tener más cuidado, tonto, para ti es muy fácil meterte en problemas y hacer que te lastimen o lastimarte tú solo, cuando eras más pequeño te lanzabas de los árboles con la ropa interior por fuera…

-Oi, Oi, Mon amour…ignora lo que te dice este cejudo… bueno, aunque dice la verdad, pero la próxima vez puede ser algo más serio.

-¿¡Como que cejudo!

-¡No lo niegues! Parece que pusieron todo tu vello corporal en tu frente. No te las podrías depilar ni con alquitrán.

-¡Hahahahahaha! Francis tiene razón Iggy, tus cejas son enoooormes, creo que por eso tus hermanos te hacían bulling.

-¡Cállate maldito!

Es divertido hacer enojar a Iggy, ya que es demasiado fácil, el dice ser un caballero, pero, deberían ver sus fotos de su época rebelde, el piensa haberlas quemado todas, pero yo tengo una copia de cada una. Jijiji… luego, esa grabación de él cantando en su habitación una canción de uno de esos grupos punk ingleses…Sex Pistols, y lo mejor, él no sabe que lo grabé.

Íbamos caminando cuando escuchamos un grito.

-¡Bruder ya déjalo!

-¡Pero West! ¡Él es taaaan lindo!

-¡Veeeeeeee! TToTT

-¡Oye bastardo suelta a mi estúpido hermano menor!

Entonces corrimos hacia la escena del problema y vimos a un chico de cabello blanco abrazando mortalmente a un pequeño castaño con un rulo en el cabello, que lloriqueaba, un rubio enorme que jalaba a éste y otro castaño idéntico al llorón pero con su rulo hacia el otro lado. De repente escuché a Iggy gritar.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Ya detente!- Y corrió hacia él para unirse al jaloneo y separar a ese tal Gilbert del pequeño.

-¿¡Qué! ¿Tú también?

-¡Gracias al cielo! Ayúdame a controlar a mi bruder.

-¡VEEEEEEE!

-¡Bastardo ya detente!

Entonces porque no unirse a la diversión.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Hagan espacio para el héroe!- corrí hacia ellos y me lancé. Cosa que no debí haber hecho ya que mis heridas aún estaban abiertas, y en una de ellas recibí un arañazo. -¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Me dolió! ¡¿Por qué me hicieron eso? AU

-¿Hacer qué?...-Preguntaron al unísono mientras se detenían, cosa que aprovechó el enorme tipo rubio para desnucar al tipo de pelo blanco y dejarlo semi- inconsciente.

-Uhh…na-nada.

-Como sea…gracias Arthur por ayudarme a controlar a me hermano, la verdad es que a veces no se qué hacer con él.

-Veee…si, gracias Arthur, creo que hubiera muerto si no ayudabas, y también eh… ¿cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-¿Yo? ¡Hahahahaha! Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, pero puedes llamarme "The Hero"

-Ve? Bueno, te llamaré Alfred. ¡Ah! Por cierto yo soy Feliciano Vargas, y este es mi hermano mayor, se llama Lovino, es muy guapo ¿no crees?- Dijo mientras jalaba al otro y lo sujetaba del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! – Vaya, parecía, que a pesar de ser gemelos eran muy diferentes…waaa…a mi me gustaría tener un gemelo…

(-Pero…yo soy tu gemelo…-¿quién eres? –Soy Matt.)

-Ah-hh…Yo me llamo Ludwig Beilschmidt, y este, es mi hermano Gilbert.- Dijo mientras miraba al otro, que aún seguía tirado en el piso, creo haber visto su alma salir por su boca, pero no, si yo no veo cosas, ese es Iggy. –Lamento mucho lo ocurrido.

-¡Hahahahaha! No importa, de hecho, creo que con esto podríamos comenzar a ser amigos.

-Ve… si, me gusta tu idea, seamos amigos.

-Honhonhon…pues sería interesante, así nos divertiríamos, podríamos salir a algún lado juntos.

-Bueno, estaría bien, podría ser el domingo, cuando mi hermano este un poco mejor, creo que esta vez se me pasó la mano. Entonces nos vemos.

Cargo a Gilbert sobre su hombro y los cuatro se fueron por el pasillo, vaya, parece que ya tengo amigos…y una contusión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me quité la bufanda y la guardé, no me preocupaba que estuviera manchada de sangre, lo que si me hacía sentir mal es que mi bufanda favorita estaba rota y metida en un rincón de mi maleta.

Estaba recostado en la cama leyendo, Jones se había ido hace algunos minutos así que estaba en paz, la verdad me dolía la espalda, (ese tipo pesa demasiado), y estoy seguro que mañana me va a doler más así que trataré de descansar. Saqué una de mis botellas del refrigerador, me puse los audífonos y continué con mi lectura. Pasó un pequeño lapso cuando me acabé la bebida, detuve la música y bajé mi revista.

-En verdad me desespera, pero, no quiero….tener problemas…cero que…

-¡RIIIINGGGG! ¡RIIIINGGGG!

-¿Eh? Oh…mi teléfono. – (1) Privet? Ya slushayu…

_- (2) __pryvit! Ivan, te extraño, ¿Cómo estás?_

-¿Eh? ¿Hermana? Qué bueno que marcas, estoy bien, ¿Y tú?, ¿Y Natalya?

_-Jeje… nosotras estamos bien, pero te extrañamos mucho, Natalya quiere que regreses pronto._

-Bueno…cuando pueda iré a visitarlas…aunque apenas me fui ayer.

_-¡Pero eres nuestro hermano! Y…dime, ¿Cómo te fue un tu primer día?_

-Pues…supongo que bien, tuve un pequeño problema pero estoy bien.

_-¿¡Eh! ¿Un problema? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?_

-Nyet…no te preocupes.

_-Espera, Natalya quiera hablar contigo._

-Da…

_-¿Hermano? Si alguien te hace algo yo me encargaré de él._

-Tranquila Natalya…estoy bien…las visitaré pronto…bueno tengo que colgar.

_-Pero…herman…_

Ellas son mis hermanas, Yekaterina, la mayor y Natalya, la menor, las quiero mucho, aunque son un poco extrañas; una es sumamente llorona y la otra siempre está pegada conmigo, supongo que porque me quieren igual, la verdad es que mi bufanda fue una regalo de ellas, por ello la cuido mucho, digo la cuidé mucho…por eso no quiero preocuparlas, son mi única familia.

Me levanté de la cama para tomar un baño y pensar, eran más o menos las 8 de la noche, así que está bien para poder descansar, cuando sonó la puerta.

-¿Ivan? Soy yo Toris, me preguntaba si le gustaría pasear por la escuela.

-Ah...Toris...si claro, solo déjame vestirme y saldré.

Me puse un abrigo y saqué otra bufanda, sí tengo muchas, esta era negra, y salí del cuarto para pasear con Toris, supongo que él quiere ser mi amigo así que seré amable.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín? Dicen que la fuente es hermosa por la noche…

-Da. Seguro

Caminamos hasta el jardín y nos sentamos en una banca, charlamos, el resulta ser de Lituania, ¿Quién lo diría? Ese país está cerca del mío, Rusia. También platicamos acerca de sus amigos y de qué vamos a estudiar, ya saben, cosas comunes. Entonces encendieron las luces de la escuela ya que estaba oscuro y pude ver el reflejo contra la fuente y en verdad era hermosa, brillante y calmada, Toris tenía razón y me alegra haber salido con él.

Estuvimos allí unas dos horas cuando comencé a sentir sueño y, por el frio un poco de dolor.

-Toris, me tengo que ir, estoy un poco cansado.

-Sí, claro Ivan, no te preocupes, es más, te acompaño a tu habitación.

-¡Da!

Así que íbamos por los pasillos cuando él preguntó.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-¿Eh? Da… tengo 2 hermanas, una mayor y una menor, ¿Y tú?

-No, yo soy hijo único, aunque me gustaría tener hermanos, parece agradable. ¿Tú como te llevas con tus hermanas?

-Eh… (En depresión total) ;_;

- Oh…lo siento, no preguntaré otravez.

Cuando estábamos cerca esperaba ver a Jones esperando fuera ya que yo tengo la llave, ojalá haya escuchado lo que le dije antes de que saliera y llegue antes de que me duerma, no es que me importe, pero no quiero que me moleste mientras trato de descansar, en ese caso, no me levantaré para abrir.

Me despedí de Toris de forma rápida, sólo con un apretón de manos y cuando se fue cerré la puerta. Caminé hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y relajarme un poco, estaba ya somnoliento y quería dormir. Estaba lavando mi cabello y sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza para después ver como el agua que resbalaba por mi cuerpo para irse por el desagüe estaba rojiza. ¿¡Qué! ¿Y eso? No recuerdo esa lesión, tsk…creo que me la hice cuando caí en el baño, me debí haber golpeado y la herida no abrió hasta ahora que la toqué. Salí del baño y busqué un poco de hielo para ella, era muy dolorosa y no quería que se inflamara mucho por lo que igual tomé un par de pastillas. Era ya media noche y Jones no llegaba así que cerré la puerta con llave, apagué la luz y me acosté. La luz de la luna entraba por una rendija de la cortina e iluminaba un poco la habitación, cerré los ojos, feliz por tener un poco de paz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había sido un buen día, ya tenía nuevos amigos y el domingo íbamos a salir al pueblo para conocerlo, pero ya estaba comenzando a tener sueño y revisé el reloj, ¡12:19! ¡Mierda! Tengo que regresar a mi cuarto.

-Oye Iggy…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ya me voy a dormir, si no descanso mañana no tendré la energía que un héroe necesita.

-Sí, claro, igual si no descansas tus heridas van a empeorar y te dolerán aún más.

-Ohhh…cierto…jaja…creo que mañana no me voy a poder ni levantar.

-Honhonhon…. (3) Bonne nuit mon amour Alfred. - Dijo Francis y se fue igual, supongo que tenía sueño como yo.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, yo igual ya me voy, como sabes comparto con Gilbert y no sé qué demonios pudo haber hecho si es que llegó antes a la habitación, es muy fácil que se meta en problemas y si él los tiene, yo, como su compañero los tendré igual. ¡Shit! Odio la política de esta escuela…

-¿Política?

-Sí, ¿No la conocías? ¿Acerca de que los compañeros de cuarto deben cuidarse ya que están compartiendo su vida, se agraden o no? Hédeváry lo propuso y por eso estamos por parejas. Nos advirtió a todos que no debíamos pelear o tendríamos problemas.

-¿En serio? Pensé que sólo me tenía amenazado a mí y a Ivan…

-¿A quién?

-Ah…a mi compañero de cuarto, es que no me llevo bien con él.

-Típico de ti, bueno, trata de no pelear para que no expulsen, y…Good night.

Arthur se dio vuelta y se fue, entonces corrí hacia mi cuarto e intenté abrir pero la cerradura tenía llave, así que toqué la puerta y nadie abrió, volví a tocar y nada, otravez, y nada de nada.

-¿Ivan? Ya llegué, ábreme. ¡¿Ivan! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí Maldito!- Grité un par de veces y ni siquiera contestó, debía estar dormido. No pensé que cuando me dijo que si no llegaba me dejaría afuera, estuviera hablando en serio. Creí que estaba brome…. ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Pero qué idiota soy! Si él me odia, era obvio que hablaba en serio, el no jugaría conmigo en un intento de ser amable. Golpeé la pared, estaba lleno de enojo y frustración. Ahora ¿Que iba a hacer? No podía quedarme en el pasillo, entonces se me ocurrió algo. ¡Iggy!

Me acerqué a su habitación y toqué la puerta, por suerte aún no se dormía.

_-Ya voy, ya voy… _Abrió la puerta y me miró un poco sorprendido.

-Iggy…qué bueno que estás despierto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no ibas a dormir?

-Si…pero el idiota de Ivan dejó la puerta cerrada y no me abrirá.

-Ya veo…buenas no…ahhh… No me digas que quieres quedarte aquí esta noche.

-Bueno…si no te molesta…

-En verdad eres como un niño. Bueno…a mí no me molesta, pero, espera un poco… ¡Gibert!

-_¿Qué?_

-Alfred se quedó fuera de su cuarto. ¿No te importa que se quede aquí esta noche?

-_¡Nain! En nuestro amigo ¿No es así?_

-Puedes pasar.

-¡Gracias Iggy! Sabía que detrás de esas cejas escondías a un ser amable y tierno con un gran corazón.

-¡Cállate! Y no te vuelvas a meter con mis cejas.

Entré al cuarto de Iggy y vi a Gilbert solo en ropa interior, parecía que no usaba pijama, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su cuerpo tan bien trabajado.

-Ehhh…ahh…- Balbuceé…Hi Gilbert, parece que ya te recuperaste del golpe que te dio tu hermano.- Volteé para asegurarme que mi cara ya no estuviera caliente, no es que él me gustara ni nada, es sólo que me dio un poco de vergüenza.

-¡Kesesesesese! Si, ya estoy mejor, cada vez me recupero más rápido de cada K.O que me da. Es lo bueno de estar acostumbrado y lo malo de tener un hermano menor tan awesome…bueno… ¡no tanto como yo!

-Si…si…pueden hablar mañana…ya tengo sueño así que los dos ya vayan a dormir, Alfred, te toca dormir en el sillón. Gilbert, tu solo cállate.

-Pffff…eres un fastidio, ¿Cómo se dice?...Iggy…Kesesesesese

-¡Hahahahaha! Si, Iggy.

-¡Que se callen! ¡Y basta de llamarme así! Nunca les di permiso de….

-¡Ya Iggy! No importa cuánto te enojes, ya sabes que nadie nunca te hace caso.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Él tiene razón! Cuando hablas haces que a los demás nos dé sueño.

Entonces Iggy hizo un puchero mientras su cara se ponía roja, no sé si de vergüenza o de ira, para después taparse completamente con sus sábanas pero, como dije, hacerlo enojar es divertido y fácil, además de que la mayoría de veces no se lo toma taaaaaan enserio. Él es mucho más maduro que yo, aunque no me guste aceptarlo, y sé que lo que me dice y todos esos regaños son por que se preocupa por mí, aunque él lo niegue, incluso sé que se preocupa por Francis, con el que se la pasa peleando.

_-¡Ya duérmanse que es tarde y Hédeváry nos va a castigar por todo este alboroto!_ –Gritó Iggy desde debajo de sus sábanas.

-¡Si, si! Ya vamos.- Caminé hacia el pequeño sillón y me acosté con cuidado, mi cuerpo ya estaba muy adolorido y cansado, pasaron pocos minutos y comencé a pensar en Ivan. El era tan frio conmigo, pero parecía estar bien con otras personas, me ignoraba y se molestaba con facilidad conmigo, no parece importarle el ser mi amigo o ni siquiera que nos llevemos bien. Sentí un enojo muy grande y golpeé el sillón con el puño. Entonces se encendió una lámpara.

-¿Estás bien?- Me susurró Gilbert con cierta sorpresa, al parecer lo había despertado.

-Ehh…si…estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado, eso es todo. –Dije mientras me incorporaba para ver al chico.

-¿Enserio? Pareces alterado, no todos se ponen rojos por "cansancio"…kesesesese. ¿Te ocurrió algo?

-Es mi compañero de habitación, es insoportable, se llama Ivan Braginsky y es un hijo de….

-Espera, dijiste ¿Bragisnky?...

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Uno alto, de ojos morados, gran nariz, cabello plateado, sonrisa estúpida, voz de niña y que siempre usa bufanda?

-Sí, bueno, aunque nunca he visto su sonrisa. ¿Lo conoces?

-Mmmm…si…aunque la verdad no quisiera haberlo conocido, íbamos juntos a la primaria, él siempre estaba solo pero a pesar de eso siempre estaba sonriendo, me daba un poco de miedo. Me parece que tiene dos hermanas y que viven solos. No me agrada nada, una vez me empujó en los columpios y me caí en una caja de arena, tiene mucha fuerza.

-Pues, como lo describes, si es él, pero nunca me ha sonreído, excepto una vez pero esa sonrisa era rara, fingida y cruel.

-Entonces sólo ignóralo…

-Ese es el problema, no puedo ignorarlo, cada vez que lo veo, siento ganas de molestarlo y después me siento mal porque se enoja conmigo, de hecho él es el que me ignora a mí.

-Qué raro…-Dijo mientras ponía su mano es su barbilla a modo de filósofo.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando éramos niños, el trataba de hacer amigos, no importaba como fueran, pero siempre lo rechazaban y por eso estaba solo. Es raro que ignore a alguien que trata de socializar con él.

-Ya veo…

-¿Tuviste un pleito con él? Se te ve un moretón en la barbilla. No…más importante… ¿¡Lo lastimaste! ¡Eso hubiera sido genial!

-Pues sí, le abrí el pómulo y lo tiré contra su espalda, estaba sangrando.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Sabía que algún día algo malo le pasaría a ese imbécil! Pero, regresando a lo tuyo, ¿Por qué te importa tanto? Dices que te ignora, eso es mejor para ti.

-No lo sé, es algo extraño, yo no quiero problemas, pero, él me causa una sensación extraña.

-¿Sabes? Mejor hablemos de eso pasado mañana, recuerda que vamos a salir todos juntos.

-Claro, buenas noches…-Dije y Gilbert volvió a apagar la lámpara.

Ya quiero estar en paz con él, y, ser su amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz del sol se filtró por la cortina y me dio en los ojos como un pequeño rayo, desperté y vi mi reloj, eran las 8 en punto. Me levanté de forma pesada y me senté en la orilla de la cama, no aguantaba mi cuerpo, estaba sumamente adolorido, incluso más que ayer. Volteé a ver mi almohada y esta tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, del golpe que descubrí anoche, por suerte mi cabeza no estaba tan inflamada. Me levanté, sentí que se cortó la respiración por unos segundos al sentir el dolor de mi espalda intensificado, me vi el cuerpo en el espejo del baño, tenía muchos moretones y raspones que ayer no había ni siquiera notado. ¡Maldito Jones!

Caminé hacia el baño y lavé mi cara para después ir a la pequeña cocina para desayunar algo acompañado de un poco de agua rusa.

Ya me había sentado en la mesa y, para ser honesto estaba un poco preocupado por Jones, no lo escuché en toda la noche, la pastilla me noqueó por completo y no recuerdo si tocó la puerta, anqué, no le hubiera abierto de todas maneras. Debería aprender a tomar enserio lo que le dicen las personas, no todo es una broma y algún día se meterá en algo serio… ¡Estúpida política de la escuela! ¡Mientras viva con él mi vida será un desastre!

Después de desayunar abrí el ropero para tomar mi ropa y vestirme, hoy era sábado así que podía salir, aunque, con el dolor no tenía ganas ni de abrir la puerta. Me puse un pantalón negro, una camisa morada, zapatos negros y una bufanda a cuadros, sobre todo me puse un abrigo, estaba haciendo frio, entonces igual me puse guantes, lo cual fue sumamente difícil, acomodé mi cabello y me dispuse a salir, caminé hacia la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera quitar el seguro escuché que tocaron la puerta.

-Voy…

_-¡Apúrate!-_ Dijo….Jones….

-¿Jones?...

_-Sí, ¿Quién más? ¡Santo cielo! Ya abre la maldita puerta._

Quité el seguro y abrí la puerta, él estaba allí parado mientras sobaba su cabeza, tenía una cara afligida, creo que estaba adolorido, y molesto. Entró y me empujó con poca fuerza, pero la suficiente como para que yo me doblara de dolor y el igual por hacer esfuerzo.

-(4) ¡Chert neschastnym!–Grité, pero él lo único que hizo fue ponerse una chaqueta. Entonces se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia afuera de la habitación, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, sólo quejarme en voz baja por el dolor de mi cuerpo. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y me miró con seriedad.

-Te…tenemos que hablar. –Dijo. –Vayamos a caminar… en paz.

-Da…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 1) Hola, te escucho..

2) Hola

3) Buenas noches

4) Maldito infeliz

Bueno…Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que cada vez los hago más largos, jajaja…

Nos vemos para el próximo capítulo, el cual, espero ya tenga lo que todos esperan…Honhonhon….

Comentarios, críticas, peticiones etc. Bienvenidos. Ufuu. ^J^

¡Do svidaniya!


	5. Chapter 5

Privet otravez! ¿Listos para este capítulo? n-n. Espero les haya gustado el anterior. Muy bien...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap 5.

Jones me tomó de la mano y me jaló por el pasillo, sentí que mi brazo se me iba a desprender en cualquier momento, no sólo por el jaloneo si no por el frío enorme que estaba haciendo afuera. Y la razón era…había nevado. Si, toda la noche, y todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa blanca.

A mí nunca me ha gustado la nieve, ya que vivía en un lugar muy frio y a veces me trae malos recuerdos, pero tampoco la odio porque igual pase cosas buenas.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedo correr! ¡Me duele todo!- Grité, mientras él me jalaba hacia afuera de la escuela. Entonces él se detuvo de golpe y yo me caí sobre la nieve.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡A mí igual!- Y se dobló para sujetarse las costillas y reírse. -¡Hahahahaha! ¡Sabía que estarías igual que yo!- Estoy seguro que estaba a punto de llorar del dolor.

-¿Eh?...-Me levanté y él continuó.

-No, ya enserio, creo que no deberíamos llevarnos así, tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo anoche… que me dejaste afuera…en el frio…

-Da…

-Bien, entonces vamos a caminar y tratar de empezar de nuevo, ya sabes, conocernos mejor.

-Si quieres…pero no me vuelvas a jalonear ni golpear. Sino…

-Sí, si… ¡vamos!- Me volvió a tomar la mano y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, yo me sonrojé al ver su sonrisa boba y nuestros dedos entrelazados…creo…que… ¡¿En qué estoy pensando! Me di una bofetada para reaccionar y caminé detrás de él, separé mi mano de la suya, no me gustaba esa sensación de vergüenza.

Íbamos por la calle y veía a los niños jugar con la nieve, no pude evitar recordar cuando era un niño y jugaba con mis hermanas, hacíamos muñecos de nieve y fuertes dónde nos escondíamos, fue en uno de esos días cuando me regalaron mi bufanda. Me había caído en la nieve y tenía frio, entonces mis hermanas me dejaron afuera y entraron a la casa por un minuto, regresaron con una bolsa de regalo y me la entregaron. Desde entonces la usaba casi todos los días, es muy especial para mí.

-¿Te gustaría?...- Escuche a Jones hablar y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh?...Disculpa, no te escuché, estaba recordando algo. ¿Qué decías?

-Que si no te gustaría ir por un café…-Dijo con un puchero en la cara.

-Da…

Fuimos a una cafetería y compramos dos cafés, no los tomamos adentro, salimos a tomarlos a un parque que estaba cerca. Nos sentamos en una banca tomando nuestra distancia para comenzar a hablar en serio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran más o menos las 5 de la mañana cuando me desperté, vi a mi alrededor, estaba un poco oscuro, Iggy y Gilbert aún estaban dormidos, aún era bastante temprano. Me levanté del sillón y me acerqué a la ventana, fue difícil, estaba adolorido y cansado, además que estaba haciendo un frio del demonio, pero ya no podía dormir, había tenido un sueño raro, uno que me hizo pensar.

…..

_Estaba sentado en la nieve, veía a muchos niños jugando en el patio de una escuela primaria, corrían uno tras otro, se lanzaban bolas de nieve y charlaban, entonces escuché un grito. Corrí hacia el origen y vi como un grupo de niños molestaban a otro hasta dejarlo tirado y llorando, cubría su pequeño rostro con sus manos y limpiaba un poco de sangre._

_-¿Estás bien?- Dije mientras le daba la mano a ese niño_

_-Da… -E-Esa voz…- Estoy bien…no te preocupes.- Me dio la mano y lo ayudé a levantarse_

_El niño subió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió._

_-Algún día tendré alguien que me quiera, un amigo que se preocupe por mí, yo lo sé. –Dijo y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus brillantes ojos amatistas. Era solo un niño y ya estaba lastimado por la crueldad de las personas._

_-I-Ivan…-Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, me incliné hacia él y sequé sus lágrimas. –Yo seré tu amigo, ¿Sabes? ¡Soy un héroe! Y los héroes son amigos de todos._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Sí, yo te voy a querer y te voy a proteger, nunca dejaré que te hagan daño._

_-¿incluso si te hacen daño a ti?_

_-Claro, ¿No me crees?_

_-¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Si…- Tome su pequeña mano y entrelace nuestros meñiques. –Te prometo que mientras yo esté a tu lado nadie te lastimará, si tú prometes no volver a llorar._

_-(1) Spasibo…Alfred. –Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo mientras se despedía de mí con la mano._

_-Yo…te…voy a…querer._

…_.._

Desperté de golpe, ese sueño fue muy real. Estaba un poco aturdido, no podía creer haber visto una sonrisa auténtica de Ivan, ni tampoco haberlo visto llorar, y menos pensé en hacerle una promesa así.

-¿En qué estoy pensado? ¿Por qué creo que debo cumplir esa promesa? ¡Fue solo un sueño! ¡Nada de eso fue real!

_Sin embargo…quiero verlo sonreír…otra vez…_

Me quedé 2 horas pensando cómo hablar con él hasta que amaneció, salí del cuarto de Iggy en silencio para no despertarlos, pero me caí y me golpeé la cabeza con el marco de la puerta. Intenté no gritar, ni llorar, ni siquiera gemir. Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia mi habitación, esperaba que Ivan ya estuviese despierto. Llegué y toqué la puerta, de mala manera, la cabeza me dolía, y no solo eso, sino que todo el cuerpo.

-_Voy…_

-¡Apúrate!- Grité

_-¿Jones?_...

-Sí, ¿Quién más? ¡Santo Cielo! Ya abre la maldita puerta.

Abrió y lo empujé para entrar, pero me arrepentí ya que ese movimiento brusco me dolió en cada célula de mi precioso cuerpo, y no pude evitar doblarme. Aunque fue gracioso ya que Ivan igual se dobló, el igual estaba adolorido.

Fui hacia mi cama y me puse una chaqueta, él ni dijo nada, solo me miraba, entonces me acerqué a él, lo tomé de la mano y lo saqué del cuarto, cerré la puerta y le dije que teníamos que hablar.

Cuando salimos había nieve por todos lados, yo sólo la había visto un par de veces y sabía lo divertido que era jugar con ella. Pero ese no era momento para jugar, debía aprender a llevarme bien con Ivan, ésta era mi única oportunidad, él había aceptado ir a caminar conmigo.

Compramos 2 cafés y nos fuimos a un parque cercano, nos sentamos en una banca y estuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que yo decidí romperlo.

-Cuando…te dije que te odiaba…o algo así…no era verdad. Era solo la tensión del momento. Lo siento.- Di un pequeño sorbo a mí café.

-¿Da?…yo no te odio, si, me pareces muy molesto, pero esa no es razón para odiarte. (2) izvinite…- El igual dio un sorbo y pego un pequeño quejido, se había quemado la lengua. –Está muy caliente. Eso dolió.

-¡Hahahaha! Debes tener más cuidado.-Me burlé de él.

- ¿Ves? Eres molesto…-Dijo con la cara un poco roja, sacando la puntita de la lengua y un puchero infantil que me pareció… ¿lindo?

-No te van las caras molestas, te ves mejor con el semblante serio de siempre.

-Tu deberías comportarte con un poco mas de seriedad.

-Naaaaa… así la vida no sería divertida, uno no tiene esta edad para siempre, quiero aprovecharla y comportarme lo más estúpido posible.

-Tú llegas a los límites de la estupidez…-Susurró.

-¿What?

-(3) YA nichego ne skazal.

-Bueno, creo que podemos llegar a ser amigos, ¿No crees?

-Estaría bien… Si vamos a estar juntos de todos modos ¿Por qué no tratar de llevarnos bien?

-¡Exacto!- Y cuando di otro sorbo a mi café, fui yo el que se quemó. -¡Aghhh! ¡Me dolió! ¡Estúpido café! ¡Está helando! ¿Por qué diablos no se enfría un poco? –Entonces vi como Ivan se volteó para no verme a la cara y comenzó a reírse en silencio.

-Deberias….tener…más cuidado…adkgjfh… ¿D-Da? –Se estaba burlando de mí.

-No de budles…-Intenté decir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terminamos de beber el café en silencio, nos levantamos y buscamos un bote de basura. Caminamos uno al lado del otro.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- Pregunté

-Si…uno gemelo, se llama, Matt, creo. Y, aunque no son mis hermanos, llevo tanto tiempo viviendo con ellos que son como unos, Arthur y Francis.

-Yo tengo dos hermanas, una mayor, Yekaterina y una menor, Natalya.

-¿Son las chicas que te despidieron el día que llegamos? Ya sabes, ¿Cuándo te recogió el autobús?

-Da. Ellas me dieron la bufanda.

En ese momento él se detuvo de golpe, había palidecido de repente.

-¿L-la que yo ro-rompí? O-OU

-Da. Pero ya pasó, luego la arreglaré.

Parecía asustado. Era claro que yo estaba triste por lo de mi bufanda, pero no le haría nada, aparte que estaba cansado, yo igual quería empezar desde cero.

Llegamos al bote de basura y tiramos los vasos de café, regresamos al camino para seguir hablando.

-Entonces, por lo que veo, ¿Tienes más bufandas?

-Da, para combinar mi ropa, la uso de acuerdo a la ocasión, aunque la que ellas me dieron es la que usaba más seguido, casi todos los días.

-Esta se te ve bien….-Dijo mientras señalaba la que llevaba puesta en ese momento. -Te va el color morado, combina con tus ojos. ¡No es que haya fijado en ellos! ¡Es sólo que son de un color raro!

-Spasibo.

Sentí de repente que algo se acercaba a una gran velocidad, fue como un reflejo que tomé a Jones del brazo y lo lancé detrás de mí, no quería que le pasara algo. Volteé y no pude hacer nada, sólo recibir un balonazo en la cara.

-¡Aghhhhhh! –Y no más, caí de espaldas semiinconsciente.

-¡Ivan! ¡Reacciona! ¿Estás bien?

-Da…Alfred….- Trate de decir mientras me incorporaba.

-¡Los siento! ¿Están bien?- Vi un niño que corría hacia nosotros mientras agitaba su mano- ¡No calculé la patada!

-¡Es bien! No te preocupes, él es muy fuerte. Seguro que sólo tendrá un moretón. Toma tu balón. –Jones le dio el balón al niño con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Gracias! –Dijo, tomó su balón y se fue corriendo.

Jones me dio la mano y me ayudó a levantarme, yo estaba muy mareado por el golpe, tanto que cuando estaba de pie no pude mantener bien el equilibrio y me apoyé en él tirándolo en la nieve.

-Di-disculpa, no controlé mi fuerza. –Dije sobándome las sienes.

-No te preocupes.- Se levantó y comenzó a soplar en sus manos, no traía guantes y por el frío ya estaban rojas. –Jejeje…se me olvidaron mis guantes, ahora me duelen las manos.

Entonces desacomodé mi bufanda, bajé el cierre de mi abrigo y desabroché los dos primeros botones de mi camisa. Recordé algo que me dijo mi hermana mayor cuando éramos niños.

_Un día estábamos afuera jugando y el pequeño lago estaba congelado, corrí hacia él y cuando estaba arriba, el hielo comenzó a romperse, caí al agua helada, salí lo más rápido que pude, Yekaterina me dio la mano y corrimos hacia la casa. Cuando estábamos adentro, el cuerpo comenzó a dolerme mucho, entonces mis hermanas abrieron sus abrigos y me abrazaron tratando de cubrirme, sentí su calor y deje de sentir dolor._

_-¿Por qué me abrazan así?_

_-¿Sabes Ivan? Dicen que la mejor manera de calentar un cuerpo frío es transmitir calor de un cuerpo ajeno, en este caso, de nosotras a ti, así estarás mejor._

_-¡Wow! ¡No lo sabía! _

Tomé las manos de Jones y las puse sobre mi pecho, bajé la bufanda y esperé a que se calentaran.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –Dijo mientras veía su cara avergonzada.

-Para calentar tus manos. Si tocas un cuerpo cálido el calor se transmitirá a ti y te sentirás mejor. Me lo dijo mi hermana mayor. –Presioné sus manos contra mí ya que él quería separarse.

-¡No, no es necesario! –Gritó mientras se jaloneaba.

-Nyet…si lo es, tus manos te dolerán aun más si no las calientas pronto, están heladas, además no te voy a soltar hasta que estén mejor.

Estuvimos allí parados por unos minutos, Jones no me miraba a la cara, sentía sus manos temblar sobre mi cuerpo, no pensé que se avergonzara tan fácilmente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vi como el comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa dejando ver su piel, era completamente blanca, entonces tomó mis manos con fuerza y las puso sobre su pecho. Enseguida me sonroje. Sentí su piel cálida bajo mis manos, el cómo subía y bajaba por su respiración, un poco entrecortada y sentí los latidos de su corazón, que, al igual que su respiración, eran tranquilos.

Estaba sumamente avergonzado, no podía ni mirarlo a la cara. Sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba de repente, todo, no solo las manos. Estaba temblando, quería separarme de él lo antes posible, pero ese calor me parecía tan agradable que traté de quedarme quieto.

El me estaba mirando, lo sabía.

-Tus manos ya están más cálidas….

-¿S-si? –Pregunté con la cabeza baja.

-Da…Dime, ¿Tu chaqueta tiene bolsillos?

-No. Esta no tiene.

-Ta veo…

Separó mis manos de su pecho, abrochó sus botones y subió el cierre de su abrigo. Entonces se quitó los guantes y me los ofreció.

-Mi abrigo si tiene bolsillos así que no hay problema. Póntelos.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡No es necesario!-Dije tratando de esconder la vergüenza que sentía. Pero no sirvió de nada ya que él tomó mis manos y me puso los guantes a la fuerza. -¡T-te dije que no era necesario!

-Y yo te dije que no había problema ¿Da?-Volteó a verme, su rostro mostraba una expresión severa, sus ojos llenos de seriedad y el ceño fruncido. Me dieron escalofríos.

-Bien…-Gruñí, y de repente su rostro se calmó de nuevo.

-¿Ya deberíamos regresar? O, ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? Son las 11 apenas.- Dijo volteando a ver su reloj.

-Las…11… ¡Ah! Todavía alcanzamos desayuno en Mc Donalds! ¡Vamos!

-¿Mc…donalds? (4) Net, espasibo… Yo ya desayuné.-Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-sí, Pero yo no…aunque sea acompáñame. No me llené con el café que acabamos de tomar. Anda.- Lo tomé del brazo y lo jalé detrás de mí.

-¡E-Espera! Te pedí que no me jalonearas. ¡Me duele el brazo! ¡Jones!

-¡Ya no me digas Jones! ¡Dime Alfred! Yo no te digo Bragisnky, te digo Ivan.

-Ahhh… muy bien. ¡Alfred! ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Acaso no te duele a ti también

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡No importa! –Lo sujeté con más fuerza y comencé a tomar velocidad para hacerlo correr.

-¡Jon…Alfred! ¡Espera!

No importó cuanto se quejó, yo no me detuve ni un segundo aunque mi cuerpo ya no pudiera más por el dolor y el cansancio. No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que él había hecho, él solo pensarlo me avergonzaba. Veía mi mano, su guante me quedaba un poco grande, pero era cálido y suave.

-¡Llegamos! –Grité afuera de Mc Donalds. -¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Ivan se detuvo a mi lado, puso sus manos en las rodillas y comenzó a jadear. ¿Tanto habíamos corrido? Yo estaba cansado, claro, pero no me estaba sofocando como él.

-N-no…vuelvas…a…ah…..hacer….eso…-Estaba sudando y su rostro estaba un poco rojo.

-¡Hahahaha! –Le di una palmadita en la espada y lo jalé hacia adentro del establecimiento.

Elegimos una mesa junto a la ventana y él esperó mientras yo iba por la comida. Lo veía mirar por el cristal mientras frotaba sus manos. ¿Acaso tenía frio? Volví a ver mis manos y sonreí en mi interior. Acaso… ¿Estaba feliz que tuviera frío? O... ¿Me alegraba que se preocupara por mí?... ¡No! Debe ser lo primero.

Tomé mi pedido y me dirigí a la mesa.

-¡I`m back! –Enseguida él regresó de su trance y volteó a verme.

-Da…

-Ten…te compré esto. No quiero comer solo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un Apple pie. Es delicioso.-Dije guiñando mi ojo.

-Bien… ¿Qué compraste para ti?

-¡Una hamburguesa con papas!

-Pensé que querías desayuno.

-Si… pero vi todas las hamburguesas y de repente se me antojo una, son deliciosas. –Me quité sus guantes, los puse en la mesa y comencé a comer.

-En ese caso no hubiera sido necesario correr para alcanzar desayuno. –Dio una pequeña mordida al pie. –Mmm…esto no sabe tan mal.

...dflo -dieiñfhjklge…sabdsfdfen…bienfjkv… (Te lo dije, saben bien)

-No hables con la boca llena. No te entiendo nada.

-¡Hahahahaha! Cuando hablas así me recuerdas a Iggy. _"¡No hables con la boca llena! ¡Fíjate antes de cruzar la calle! ¡Báñate! ¡Usa la ropa interior bajo los pantalones! Bla…bla…bla" _

-¿I-Iggy?

-O Arthur. Ya te comenté de él.

-Ahh...ya recordé….Estoy de acuerdo con él.

Creo que en ese momento la comida se me fue por otro lado, comencé a toser, me estaba ahogando. ¿¡Cómo que estaba de acuerdo con ese aburrido!

-¿¡Como dices!

-Da…eres un poco…ahhh…te comportas como un…niño.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Tú pareces más un niño que yo!

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-Dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-Por…por…tu cara y tu… ¿voz?

-¿Mi cara y mi voz?

-Si…no me había dado cuenta, pero tu cara tiene rasgos infantiles y tu voz es muy suave. ¡Como de un niño!

-Da. Mi hermana me lo dijo un par de veces. Creo que tienes razón.

En ese momento el me ¿sonrió? , pero no puedo decirlo de verdad ya que su bufanda cubría su rostro.

Terminé de comer y salimos del lugar. Volví a ponerme los guantes.

-Tus guantes son muy suaves.

-Son de neopreno, suaves por dentro pero resistentes por fuera. Losa necesito para mis clases de tiro.

-¿Tiro? ¿Para qué? –Pregunté un poco asustado.

-Da. Ya sabes, con armas de fuego. Pistolas, escopetas, metralletas. Etc. sólo para bajar la tensión, no es que me guste la violencia. Pero lo práctico desde pequeño.

-¿Sabes utilizar todo eso?

-Pues la mayoría, pero solo tengo una en casa. Para defensa.

Me preocupé un poco. No podía imaginarme al niño que vi en mi sueño con una revolver 357 tirando a todo lo que se moviera. Era imposible. Que alguien tan tierno fuera tan agresivo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vi como su piel palidecía y miraba fijamente la banqueta.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frio otra vez?

-¿Eh? No, es solo que me quedé pensando en algo.

-Bueno, es la una en punto. ¿Regresamos a la escuela?

-Sí. Está bien. ¡Vamos! Iggy se ha de preguntar dónde estoy. Dejé mi teléfono en la habitación. Seguro ya tengo como 50 llamadas perdidas.

-Da…yo también. ¿Sabes? Arthur me recuerda a Natalya…siempre preocupada por mí, a veces me hostiga un poco. Pero aún así, la protegería contra todo, a ella y a Yekaterina, incluso con mi vida.

Caminamos de regreso a la escuela, por el mismo camino por el que salimos. Pasamos por las mismas calles y por el mismo parque, seguían jugando los mismos niños y seguían las marcas de nuestra caída en la nieve. No podía negar que había pasado un rato agradable, a excepción de las caídas, el jaloneo, el balonazo en la cabeza y la quemadura en la lengua.

Alfred iba callado, era extraño, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Iba delante de mí y no volteó en ningún momento.

-¿Estas enojado por algo?

-No.

-Bien.

Creo que no se puede sacar de la cabeza lo que hice en el parque con sus manos, aunque, para mí es algo normal. En mi casa, cuándo alguien tiene frio se hace eso como un reflejo, no se piensa antes de actuar.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación, fuera de ella estaba Arthur y Hédevary tocando la puerta.

-¡Alfred! ¡Maldito!... ¿Donde estas? ¡Abre! –Gritaba Arthur arañando la puerta. En verdad me recuerda a Natalya.

-¡Chicos si están allí, esto no es gracioso! ¿Alfred? ¿Ivan?

-¿Da? Aquí estamos, salimos a caminar.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¿Te preocupé Iggy? Sabía que me adoras. –Enseguida Arthur corrió a estrangular a Alfred.

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Sabes lo que es un teléfono? ¡Te marqué como 50 veces!

-¡Lo sabía! –Canturreó mientras trataba de zafarse

-Chicos, ¿Por qué no avisaron que saldrían? No tiene nada de malo, pero tienen que avisarnos. –Dijo Hédeváry aliviada.

-Perdone señorita. No volverá a pasar.

Entonces Alfred se acercó a mí.

-Sí, no volverá a pasar. No se procupe. Por cierto… ¿Ivan?...

-¿Da?

Alfred se quitó mis guantes y me los regresó.

-Aquí ya estoy bien, ya no me da frio. Thank you, por todo. No fue tan malo salir contigo. Me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-(5) dobro pozhalovatʹ -Dije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi hombro tocando la suya levemente.

En ese momento Hédeváry tuvo una hemorragia nasal y se desmayó.

-¿¡Pe-pero qué! –Gritó Alfred.

-No se… pero… ¿Porqué estará roja?- Dijo Arthur tratando de levantarla.

-Llevémosla a la enfermería. –Dije tomándola en mis brazos.

Íbamos por el pasillo cuando Arthur comenzó a gritarle a Alfred.

-¡Te juro que cuando estemos solos te voy a….! –Mientras le jalaba la oreja.

-¡Auch, auch! ¡Jejeje! ¿Qué me harás? O, ¿Acaso es que sólo quieres estar a solas conmigo? ¡Pícaro!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Ahhh…es cierto. Tú eres propiedad de Francis. O ¿Prefieres a tu compañero, Gilbert? –Dijo con una expresión burlona.

-¡A ninguno de los dos! ¿Cuál es tu problema? –Gritó mientras se sonrojaba violentamente. Yo sólo decidí no involucrarme.

-Pero si tuvieras que elegir… ¿A cuál de los dos eliges? ¿A un francés pervertido que no se rasura? O, ¿A un albino agresivo con los humos muy arriba?

-¡No contestaré eso! Pero…supongo que…si fuera obligatorio…elijo a…Gilbert. ¡Pero sólo porque Francis me desagrada mucho! ¡Y me da asco que no se rasure!

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Hahahahaha! –Se burló y lo abrazó del hombro.

No sé qué estaba pasando, pero cada vez que hablaban de eso, Hédeváry se sonrojaba más y perdía un chorro de sangre enorme. Estaba un poco preocupado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido de que siguiera viva _(Nota: Eso es chicas, es poder de la fujoshi ;P)._

Llegamos a la enfermería la recosté en una camilla, la doctora ya se encargaría.

Salimos los tres al pasillo y Arthur se acercó a mí.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Arthur Kirkland, te pido que no mates a Alfred si te desespera. Bastará con un golpe en la cabeza para noquearlo. –Dijo dándome la mano. Vaya forma de presentarse.

-Da. (6) bytʹ schastlivoĭ, yo soy Ivan Braginsky, gracias por el consejo, no dudaré en usarlo. –Respondí dándole la mano.

-¡Igyyyyyy! ¡No seas malo!

-Bueno, me voy a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansado, te veo luego Jon…digo, Alfred. –Dije y me fui por el pasillo.

Estaba viendo mis guantes, me sentía raro. ¿Por qué acepté salir con él? ¿Por qué no quise que lo lastimaran? ¿Por qué le ofrecí mis guantes a sabiendas que yo también tendría frio? ¿Por qué me siento tan cómodo con él? ¿Por qué siento que su boba sonrisa me recuerda tanto a….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me quedé en el pasillo junto a Iggy, oportunidad perfecta para seguirlo molestarlo.

-Entonces…. ¿Mañana íbamos a salir todos juntos para conocer mejor la ciudad? ¿Feliz porque va Gilbert?

-¿Por qué estaría feliz?

-No se….tal vez…porque eres de su propiedad.

-¡Ya te dije que no! Además ¡No soy un juguete para ser una propiedad!

-Sabes que te atrae… ¡Te avergonzaste cuando te llamó Iggy!

-¡Cualquiera se avergonzaría si lo llaman así en público!

-Tiene buen físico…

-Lo sé, en el cuarto se la pasa sin camisa. –Iggy bajó la mirada, ¿No es tierno? Se pone en evidencia… -¡P-pero eso no significa nada!

-Bueno, mañana nos vemos. ¡Bye bye! –Lo dejé en el pasillo con todas sus inquietudes. ¡Es taaaaan fácil hacerlo dudar! Pero quería saber si sentía algo. Ya que ese día que me quede con ellos Gilbert me confesó que Arthur le atraía.

_ Estaba charlando con Gilbert acerca de mis preocupaciones acerca de Ivan cuando él cambió el tema. Volteó a ver a Iggy dormido y después me miró._

_-¿Oye? Tu amigo es muy poco awesome, ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Iggy? , Jeje, si, es muy aburrido y dice ser un caballero._

_-Pffff…Vaya, que su personalidad no va con su físico._

_-¿Físico?_

_-Si…es atractivo…su cara, su cabello, su cuerpo, incluso sus cejotas, me gustaría hacerlo un poco más awesome. Kesesese…._

_-El no puede ser así, Iggy es Iggy, anti- awesome por naturaleza, además, si tanto te gusta, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?_

_-Nein…cómo dices es anti- awesome. Alguien así me batearía por no saber lo que se pierde. Y eso sería muy poco awesome._

_-Ahhh… ¿Entonces te da miedo el rechazo?_

_-¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¿De SU rechazo? ¡Claro que no! ¡No me ofendas! ¡Todos deberían tener miedo del mío! Pero…_

_-¿Si?..._

_-Yo te hablé acerca de Ivan, tú investiga si le gusto a Iggy. Kesesesese. Aunque sea algo obvio, quiero confirmarlo._

_-Bah, está bien, poner en evidencia a Iggy es fácil. Te mandaré un mensaje y el domingo te acercarás a él._

_-¡Kesesesesese! (7) ¡Danke! _

Además que puedo aprovechar para hablar con Francis lo que pasó, con Ivan, puede que no sea un genio, pero en asuntos de confusión él es muy bueno. Y…la verdad es que me siento confundido. ¿Qué está pasando con Ivan?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spasibo: Gracias

Izvinite: Lo siento

Ya nichego ne skazal: yo no dije nada

Net spasibo: No, gracias

Dobro pozhalovat´: De nada

bytʹ schastlivoĭ: Mucho gusto

Danke: Gracias.

Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capítulo con una reciente petición. Pareja para Arthur, pero no puedo decir que pasará. Kesesesese. ;P

Espero haya gustado y ya saben, comentarios, críticas, peticiones, amena…bueno, lo que sea lo espero con los brazos abiertos ¿Da? ^J^

¡Do svidanya!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Privet otra vez mundo! Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Jejeje. Agradezco los reviews, así me dan más ganas de escribir y me da más inspiración. Spasibo ^3^

Bueno, comenzamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap. 6

Dejé a Alfred y a Arthur en el pasillo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Estaba confundido, no sabía en qué pensar. Todo lo que había pasado con Alfred en un solo día, incluso el extraño desmayo de Hédeváry, me había hecho pasar un buen rato, no lo podía negar. Y pensar que hace apenas unas horas le había dicho que lo odiaba. No era eso, en absoluto. Es sólo que es tan diferente, no le preocupa nada y se comporta de una forma muy infantil. Sin embargo, eso me gusta, de un modo muy peculiar.

Eran las dos de la tarde y, sin embargo yo quería dormir un poco. No había podido descansar bien. Mis heridas ya estaban mecho mejor, estar con él me había hecho olvidar el dolor por un momento, pero, el cansancio no.

Iba por el caminando, ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuché unos gritos que venían del pasillo que cruzaba.

_¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Noru! ¡Eres taaaaaaan lindo! ¡Me recuerdas a tu hermano Emil!_

_-Anko…no me digas así…me llamo Lukas, te lo he dicho miles de veces._

_-¡Pero Noru suena bien! Además tú me dices anko, no me llamas Mathias._

_-¿Ya me puedes soltar? Me estas sofocando._

_-¡Noooooo! ¡Eres muy suave y abrazable! ¡Nunca de deja….! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_-Te lo mereces…._

Me asomé por el pasillo para ver a dos de mis compañeros, Lukas Bondevik y Mathias Densen. Recuerdo haberlos visto en el autobús cuando llegamos al colegio, y, por lo poco que vi en el autobús y en el primer día en el salón de clases uno es sumamente ruidoso, como Alfred, y el otro, por otro lado es muy callado y se comporta como una niñera con él.

Vi a Lukas parado viendo despectivamente a Mathias el cual estaba tirado en el suelo llorando y sobando sus partes blandas. ¡Auch! Aunque verlo así me pareció divertido.

-Le pondré puntas de metal a mis zapatos para que la próxima vez pienses antes de comportarte como un idiota.

-N-Noru…..TToTT

-Lukas…ya te lo dije….bueno, me voy, quedé salir con Emil.

-¿No me llevas? Seré bueno….No te molestaré

-Siempre lo haces así que no. –Entonces Lukas se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando solo a Mathias.

-¡NORU! TT-TT

Entonces caminé hacia Mathias, el cual lloraba tirado en medio del pasillo de la forma más dramática posible. Creo que en lugar de risa me dio un poco de lástima.

-Si no te levantas alguien te golpeará ¿Da?

-¡Noruuuuu! ¡Pégame pero no me dejes!

-¿Estás bien?

-¡!

Como noté que no me escuchaba me puse frente a él, me arrodillé a su altura y le di una bofetada que resonó en toda la escuela. Por lo menos con eso se calló, pero no por mucho.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos te pasa! ¡Casi me dejas inconsciente! –Gritó y se levantó rápidamente, ya parecía mejor.

-No me estabas prestando atención. Te dije que si no te quitabas del pasillo alguien te iba a golpear.

-Pues me golpeaste… de todos modos…-Hizo un puchero. –Eres Ivan ¿Cierto?

-Da… ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Porque…bah… no importa realmente. –Parecía afligido.

-Mathias ¿Cierto?... ¿Eres amigo de Lukas?

-Lu-lu-lu...k….ka….s…Si….eso creo.

-¿Crees? –Me sorprendía que no lo supiera.

-Pues siempre estamos juntos desde que recuerdo y yo lo quiero mucho, pero él parece no sentir lo mismo y me trata un poco mal. No sé si a él le gusta nuestra amistad, o si quiera piensa que es una.

-Ya veo…Entonces por eso llorabas como actriz de telenovela mexicana.

-¿¡Eh! ¿Cómo que de actriz de….?

-Si tú crees que es una amistad, lo es, si él no lo cree, pues es su problema. Tampoco dejes que trate así, o acaso ¿Eres masoquista?

-Jeje…un poco. La verdad me gusta cuando Noru me pega, no tiene taaaaaanta fuerza como yo así que casi no duele, de hecho es divertido.

-(Claro…por eso te tiraste al suelo a llorar por el golpe que te dio) –B-bueno, en ese caso, sigue así…. -_-U (Vaya que en esta escuela abundan los tipos raros…)

-Jejeje…Gracias Ivan. Pensé que te comportabas de una forma completamente diferente desde que se expandió el rumor de tu pelea con Jones. No eres tan malo. Me levantaste el ánimo.

-¿Rumor?

-Sí, toda la escuela sabe que peleaste con Jones ayer en los baños.

-(Maldita Hédeváry)….Bueno, como sea. Nos vemos. –Me despedí de Mathias con la mano y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto como lo planeaba al principio. Por cierto (Nota mental: No confíes en Hédeváry, está loca)

Abrí la puerta y me tiré en mi cama, ni siquiera me quité el abrigo, ni los guantes ni la bufanda. Tenía mucho en que pensar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había dejado a Arthur con sus dudas y decidí ir a visitar a Gilbert, sé que le dije que le mandaría un mensaje, pero es más fácil ir a hablar frente a frente.

Caminé hacia su cuarto y toqué la puerta.

-¿Gilbert?

-¿Quién llama al awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt?

-Soy yo…Alfred. ¡Deja de comportarte como un idiota y abre! Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¡Qué poco awesome eres! Se supone que debes decir_: "Soy Alfred, mi señor, el awesome, perfecto, amable, guapo y humilde Gilbert Beilschmidt"_ –Dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta.

-¡Hahahahaha! No en esta vida. –Entré en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón.

-Pues… Iggy dice que…

-¿¡Qué! –Interrumpió casi gritando.

-Bueno, pues que si tuviera que elegir entre Francis y tú, te elegiría a ti por que la barba de Francis le da saco, además de que acepta que tienes buen físico, pero le da vergüenza que andes sin camiseta por el cuarto.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Kesesesese! ¡Nadie se resiste al awesome yo! ¡¿Qué más te dijo?

-Pues nada más, pero eso que te dije es lo más importante. Iggy puede parecer fuerte pero es una ternurita. Es muy fácil hacerlo dudar de sus sentimientos.

-¡Bien! ¡Ahora estoy motivado a hacerlo mío! ¡Va a tener mi nombre en el trasero!

-¿Gilbert?...

-¿Si?

-No lo presiones, Iggy no carbura bien bajo presión, de hecho entra en pánico y se comporta de forma rara.

-Me gustaría ver eso….

-Créeme no te gustará. Una vez fuimos a una fiesta formal y lanzó a la anfitriona contra el pastel después de que no se le ocurrieran palabras para un discurso que le pidieron. El pobre estuvo deprimido más de dos semanas.

-¡Kesesesese! El awesome yo puede con lo que sea. Pero si insistes…

-Insisto. Me gusta molestar a Iggy pero tampoco es bueno jugar con él como gatos con una bola de estambre.

-Un awesome gato con una adorable bola de estambre rubia. –Dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello y miraba hacia la ventana.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Hablo enserio!

-Si….si…

-Otra cosa… ¿Lo quieres en serio? O ¿Sólo para divertirte con él? Porque te advierto que no dejaré que lo lastimes. Si lo haces, te golpearé con el puño de la justicia que sólo tiene un héroe.

-Tranquilo….No le haré nada. Kesesese…Por ahora…. Y bueno, hablando de otras cosas. ¿Qué pasó en la mañana? Cuando nos despertamos ya no estabas.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que tuve una sueño raro y fui a hacer algo.

-¿Con qué soñaste?

-Con un niño que se parecía a Ivan y…

-Entonces fue una pesadilla…

- ¡Oye! Bueno…entonces fui a hablar con él.

-Pensé que no te agradaba…

-No es eso, es sólo que es muy serio, eso es todo. Iggy es serio, mandón, anti awesome y no te desagrada, de hecho te gusta.

-Entonces… ¿Ivan te gusta? –Dijo con una mueca maligna.

-¡Wha…Claro que no! –Sentí que mi cara se calentó de repente.

-Sabes…él no me agrada, para nada y nunca lo hará, pero debo admitir que sus ojos no están nada mal. Aunque el morado no es un color normal.

-Tus ojos son rojos…

-Ejemm…Awesome color escarlata. Y son más normales que los de él, además de mucho más awesomes.

-Si…claro… Me tengo que ir antes que llegue Iggy y me regañe, nos vemos mañana.

-Je…bye.

Salí del cuarto pero no caminé ni diez metros cuando cubrí mi rostro y me recargué contra la pared. ¿Acaso me gustaba Ivan?

-N-no…eso no es posible, sí, me sorprende un poco como se comporta y quiero ser su amigo, pero eso es todo. –Mordí mis labios, me sentía mal, confundido, incluso más que hace unos minutos. –Estúpido Gilbert…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrí los ojos de golpe y noté que me había quedado dormido con todo y abrigo, y no había pensado en nada de lo necesitaba pensar. Me levanté, el cuarto estaba vacío. Ya me sentía descansado, mi cuerpo había dejado de doler así que fui al baño a lavarme la cara, eran las 6 de la tarde, entonces decidí ir a comprar cosas para preparar algo de cenar. Suerte que se cocinar y que aquí hay una cocina, diminuta, pero sirve.

Tomé mi cartera y salí del cuarto otra vez. Entonces vi a Alfred sentado en el pasillo recargado en la pared y con las manos en su cara. Me acerqué a él.

-¿Alfred? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Ah? ¿Ivan? Sí, estoy bien. –Dijo mientras se incorporaba. -¿v-vas a salir?

-¿Por qué estas nervioso?

-No estoy nervioso… -Bajó su cabeza

-Ahhh…si, voy a salir por ingredientes para hacer algo de cenar. ¿Me quieres acompañar? –Dije y levanté su cara para que me mirara.

-N-no…sorry…tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿Me prestas la llave del cuarto? Mañana pido una copia a Hédeváry.

-¿No saldrás? Para que haya alguien cuándo llegue. Y no me quede afuera.

-No… estaré en el cuarto toda la tarde. No tardes.

-Nyet… Ya vuelvo…

Me di vuelta y salí para hacer la compra, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Alfred estaba raro. Pensé que contestaría algo así como _"Los héroes nunca se ponen nerviosos" _o_ "Hahahahaha, no es nada, seguro un villano lavó tu cerebro"_ Eso era más seguro que una respuesta normal como la que dijo.

Llegué al supermercado y comencé a buscar lo que necesitaba, un poco de remolacha, col, tomate, papas y tal vez carne, iba a ser un Borsch delicioso, nunca está de más algo caliente cuando hace frío, también preparar un poco de té. Compré lo suficiente para dos personas, ya que aunque no quisiera, estoy compartiendo con Alfred y no lo iba a dejar sin comer, además, que él coma algo saludable no está de más. Debe cambiar su dieta.

Salí del supermercado y ya estaba un poco solitario, pero no me importó. Caminé hacia la escuela pensativo.

_-¿Qué le pasará a Alfred?..._

Cuando llegué toqué la puerta y él me abrió con su típica sonrisa. ¿Acaso ya estaba mejor? Vaya que es raro.

-¡Wow! ¡Casi no tardaste!

-El supermercado está muy cerca…

Entré y puse las cosas en la mesa, enseguida Alfred comenzó a ver que eran, como un niño pequeño buscando un juguete en una caja de cereal.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Verduras…

-¿Qué vas a preparar? ¿Habrá para mí? –Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-Borsch…es una sopa caliente que me enseñó a preparar mi hermana, está haciendo frío, y Da….supongo que tu igual puedes comerla.

Entonces sacó el pequeño paquete de té que había comprado.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Té…yo lo bebo mucho, sabe bien.

-¡Eres igual a Iggy! Cuando era más pequeño él me obligaba a beberlo, después crecí y lo tiraba por el escusado cada vez que lo compraba con tal de no tener que tomarlo.

-No te atrevas a tirar este.

-No… es tuyo.

-Bien… ¿Me ayudarías a cocinar? Para que sea más rápido.

-¡OK! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Rebana las remolachas y las papas.

-Bien…ehhh… ¿Ivan? ¿Qué es remolacha?

-La verdura redonda y roja.

Comencé a hervir la carne y preparar los otros ingredientes, picar la col, los tomates, etc. Cuando algo rompió el silencio. Un chillido de Alfred. Me asomé a dónde él estaba y vi cómo escurría sangre de su dedo.

-Estúpido cuchillo…tiene mucho filo…debí tener más cuidado.

-Da… ¿Te duele? –Tomé su mano.

-N-no…casi no. Es una cortada diminuta. ¡Soy un héroe! ¡Esto no es nada!

-Ven aquí. –Lo jalé y lo senté en la cama. Miró fijamente su mano.

-¿Q-que vas a hacer? –Preguntó casi llorando.

-Pensé que no te preocupaba una cortada de este tamaño.

-C-claro que no. Sólo quiero saber que harás.

Examiné su cortada con cuidado y la verdad es que era muy pequeña, no era necesario vendarla así que hice algo más simple, pero pondría un vendaje de todos modos para que se calmara.

-Promete que no harás un escándalo. –Dije mirando su cara.

-No….

-Muy bien. –Entonces tomé su dedo y lo metí en mi boca, sabía que la saliva era buena para cauterizar lesiones leves. Lamí su dedo con cuidado, saboreé su sangre. Su mano temblaba.

-¿Qué haces? –Dijo mirándome de reojo con el rostro escondido tras su cabello.

Saqué su dedo de mi boca. –Eso ayudará a que cierre más rápido. La saliva es buena para eso. Ahora déjame ponerte una venda. Saqué un curita de mi maleta y lo puse en su dedo. –De verdad debes tener más cuidado. Es obvio que los cuchillos tienen mucho filo.

-¡No me trates así! No soy un niño, ya te lo dije. O3Ó

-Bueno…continúa con lo que hacías. Debo cuidar la estufa. Apresúrate.

-S-si.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ivan regresó a la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado, yo seguía sentado en la cama. Veía mis manos, mi pequeño vendaje. Estaba perplejo y apenado. Me había lamido el dedo y limpió toda la sangre con su lengua, ya habían sido dos veces en un día que él me había ayudado o se había preocupado por mí. También otra vez que nuestras manos se encontraban.

Me levanté y volví a mi tarea, tomé el cuchillo y seguí, pero esta vez con más cuidado. No quería volver a cortarme.

-No se cortan así….-Dijo mientras se asomaba por mi hombro, cosa que me dio un escalofrío.

-¿Entonces co….? –Tomó mis manos por detrás de mí y comenzó a enseñarme a cortar las verduras (¿Recuerdan esa película del fantasma del amor? Pues era algo así…pero en vez de ser _"romántico"_ me dio miedo)

-Asi…- me soltó y regresó a la cocina. –Continúa tú y no tardes mucho ya casi las necesito.

Yo estaba en shock, parado junto a la mesa con el cuchillo en la mano y los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-Ah…ah…si…claro…-contesté de forma casi mecánica y seguí con ello de la forma que él me había enseñado. –Y-ya están.

-Muy bien…tráelas a la cocina.

Tomé las verduras cortadas y se las llevé, cuando entré a la cocina, que por cierto era una cosa diminuta, no pude evitar sentir el aroma que emanaba de allí, era delicioso. En verdad parecía que él sabía cocinar muy bien.

-Aquí están. –Dije acercándome a él.

-Da. Ponlas en la cacerola, ten cuidado, no te vayas a quemar. Nyet… ¿Sabes qué? Yo lo haré.

-¡Pero yo puedo! ¡No soy taaaaaaaan inútil!

-Ahhhh…bueno, ten cuidado.

Me acerqué a la cacerola y coloqué las verduras, no le digan a Ivan pero me quemé un par de veces aunque no le dije nada porque se podía enojar, aunque no sé, ya que casi no muestra expresión. Me van a doler mañana….jejeje.

-¡Listo! ¿Ves?

-Bueno…ahora solo hay que esperar unos minutos. Prepararé el té.

-Viva…yupi….el té…..bravo….yo quiero…. (Si no se nota, es sarcasmo)

-Te gustará, yo lo preparo diferente al británico. Ahora sal de la cocina.

Salí rápidamente y entré al baño, tenía mucho calor, seguro era por el vapor de la cacerola y porque estábamos los dos juntos en un lugar suuuuper estrecho. Estaba sudando mares. Me lavé la cara y las manos. Miré mi vendaje una vez más y_... Entonces, ¿Te gusta Ivan?..._. ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Maldito Gilbert! Sal de mi cabeza…Ahora sé cómo se siente Iggy… Me senté en la taza del baño a tratar de respirar y calmarme, pero no pude, entonces volví a abrir la llave del agua e hice lo que le hice a Ivan ayer…me lancé un chorro de agua helada en la cara. De repente escuché que tocaron la puerta.

_-¿Alfred? Ya está la comida…_

-Ya voy - volteé a buscar alguna toalla, pero no había ninguna. Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi como se sorprendió.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Me lavé la cara…

-Pero estás escurriendo…parece que…ahhh…olvídalo. Ve a secarte.

-¿Qué? ¡Dime!

-Parece como si te hubieras echado un chorro de agua a presión, como me hiciste ayer. Yo quedé igual.

-Ehhh…. Me voy a secar. (Mierda…. ¿era tan obvio?) –Corrí y me sequé rápidamente. Cuando ya estaba listo me senté en la mesa, dónde habían dos platos con sopa… ¿Roja?...y dos tazas de té.

-Ya puedes comer. Espero te guste. –Dijo y dio un sorbo a su té.

Cuando tomé la primera cucharada, me sorprendí, eso, fuera lo que fuera, y a pesar de tener ese color, era delicioso. -¡Vaya esto sabe muy bien!

-Da… -El seguía comiendo, casi ni me prestó atención.

Entonces igual probé el té, que, por sorpresa sabía diferente al que preparaba Iggy, este si tenía buen sabor, era dulce y aromático.

-Te dije que era bueno…

Casi escupo el té, me había asustado, ¿Por qué me habla tan de repente?

-No deja de ser té, y no me gusta, aunque no es del todo malo.

Suspiró, tomó su plato vacío y se fue a la cocina. Yo aún no terminaba así que me apresuré.

-Voy a tomar un baño…-Dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda, yo lo vi desde la mesa, pero me levanté rápidamente y me fui a la cocina cuando comenzó a desvestirse, bueno, solo a quitarse la camisa. Estaba avergonzado... (cuanto siento haberme burlado de Iggy cuando dijo que le apenaba ver a Gilbert sin camisa).

-S-si…. –Escuché que se cerró la puerta del baño. Entonces fui y me tiré en mi cama.

-No….no puede ser…. Shit!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se notaba que Alfred estaba preocupado por algo, lo supe cuando lo vi tirado en el pasillo con las manos en el rostro.

Entré al baño y vi el piso completamente mojado al igual que la tapa de la taza…Alfred….Creo que me voy a convertir en su niñera al igual que Lukas con Mathias…

Tomé una toalla extra que tenía y me agaché a secar el piso, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Alfred que había dejado el baño hecho un desastre? Cuando terminé me levanté olvidando que estaba debajo del lavamanos, dándome un golpe que resonó en toda la habitación, entonces sentí como algo escurría por mi sien.

-¿Sangre? (1) chert vozʹmi…No otravez…- Tomé un trozo de papel y limpié la sangre de mi cabeza….exactamente me tenía que golpear en dónde tenía ya una lesión. Y le digo a Alfred que tenga cuidado.

_-¿Ivan? ¿Paso algo? –_Preguntó desde afuera del baño.

-Nyet…-salí del baño y abrí el refrigerador para sacar hielo.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¡Estas sangrando!

-Ya lo sé, no fue nada, sólo un golpe contra el lavamanos.

-¿En la cabeza? ¿Pues que estabas haciendo?

-Secando toda el agua que dejaste regada.

-Uhhhhhhhhhhhh…..Déjame ver…-Se acercó a mí y me tomó del brazo.

-Nyet, estoy bien. –Traté de empujarlo, pero no pude.

-Siéntate….-No tuve más opción que hacerle caso y me senté.

-¿Sabes lo que haces? –Pregunté mientras él ponía una toalla en mi cabeza.

-Nop….pero Iggy seguro lo sabrá, espera aquí, no tardo. –Entonces salió corriendo.

Me quedé sentado con la toalla en la cabeza, pensando…. _–Acaso, ¿El se preocupó por mí? ¿Lo estará haciendo por lo de su cortada? … Je…seguro es eso. No parece alguien que se preocupe mucho por lo que pasa a su alrededor. Aún así, me hizo sentir más tranquilo… _-Estuve así un par de minutos cuando escuché gritos aproximandose, que, me causaron una terrible jaqueca.

_-¡No me jales! ¡No soy un perro para que me jales!_

_-¡Ya Iggy no te quejes!_

_-¡En verdad molestas!_

Abrieron la puerta y saludé a Arthur con la mano, enseguida él se acercó a mí y me comenzó a revisar.

-Vaya…es una fea herida…pero…ya parecía haber cicatrizado… ¿Te golpeaste antes?

-Da…ayer…

Arthur volteó a ver acusadoramente a Alfred.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-No me hizo nada, fue un accidente, me caí en el baño y me pegué con una puerta. –Arthur volteó a verme y suspiro.

-Bueno, tienes suerte que no sea tan profunda, sólo será necesario limpiar y vendar, tal vez tomar un antiinflamatorio…

-¿Ves? Te dije que Iggy sabría qué hacer.

-¡Basta de llamarme así! ¡Por tu culpa Gilbert me llama así desde ayer!

Ellos comenzaron a discutir aunque parecía en un solo sentido ya que Arthur gritaba y Alfred no hacía nada, sólo burlarse de él y defenderse de sus pequeños golpes.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Yo me largo! Nos vemos mañana. Ah…descansa Ivan.

-Da. Spasibo Arthur.

Salió por la puerta sumamente molesto, Alfred sí que lo hacía enojar.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡No aguanta nada! ¡Qué divertido es!

Suspiré y abrí el refrigerador para servirme un poco de vodka.

-Te gusta mucho molestarlo ¿Da?

-Sí, pero lo suficiente para no deje de ser un juego, y pase a ser un pleito de verdad. Por cierto…lamento lo de ese golpe, fue mi culpa.

-Nyet… ¿Mañana vas a salir?

-Jeje…si, vamos ir a conocer la ciudad. ¿Quieres venir?

-Nyet…Me quedaré a descansar.

-Bahhhh…eres un aburrido como Iggy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era de noche y tenía sueño así que me preparé mi cama para dormir. Ivan se levantó de forma pesada de la mesa y fue a la cocina a dejar su vaso vacío.

-No deberías beber y menos con un golpe así. –Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ya te dije que no me afecta.

-Bueno ya vamos a dormir…-Me molestó que ignorara lo que le dije así que me acosté sin decirle otra cosa excepto. –Apaga la luz….

-Da…-se acercó al interruptor y apagó la luz se acercó a su cama y se acostó. No estaba del todo oscuro, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando me di cuenta de que Ivan ya estaba dormido, yo no tenía sueño así que me levanté de mi cama y me acerqué a él. Me senté en la orilla de su cama con cuidado de no despertarlo y lo vi detenidamente.

Su piel era blanca, incluso más que la de Iggy o la de Francis, tenía una gran nariz, como había dicho Gilbert, sus pestañas eran largas… en verdad parecía un niño…

-Ahhhh...-apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano por un momento hasta que reaccioné.

_(¡¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me estoy fijando en él, lo miro mientras duerme… ¿Qué me pasa?)_

Me levanté de golpe y regresé a mi cama, me cubrí la cabeza con la sábana.

-Definitivamente tengo que hablar con Francis…. Y evitar a Gilbert….tengo que saber qué me pasa…porque me siento así.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mein Gott! ¿Por qué dejaste de escribir de mí así de repente? ¡Esos dos son mucho menos awesomes que yo!

Yo: ¡Gilbert por favor la historia no habla sobre ti!

-Pues debería…

Yo: Agradece que decidí incluirte en esta.

-Agradecerte ¿Yo? ¿A alguien tan poco awesome como tú? Ja…No me hagas reir.

Yo: Entonces ¿Qué quieres? (Niñito mal educado hijo de tu….)

-Salir más, mucho más. O si no….

Yo: Bien, bien…saldrás mas…pero no lo prometo.

-¡Hahahahahaha! Gilbert no deberías comportarte así. ¡El héroe no te lo permitirá!

-Ufuu…exacto. No seas grosero. Si este fic no es tuyo no puedes hacer nada. ^J^

Yo: Gracias al cielo…

-Pero…Te quería preguntar… ¿Por qué me pusiste con este cerdo capitalista?

Kolkolkol….

Yo: Ehhh….es que se ven... ¡bah!, no importa Y…como sea…no los voy a cambiar así que se aguantan.

-¡Oigan yo me estaba quejando primero! ¡Abran paso a Ore-sama!

-¡Hahahahahaha!

-Kolkolkol… (Saca tubería)

Yo: (Aura depresiva) Como sea…espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…continuaré cuando logre echarlos de mi habitación o por lo menos cuando dejen de pelear.

Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias, críticas o lo que sea lo espero los brazos abiertos.

¡Do svidanya!

…

¡Gilbert deja en paz mi computadora! ¡Alfred no saltes en la cama! ¡Ivan no estrangules a mi gato! TToTT

chert vozʹ mi: Maldita sea.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Privet! n-n…lamento lo que pasó en el capítulo pasado. Espero que no suceda de de nuevo. Bueno como sea… ¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap. 7

Ya era de día y estaba lleno de energía, había dormido bastante bien, a pesar de lo de anoche… ¡Como sea, soy un héroe!

Me levanté rápidamente, estaba emocionado, por la noche iría con mis nuevos amigos a conocer la ciudad, a divertirnos, ya saben, a pasar un buen rato. Sin embargo estaba preocupado por Iggy… (Pobre… seguro que Gilbert preparó algo para esta noche…espero que me haga caso y no lo presione)

Corrí al baño y aventé mi ropa dónde cayera. No me importó. ¡Quería salir ya, aunque sea a charlar con Gilbert!

En el baño había un espejo, entonces, hice una de las cosas que sólo creí que haría Gilbert… Desnudo comencé a hacer poses heroicas mientras me elogiaba a mí mismo, y no lo hacía nada mal…

-¡Eres un héroe! ¡Claro que sí!...-Decía mientras apuntaba hacía el espacio. Si lo sé…eso es patético…pero… ¡Estaba muy emocionado! ¡Deben comprenderme!

Entré a la ducha y comencé a darme un buen baño, pero en el momento en que sentí el agua caliente saqué mi mano de golpe. ¡Estúpidas quemaduras! ¡Lo había olvidado! –Maldije mientras llevaba mi mano a mi boca.

Pero claro que no importa, soy todopoderoso y genial así que algo tan insignificante como eso no me afecta en lo absoluto.

Tomé el shampoo que Iggy había escogido para mí antes de venir al colegio. ¡No me dejó escogerlo a mí! Dijo: _"Seguro que tu elegirás uno comestible o con colorantes extraños, yo lo elegiré y te callas" _–Era uno de manzanilla, ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué eso no era para té? ¿Ahora también era un producto para el cabello? –Estaba a punto de tirarlo por el escusado cuando vi algo que me llamó la atención en un momento. El shampoo de Ivan en la esquina de la ducha. Lo tomé entre mis manos.

-Shampoo de extractos naturales para cabello fino….-Abrí la botella y lo olí, no estaba nada mal, era un olor suave pero no era tan dulce como los de mujer o los que usa Francis que de solo olerlos te dan ganas de tomártelos, cosa que de hecho hice una vez y termine en el hospital por intoxicación

Entonces hice algo que no pensé dos veces…mezclé los dos para lavarme el cabello… (Admítanlo todos lo han hecho)

Una vez listo cerré el agua y salí de la ducha. Me puse mi ropa interior de Superman, una camiseta blanca y ¿Por qué no? Até mi toalla a mi cuello a forma de capa. Ya tenía mucho que no lo hacía. ¡No me dejaba de ver genial!

Salí del baño y vi que Ivan seguía durmiendo, me acerqué a él lentamente y piqué su frente.

-¿Ivan? ¿Estás despierto?...-Pero él ni siquiera se movió. –Ivan…-Dije más fuerte esta vez dándole tirones a su cabello.

-Alfred…cállate….-Y se dio la vuelta en su cama para seguir durmiendo.

-¡Ivaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Levántate!-Y lo jalé del brazo, pero en ese momento sentí un golpe en la cara y caí al suelo de sentón. ¡Nadie me pude hacer eso! Así que lo tomé de los pies y lo jalé para que callera de la cama. ¡Vaya que era pesado! ¡Creo que es más fácil voltear una cama completa! Hasta que… ¡Éxito!

Ivan se cayó y se pegó en la nuca con la orilla de la cama, enseguida se sobó y me miró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No recuerdas que tengo una lesión en la cabeza? Ya me duele bastante con solo oír tú….-Pero no terminó lo que iba a decir, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y enseguida se volteó.

-¿Qué? ¿Te disculparás con el héroe? –Sonreí triunfal.

-Bonita…ropa interior….aunque mejor ponte pantalones… ¿Da?

Me petrifiqué. ¡Shit! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Estaba aún en ropa interior! ¡Y con la toalla como capa! ¡Qué horror! Ivan se volteó con la boca cubierta por su mano y se levantó del piso, me miró y corrió hacia el baño y azotó la puerta. ¿Tendrá vergüenza por haberme visto así? Era posible….

_-¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¡Qué estúpido se ve! ¡Toalla como capa! ¡¿Qué tiene 7 años?- _Lo escuché gritar desde el baño al muy cabrón, me enfurecí, pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer que se estuviera riendo.

Me puse un pantalón y me quité la toalla. La sostuve por un momento e hice algo que me dijo Iggy que alguna vez debía hacer_. "Analizar la situación"_

-Bien…Ivan casi nunca sonríe….ahora está riendo…supongo que eso es bueno…aunque sea de mí…además…hoy va a ser un buen día…no lo arruines por algo así. –Susurré para mí mismo para después escuchar cómo se abría la puerta del baño. Ivan salió como si nada hubiera pasado, tenía el puño sobre su boca, las cejas un poco temblorosas y unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados.

-Ejemm…como dije…bonita ropa interior.

-Si…ya lo sé… (No lo golpees, no lo golpees) Ahhh… ¿Ya estas mejor de tu golpe?

-Da. Ya le agradeceré a Arthur por haberme ayudado, la hinchazón desapareció y ya no me duele.

-Ohhhh ya veo….-Me acerqué a él y la tentación no pudo conmigo, salté y le di un zape en la nuca lo más fuerte que pude. Casi le saco los ojos. –Eso fue por burlarte de mí…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nunca imaginé que alguien de esa edad aún hiciera eso, atarse una toalla en el cuello fingiendo ser un superhéroe, bueno….una parte de mí lo esperaba de él, siempre hablando de ser un héroe, pues supongo que era normal, pero, no creí que fuera a verse tan ridículo.

Intenté no reírme en su cara por lo que simplemente me encerré en el baño, pero fue en vano ya que sé que hice un escándalo, me dolió el estómago y me lloraron los ojos, estaba doblado por la risa. Cuando acabé me vi en el espejo. Esa sonrisa…hacia ya tanto que no la veía en mi rostro…ni tampoco que reía así.

Salí del baño tratando de comportarme y él me dio un golpe en la nuca. Por lo menos ya no me dolía la cabeza por lo de ayer.

-Eso fue por burlarte de mí…

-Spasibo…-Dije en voz baja y sin mirarlo a la cara, me estaba sobando.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó con la cara confusa.

-Hacía mucho que no me reía así de alguien.

-No me hace ni puta gracia….

-Bueno…hoy vas a salir… ¿No tienes que ir con Arthur?

-¡Tienes razón! Pero primero voy a desayunar. –Alfred fue a la cocina y se hizo un café, lo bebió sumamente rápido. _(De por sí ya es hiperactivo…)_ Se puso un par de zapatos deportivos y salió por la puerta corriendo azotándola detrás de él.

Suspiré de pesadamente, supuse que igual debería salir, aunque sea a respirar aire fresco.

Entré al baño para ducharme ya que ayer no había podido por lo del golpe…pero cuando entré vi que la botella de mi shampoo ya no estaba en su lugar. –Jones….

Pero a pesar de ello esa sería una buena oportunidad para reflexionar, y, esta vez no lo pospondría.

Sentía el agua resbalar por mi cuerpo, era muy agradable.

-¿Por qué Alfred se avergonzará cuando trato de ayudarlo? Se supone que tratamos de ser amigos. ¿No?...Eso es lo que hacen, creo. Pero, no es nada malo, es como fui aprendiendo a reaccionar conforme crecía. Todo me lo enseñó mi hermana y funciona. ¿Acaso Alfred…? Nyet….

Salí de la ducha refrescado y comencé a vestirme, como siempre, convine mi bufanda con la ropa que usaría, esta era negra así que la bufanda era gris.

Entré a la cocina para buscar algo de desayuno, me senté en la pequeña mesa y me tomé lo que quedaba de vodka.

-Ahh….ya se me acabó, tengo que ir por otra botella. La hubiera comprado ayer que fui al supermercado…

Salí de la habitación y afuera vi a Hédeváry que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Ahh…Señorita Hédeváry. Privet…

-Ah, Ivan, Buenos días.

-¿Necesita algo? ¿Por qué esta afuera del cuarto?

-Ehh…No… no, sólo quería disculparme por lo que pasó. Espero no haberlos preocupado mucho, eso me pasa seguido desde que entré a trabajar aquí.

-¿Y eso está bien? Perdió mucha sangre.

-Sí, sí…no se preocupen de nuevo…sólo, si vuelve a pasar les agradecería mucho que me llevaran a la enfermería como lo hicieron, fue un lindo gesto.

-Da.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Da, voy al supermercado.

-¿Y Alfred?

-El se fue con unos amigos a quien sabe dónde.

-Oh, es que quería darle su llave. El primer día no se la di.

-Yo se la puedo dar, supongo que regresará.

-Muchas gracias. Por cierto parece que ya arreglaron sus diferencias, ya no se pelean, ¿Acaso ya son amigos?

-Pues eso parece, ayer salimos juntos y cocinamos juntos

Hédeváry se puso roja de repente, un hilillo de baba escurría por su boca, me preocupó un poco.

-Disculpe… ¿Está usted bien?

-Hehehehe…muy bien, tranquilo. Bueno, ya me voy, no olvides darle su llave a Alfred.

-Nyet…

Definitivamente Hédeváry me da poca confianza.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iba por el pasillo hacia el curto de Francis, quería charlar con él, no, necesitaba charlar con él.

Toqué la puerta y me abrió un chico moreno de ojos verdes…ahora que lo recuerdo Francis ya no lo había presentado, creo que se llama Antonio, o algo así.

-¡Hola Alfred!

-¡Hello! ¿Antonio? Perdón, mi memoria no es buena.

-Jeje, si, ¿Vienes a buscar a Francis?

-Yes, quiero hablar con él.

-Oh, pasa, pasa. Francis se está bañando no tardará en salir.

Entré a su cuarto y me senté en la cama de Francis, supongo que era suya ya que tenía un edredón rojo von volantes, no recuerdo que lo haya traído…A veces me asusta un poco.

-Pareces tenso, ¿Ocurre algo?-Me preguntó Antonio mientras se sentaba en la cama de al lado.

-Eh, no, nada, sólo tengo una pequeña duda y la quería discutir con Francis.

-¿Duda…..? Si la quieres hablar con él… ¿Esa duda es sentimental? ¿No? Tienes a alguien especial ¿Ehhhhhhhh?

Entré en shock, no podía creerlo, Antonio lo dedujo con suma facilidad, ¿Pero cómo?

-Jeje…no te preocupes, guardaré el secreto, como sea a mí me pasa lo mismo.-Dijo mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el techo.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo…mismo?

-Sí, hay alguien que me llama mucho la atención, pero no sé si acercarme a él.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunté curioso.

-Arthur Kirkland…me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi, su cabello, sus ojos verdes, sus cejotas, todo es muy lindo en él, pero parece muy severo, por eso no sé si deba acercarme.

Volví a entrar en shock, Iggy tenía dos admiradores, Gilbert y Antonio, y yo ayudaba a Gilbert, ahora ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Pues sí, lo es. Me regaña muy seguido.

-Francis me dijo que hoy iban a salir, me invitó, espero que allí esté Arthur, creo que es su amigo.

-Sí, va a estar. –Contesté de forma casi automática, estaba petrificado, no quería saber qué pasaría si los dos tratan de ligar con Iggy.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Me alegraste el día! –Dijo muy alegre.

Se escuchó que giró una perilla y del baño salió Francis con la toalla enredada en la cintura.

-¡Mon amour Alfred! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Francis, quería charlar contigo…

-Pero, ¿Qué no íbamos a salir por la tarde? Podemos charlar allí.

-Es que estoy un poco confundido por… algo…

Francis izo una mueca malévola, se sentó a mi lado y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-¿Qué es lo que preocupa?

-Ehh….-No podía decir nada, estaba nervioso.

-Es una persona….-Contestó Antonio sonriente.

-¡Ya veo! Así que es eso… ¿No? Dime qué te pasa.

-Pues desde que lo conocí se me hace una persona rara, es serio, no sonríe y al principio casi no me hablaba, lo comencé a molestar porque creí que lo odiaba, pero no era eso, ahora tratamos de ser amigos, pero cuando estoy con él me pongo muy nervioso, no puedo pensar claramente. ¿Qué me pasa Francis?

Él y Antonio se miraron seriamente y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Q- que? –pregunté preocupado.

-Te estás enamorando de él. –Dijeron al unísono.

No podía creerlo, ¡Eso no era posible! ¡Ivan no podía gustarme! ¡Es muy raro! Pero… ¡Shit!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

-Mon ami, eres muy obvio. Además te comenzaste a sonrojar cuando hablabas de él.

Me levanté de la cama de golpe y salí del cuarto lo más rápido posible, incluso corrí por los pasillos, hasta que algo o alguien me detuvo, por un momento pensé que era una pared hasta que lo vi mejor.

-¿Alfred? ¿Estás bien? –Era Ivan, que caminaba por el pasillo cuando me crucé con él y choqué.

-I- ivan….yo….-Sentí su mano sobre mi frente, mi corazón se aceleró de repente, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Francis tenía razón?

-Estas muy rojo, pero no tienes fiebre, ¿Por qué corrías?

-Buscaba a Iggy…-Fue la primera escusa que se me ocurrió.

-Ya veo… ¡Oh! Espera…-Ivan metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita.-esta es la llave del cuarto, Hédeváry te fue a buscar hace rato pero no estabas así que me la encargó. Toma. –Me extendió la mano.

-Gracias. –Tomé la llave y la guardé. -¿Vas a salir?

-Voy al supermercado.

-¿Otra vez? –Pregunté extrañado.

-Se me acabó el vodka y voy por otra botella, ayer se me olvidó.

Ivan se volteó y se fue caminando, yo me quedé en el pasillo, creo ahora estaba mucho peor que antes.

-Por cierto, -Ivan se detuvo y volteó. –Tu shampoo huele muy bien, espero que te haya gustado el mío… -Entonces continuó.

¿Eh?...Mi shampoo… ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo del…?... ¡Qué idiota soy! (Inserte aquí palm face)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salí de la escuela un poco preocupado por Alfred, parecía tenso, demasiado considerando su personalidad ruidosa y molesta. Cuando toqué su frente se volteó de repente como si quisiera que no lo tocara…pero… ¿Por qué me siento mal por esa reacción?

Caminé hasta el supermercado y tomé la botella que quería, por mi altura y apariencia no me piden identificación al comprar alcohol…nunca he tenido ese problema a excepción por mi cara.

Salí del lugar y me dirigí hacia la escuela de nuevo, pase por el parque en el que había estado con Alfred. Me senté en la misma banca a ver el cielo, cosa que no pude hacer bien ya que estaba nublado.

Me levanté de allí y regresé a mi camino, no faltaba mucho para la escuela.

Cuando llegué Alfred seguía parado en el mismo lugar…ahora me preocupa más. Me acerqué a él lentamente.

-¿Alfred? ¿Por qué sigues allí?

-¡I- ivan! –Gritó y volteó a verme, se veía mal, sus gafas estaban en el suelo y sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Q- que te pasó?

-Nada, ¡Hahahahahaha! Sólo choqué con una perilla.-Rio secándose el rostro.

-¿Eh…? –Qué respuesta tan rara, bueno, me acerqué y estuve a punto de secar sus lágrimas, pero me detuve, no quería que se enojara, aún no somos los mejores amigos como para que haga eso. De hecho nada de lo que hice era algo normal, ni calentar sus manos, ni curar sus heridas ni cocinarle…

-Jeje, bueno, tengo que ir a encontrar a Iggy, ¡Nos vemos! –Dijo levantando sus gafas del suelo y corriendo de nuevo.

-¡No corras o te volverá a pasar! –Grité, pero creo que no me escuchó.

Me fui hacia el cuarto, estaba un poco confundido, y, cuando me sentía así sólo había algo que me hacía sentir mejor, claro, aparte de beber, y eso era hablar con Yekaterina.

Abrí la puerta y metí mi botella en el refrigerador, me senté en la cama y saqué mi teléfono. Marqué el número del celular de mi hermana, no quería que Natalya se enterara de esa conversación.

-_Privit, habla Yekaterina ¿Quién es?_

-Privyet hermana soy yo, Ivan, quería platicar contigo en privado.

_-Claro, claro, déjame entrar a mi habitación para que Natalya no escuche._

-Da…

_-Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué quieres hablar?_

-Lo que pasa es que hay una persona en la escuela que….

-_¡No puedo creerlo Ivan! ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?_

_-_¡Nyet! ¡Hermana!

-_Lo siento, lo siento, continúa…_

_-_Bueno, creo que es algo así, me preocupo de más por esa persona, aún no somos amigos, pero lo trato con mucho cuidado.

-_Ahhh…..ya veo…._

_-_¿Qué crees que sea? No me he sentido así desde…

-_Pues, creo que sé lo que te pasa…_

_-_Dime.

_-Puede que estés enamorado de esa persona, esa es la causa de tu preocupación…_

-¿Ena…morado?

-_Pues eso es lo único que se me ocurre…_

-Gracias hermana…

-_De nada Ivan, sabes que yo siempre trataré de ayudarte._

_-_Bueno, Do svidanya.

Colgué el teléfono, me cubrí la boca y me tiré en la cama. ¡No era posible! ¡No podía estar enamorado de él! ¡Y menos sí él no quería tenerme cerca! Sentí un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Cómo….? Nyet…Alfred no…yo no…pero… ¿Sería verdad? ¿Estaré enamorado de él? Eso explica todo, él me recuerda tanto a esa persona…tal vez por eso me… gusta…

Me levanté y saqué la botella aunque aún no estuviera fría, me serví un vaso y me lo tomé de golpe.

- ¿Y si es cierto?... ¿Qué pasará… si no me corresponde?... ¡Nyet! Primero tengo que saber porqué el está así. Si enserio me gusta, mi prioridad debe ser él, ¿O no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡Mein gott! ¿¡No se aburren con sus poco awesome cursilerías! ¡Ya es hora de que yo salga en este fic! En…

"CRONICAS DE ORE- SAMA"

Ayer charlé con Estados Unidos acerca de mi querido Iggy… Kesesesese. Parece que cada vez me acerco más a él, claro, yo siempre consigo mis objetivos.

Cuando Alfred se fue me quedé solo un par de minutos, hasta que abrieron la puerta, era Iggy, el cual parecía cansado y aturdido.

Le pregunté qué había pasado y me contestó algo así como que Hédeváry casi se muere, o así, la verdad no escuché bien ya que estaba viendo sus awesome ojos verdes.

¡En serio tengo que hacerlo mío! ¡Yo lo quiero!

Hoy iremos a conocer la ciudad Yo, mi hermano West, los gemelos Vargas (los cuales igual son muy lindos pero no tanto como Iggy), su amigo Francés y Alfred. Esta es una gran oportunidad para hacerlo caer a mis awesome pies.

¡Kesesesese! Tengo que verme muy bien, aunque siempre me veo así, no importa lo que use.

Tengo que hacerlo caer ante mis infinitos encantos…aunque…primero debo elegir cuales…esto será difícil, pero nada que el awesome yo no pueda hacer.

Muy bien, es hora de salir. Me puse una camisa negra con corbata roja, pantalón negro y zapatos bien pulidos, lástima que no se pueda ver ya que afuera aún hay nieve y tengo que usar abrigo. Me peiné como siempre, ya que así me veo taaaaaaaaaan bien. Pero Arthur me dejó sin palabras, llevaba puesta en camisa roja sin corbata, pantalón negro y botas de corte militar, estaba peinado con el cabello alborotado como siempre, se veía tan, tan…grrrrrrrrr, también se puso un abrigo, pero lo estilizaba mucho.

¡Definitivamente él debe ser de mi propiedad!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminé hacia mi cuarto para arreglarme, ya casi era hora de irnos, y, a pesar que gracias a Francis estaba sumido en pensamientos raros acerca de Ivan, no les prestaría atención e iría a divertirme.

Saqué la llave de la cajita que Ivan me dio y abrí la puerta, cuando entré lo vi recostado leyendo un libro, que por su portada, estaba en Ruso…

-Hola Ivan.

-Hola Alfred. –Contestó sin levantar su mirada.

-Vengo a prepararme…

-Da. –En verdad Ivan estaba más raro de lo normal, ahora ni siquiera me miraba.

Abrí el closet y saque mi ropa, era una camisa azul, un pantalón gris y unas botas cortas. También saqué un abrigo corto, a pesar de que esa ropa la eligió Iggy para mí, me gusta bastante, se me ve muy bien. Entre al baño y me cambié, me arreglé el cabello un poco y limpié mis lentes, aún estaban muy sucios.

Salí del baño de forma impecable.

-¿Cómo me veo Ivan? –Pregunté mientras posaba con las manos en la cintura, pero cuando Ivan por fin levantó la mirada, no dijo nada, sólo dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y se cayó de la cama.

-T- te vez bien…-Dijo cubriendo su boca y nariz.

-¿Estás bien? Tu nariz está sangrando, no tanto como la de Hédeváry pero…

-Da…do bue dada, me begué, eso bue dodo. –Creo que dijo, no se le entendía bien.

Entonces se levantó, tomó un trozo de papel y se limpió, para después ir hacia el clóset y sacar algo. Se acercó a mí y lentamente me enredó una bufanda azul en el cuello, era muy suave y cálida, levanté la mirada y lo vi a los ojos, esos amatistas tan extraños…

-Afuera hace frío…llévala puesta ¿Da?... –Entonces tomó sus guantes de la mesa y me los dio. –Igual estos, te combinan.

-Gracias….-Los usaré, no te preocupes.

-Y…toma. –Me dio una tarjetita con un número en ella. –Es mi número de teléfono, puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa y yo trataré de ayudarte ¿Da?

-S- si…- tomé la tarjeta y la guardé en un bolsillo, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-Alfred… -Dijo Ivan mientras regresaba a su lugar en la cama.

-¿Eh?

-Ten cuidado…no te metas en problemas, si lo haces lo sabré. –Terminó y regresó su vista al libro.

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Salí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Caminé hacia el cuarto de Iggy para encontrarme con los demás, tomé la bufanda y la puse sobre mi cara, olía tan bien, me sentía confundido pero feliz.

Llegué a dónde estaban los demás y vi que estaban bastante bien vestidos, los italianos estaban vestidos igual pero con colores diferentes, uno de rosa y el otro de rojo, Francis tenía una camisa roja con un traje blanco, Gilbert e Iggy se veían muy bien y Antonio…¡Antonio! ¡Lo había olvidado! Igual iba a venir con nosotros, y a él también le gusta Iggy… ¡Shit!

-Hola. ¿Me estaban esperando?

-Hasta que llegas, te estabas tardando mucho. Esa bufanda no es tuya, ¿De quién es? –Me preguntó Iggy, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Es… de mi compañero de cuarto, Ivan…me la prestó porque afuera hace frío.

Francis y Antonio intercambiaron miradas malvadas y voltearon hacia mí.

-Bueno, ¡Kesesesese! ¡Vamonos!

Entonces salimos de la escuela y nos dirigimos hacia la calle, esta tarde sería divertida y la disfrutaría sin importar nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, jeje, creo que me tardé un poco. Bueno, ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, críticas, lo que sea, las espero con los brazos abiertos.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	8. Chapter 8

¡Privyet! Aquí está por fin este capítulo, por cierto, muchas gracias por los Reviews, me llenan de ánimos para seguir escribiendo esto, jeje, ¡Spasibo!

Bueno, comenzamos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cap 8

Alfred salió del baño y se veía tan diferente, la verdad es que me impresionó, esa ropa le lucía muy bien y cuando lo vi posando así me comporte de una forma ridícula, di un salto hacia atrás y no caí en la cama, caí en el piso, espero que esa haya sido la causa de esa estúpida hemorragia nasal, aunque no me golpeé en la cara…que raro…

Sabía que si en verdad el me interesaba tenía que cuidarlo, pero, por la forma en que él se comporta parece que él no quiere nada de mí… pero, tenía que hacer algo…

Me levanté del piso y limpié la sangre, caminé hacia el armario y saqué un bufanda azul, era de mis favoritas, pero, supuse que se le vería bien, al igual que le ofrecí mis guantes con la escusa de que le combinaban… no quería que pasara frío, por lo menos eso…

-Toma- Al final le extendí la mano para darle una tarjeta con mi número telefónico en ella, esperaba que si algo pasaba él me tuviera confianza en que yo haría lo posible para ayudarlo.

Cuando Alfred por fin salió de la habitación sentí un calor enorme y como mi cara se sonrojaba, ¿Qué acaso no dejaría de hacer eso? ¿Por qué me contradigo? Digo que haré o dejaré de hacer algo y cuando llega el momento hago completamente lo opuesto. Me siento tan torpe…pero me alegra haberlo hecho.

Regresé a leer mi libro, lo levanté del suelo, estaba junto a mi cama, y me volví a sentar. Qué curioso que en la biblioteca de la escuela tuvieran un libro en mi idioma natal, y más aún que fuera un libro acerca de cómo comportarse con una pareja…no puedo cree que estoy leyendo esto….

-Si tu pareja es rusa….Veamos. –Busqué la página para leer ese capítulo. ¿No creen que sea raro que un libro venga por nacionalidad? –_Si tu pareja es rusa deberás saber algunas cosas importantes aparte de su gusto por el vodka o por las comidas calientes, como que son personas un poco solitarias, algunas son serias pero cuando tienen confianza pueden ser muy amables, tienden a ser un poco agresivos pero son muy protectores con la personas de las que se enamoran._ –Leí en voz baja. -¿Amor? ¿Protectores?...Nyet…veamos otro capítulo. –Busqué en el índice y encontré el capítulo para americanos, busqué la página y comencé a leer.

_-Si tu pareja es americana deberás saber que son personas hiperactivas, algunas con personalidades muy extrañas, pero en lo general son ruidosas, tienden a tener un gusto sobrehumano por los dulces y son muy extrovertidas, pero cuando quieren a alguien se comportan dulcemente con él, parecen otra persona…. –_Cerré el libro, ya no lo soportaba, era obvio, Alfred no estaba enamorado de mí y yo no sabía si yo lo estaba de él…Lancé el libro hacia la pared y pateé la pata de la cama, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar un segundo golpe, escuché que tocaban la puerta., me acerqué y abrí.

-¿Da?

-Hola Ivan perdón por volver a molestar pero iba pasando cuando escuché un golpe ¿Está todo bien? –Hédeváry preguntó mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro, casi se tuvo que poner de puntillas.

-¿Eh? Da…está todo bien, solo choqué con la pared…

-No lo creo, pareces afligido. Sin mentir, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Puede pasar? No quiero hablar en el pasillo.

-Claro. –Hédeváry entró y se sentó en la cama de Alfred, yo me senté en mi cama, quedamos frente a frente.

-Lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado muy confundido…

-¿Por qué? ¿Es algo de la escuela? ¿Las clases? ¿El reglamento?

-Nyet….es sobre…Alfred.

Hédeváry se volteó cubriendo su cara, bueno, de la nariz para abajo.

-Al principio, usted lo sabe, tuve problemas con él, pero… -Me sentí muy apenado, mordí mi labio y miré el piso.

-¿Si? –Respondió mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Pues, ahora creo que siento algo por él, pero no se qué, me siento terrible y no sé qué hacer al respecto. ¿Qué me aconseja?...- Pero no respondió. -¿Señorita?... –Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué al baño, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero sabía que no pasaba nada bueno cuando vi sangre salir por debajo. Abrí la puerta y ella estaba recargada en la pared, roja y cabeceando, creo que iba a perder el conocimiento. Me acerqué a ella y la cargué para recostarla en mi cama.

-¿Señorita?... –Toqué su frente y agité un poco sus hombros. Estaba muy preocupado. Pero paso algo que me asustó aún más.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ivan! –Se levantó de golpe y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, creo que ahora tenía mucha más energía. Me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió. -¡No te das cuenta! ¡Tonto! –Me dio un golpecito en la frente.

-¿Q- que pasa? –Pregunté abrazándome a mí mismo (No como un forever alone, claro), creo que me daba más miedo su reacción que la respuesta que me fuese a dar.

-¡Ivan! ¡Está más que claro! ¡Ese sentimiento es A- M- O- R! ¡Estas enamorado! ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

Muy bien, ahora estaba comprobado, estaba enamorado de Alfred, pero, no me gustaba esa sensación, ya la había tenido antes y solo me había causado problemas.

-Da… ya veo…temía eso…-Dije en voz baja haciendo que Hédeváry detuviera su celebración.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Ivan? –Se acercó a mí y levantó mi rostro para verme a los ojos. –estar enamorado es algo muy lindo…

-No sé si Alfred sienta lo mismo por mí…eso es lo que realmente me preocupa…

-¡Tranquilo! –Hédeváry me mostró los pulgares y me guiñó un ojo. –Las cosas pasarán como tengan que pasar, así que no te angusties. - enseguida se levantó y salió del cuarto.

-Lo que tenga que… pasar…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salimos de la escuela para ir a la cuidad, aún era temprano, más o menos las dos o tres de la tarde pero estaba haciendo frío, sin embargo casi no lo sentía, la bufanda y los guantes eran muy cálidos, cuando regrese le debo agradecer a Ivan…

Todos estaban discutiendo a dónde querían ir, Francis quería ir a la calle dónde estaban las tiendas de ropa, los italianos a los restaurantes, Gilbert quería ir a un karaoke, Antonio quería conocer los parques, no sé a donde quería ir Matt (No lo escuché)… Yo quería ir a las tiendas de comics pero Iggy me pegó diciéndome que ya tenía muchos en casa. ¡Pero no estamos en casa, ni cerca!

-¡Ya cállense! –Gritó Iggy. –Está haciendo frío, vamos a un café y allí nos ponemos de acuerdo… no veo porqué no ir a todos los lados, tenemos bastante tiempo…

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Iggy! Se te ocurren cosas buenas de vez en cuando.

-¡¿Cómo que de vez en cuando?

-Es verdad, tú tiendes a ser muy aburrido… -Dijo Francis recargando su codo en el hombro de Antonio.

-¡Nadie te preguntó Francis!

-Tú lo acabas de hacer, aparte de aburrido con mala memoria…

Iggy en ese momento se lanzó contra Francis tirándolo en la nieve y comenzaron a pelear, golpes, rasguños, insultos, lo normal entre ellos…ya estaba acostumbrado. Antonio tomó a Francis por los brazos y lo separó de Iggy, Gilbert por su parte tomó a Iggy de la cintura y lo cargó en su hombro.

-¡Kesesesese! Iggy no deberías pelear…vas a arruinar tu look.

-¡Cállate y bájame! ¡Me estas lastimando la espalda! ¡No me digas Iggy! –Se quejaba mientras pataleaba, pero…Iggy pega como niña. Al final Gilbert lo bajó y se agachó a su altura para darle un golpecito en la frente.

-Es divertido hacerte enojar… -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que se enojara mas. (Si eso era posible)

Me sorprende que Ludwig no estuviera, hubiera puesto orden enseguida, ¿Qué no era el hermano menor de Gilbert? Claro, aunque parezca lo conrtario.

-¿Gilbert? ¿Y tú hermano? –Pregunté mientras retomábamos paso.

-¿West? …no pudo venir. Parece que Hédeváry lo quiere como prefecto para que cuide a los alumnos mientras ella no puede. Si lo creo… Él me regaña mucho. Una vez intenté tirar a un chico en la fuente de mi anterior escuela y West me noqueó y me tiró a la fuente para que reaccionara. ¿Verdad que mi hermanito es genial? ¡Pero eso no le afecta a alguien tan awesome como yo!

Definitivamente Gilbert es raro.

Cuando llegamos al café pedimos una mesa con ocho asientos aunque solo habíamos siete sentados y un oso polar flotando…ah no…era Matt.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¿Entonces a dónde vamos primero? Si nadie va a hablar yo daré mi opinión. Creo que primero debemos ir a la tienda de com… ¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Me quemo! -Iggy me había lanzado el café hirviendo a la cara

-Te dije que no iríamos allí… -Me dijo sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-¡Eres malo! ¡Qué bueno que no eres mi hermano! –Dije casi soltando heroicas lágrimas, pero él no me hizo caso.

-Bien, entonces primero podemos ir a caminar al parque, luego vamos a dónde están las tiendas de ropa, después vamos a comer y al final vamos al karaoke. –Dijo Iggy seriamente, vaya que es bueno para planear cosas.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! –Gritaron Gilbert y Antonio al mismo tiempo. Enserio no quiero saber qué pasará cuando se enteren que ambos quieren con Iggy.

Salimos del café y fuimos al parque más cercano, era uno con muchos juegos y cuando vi los columpios desocupados no dudé en correr hacia ellos. Es una de las formas que no involucran drogas en las que siento que puedo volar. Pero, por experiencia propia, no se suelten si el piso es de asfalto.

Gilbert jaló a Iggy hacia una resbaldilla enorme pero este no quería, le tiene un poco de miedo a las alturas. A final de cuentas no serviría de nada ya que Gilbert lo volvió a cargar, subió las escaleras con él en el hombro, (Típica escena de King Kong, pero en vez de Gorila era un albino hiperactivo y en lugar de bella mujer era Iggy) En la misma posición bajaron, no fue gran cosa a excepción de que Iggy estaba desmayado.

-¡Kesesesese! ¿Ves Iggy? ¡Fue divertido! –Rió mientras se levantaba aún con él en el hombro.

-Te… voy a… matar…. –Dijo Iggy mientras se tiraba en la nieve casi en posición fetal y Gilbert de acariciaba la cabeza muy divertido.

De repente sentí una voz haciéndome que parara de columpiarme. Era Antonio, se estaba acercando a mí.

-¡Antonio! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estabas con Francis?

-Je, solo quería charlar contigo, por lo de hace ra…. –Antonio se detuvo de golpe al ver a Gilbert abrazando a Iggy, su sonrisa se borró. -¿Por qué abraza a Arthur?

-Ah…..lo que pasa….es que…..-No sabía que decir, no quería que hubiesen problemas.

-Ya veo…. –Dijo Antonio y comenzó a reír. - Son compañeros de cuarto ¿No?

Sentí un alivio inmediato.

-Y- yes, ha de ser por eso que se comporta tan empalagoso.

-Por un momento pensé que a él igual le gustaba Arthur, eso hubiera sido muy malo, él parece ser más cercano, pero si son amigos no veo problema.

-Por cierto ¿De qué querías hablar? –Traté de cambiar el tema.

-¡Cierto! Lo que pasa es que tu reacción cuando saliste de nuestro cuarto hace rato me preocupó un poco. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, no hay problema, es solo que no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Acaso no lo veías venir?

-No, es solo que yo no pensé que fuera eso, aún no lo creo, yo lo veo más como un intento de amistad.

-A veces pasa eso…confundimos dos cosas parecidas y luego resulta que es lo que menos pensamos. Una vez pensé que una manzana era un tomate y resultó ser una ciruela.

-Bueno, yo no confundo frutas… -Pensaba que Gilbert no era el único raro.

-Bien, bien, lo que creo que te pasa a ti es que confundes amistad con curiosidad. Crees que tienes una de esas dos, pero no es cierto, lo que te pasa es otra cosa completamente distinta, se llama amor.

-¿Amor? –Fue entonces que me di cuenta que la razón por la quería molestarlo era para que me prestara atención, no era enojo, que me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, pero que me daba vergüenza que me viera vulnerable. -¡No! ¡Debe ser otra cosa! –Tomé una bola de nieve y se la estrellé en la cara.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!

-¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! –Quería mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa, no quería pensar en Ivan. Prefería escuchar un sermón de Iggy completo, a seguir así. (Créanme no quieren escucharlo, se pueden morir de aburrimiento).

Tomé varias bolas de nieve, las mismas que lancé al blanco más inútil, indefenso y obvio aparte de los italianos, los que por cierto ya estaban escondidos en un arbusto, y ese blanco era nada más ni nada menos que Iggy, fue curioso que Francis y Gilbert pensaran igual que yo… Iggy quedó como un muñeco de nieve, un extraño, deforme y horrendo muñeco de nieve.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No te preocupes Iggy! ¡Te salvaré! –Corrí hacia donde estaba, él no se podía mover por tanta nieve que tenía encima, pero nadie le manda ser tan debilucho. Lo tomé de una pierna y lo arrastré hasta sacarlo, (Y un poco más casi llegando al lodo)

-¡kesesesese! ¡Debes aprender a divertirte! Y a levantar pesas… -Dijo Gilbert abrazando a Iggy de nuevo.

Los italianos salieron de los arbustos y se acercaron a nosotros.

-Veeeeeeee. Ahora vayamos a ver la ropa… podemos encontrar algo lindo.

-¡Fratello estúpido! ¡No digas "lindo"! ¡Suena raro!

-Pero hermanito….

Bueno, entonces fuimos a una calle donde vendían toda clase de ropa, espero que Gilbert no le pruebe ropa a Iggy como si fuera una Barbie barata.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Bien! ¡Ahora es mi turno para salir aquí! No es que me dé gusto…claro… es solo que me están obligando. ¡Que les quede claro!

¡LA HORA TSUNDERE DE IGGY! (¡Oye!)

Hoy íbamos a salir a la ciudad, ¡Yo solo voy porque no quiero que Francis, Gilbert o Alfred causen caos y yo tenga que responder! Pero, como soy un caballero, me vestí lo mejor que pude sin parecer muy formal. Para mí eso es muy fácil, mi gusto en ropa es el mejor, no le hagan caso a Francis.

Salí del baño y Gilbert ya estaba casi listo, pero lo ignoré, no me daba ganas de hablar con él… ya tendría que soportarlo toda la tarde.

Me estaba poniendo un abrigo, afuera hacía frio, el clima de Londres al que estoy acostumbrado es lluvioso, pero no frio, así que no estoy acostumbrado. Abrochaba los botones cuando me abrazaron por la cintura con fuerza. ¡Estúpido Gilbert! Creo que es más molesto que Alfred. Me traté de chispar de su agarre pero es muy fuerte, no puedo negarlo.

Gilbert me dijo que me veía muy abrazable con el abrigo que llevaba puesto y que no pudo evitarlo. Estuve a punto de tomar un periódico y tratar de educarlo como a los perros, pero claro, los perros aprenden mucho más rápido…

Una vez que me dejó en paz, se tiro en mi cama distendiéndola por completo, estaba haciendo un berrinche silencioso mientras golpeaba mi almohada con los puños. ¡Se comporta como un bebé!

Me acerqué a él para quitarlo de mi cama y cuando toqué su hombro el me jaló y me puso debajo de él con una velocidad increíble, se parecía a Francis, me acorraló con sus brazos, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza, no pude evitar sentir vergüenza, sin embargo, no pude moverme ni quitar mi vista de sus ojos rojos que me miraban con malicia… pensé que me violaría, ¡Noooo! De Francia lo esperaba, pero no de alguien que apenas conozco.

Gilbert me revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa y se quitó de encima de mí, yo aún estaba recostado con los ojos en blanco, casi me sale espuma por la boca. Cuando por fin reaccioné me levanté y le grité a Gilbert que no dijera ni una sola palabra de lo que había hecho o que si no lo maldeciría por toda su inmunda vida, él solo se rió y me preguntó que si ya nos íbamos, que ya era hora de salir. ¡¿Qué nunca me escuchan? ¿Enserio causo sueño?... (Aura depresiva)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hédeváry salió del cuarto y yo ya sabía lo que me pasaba, estaba seguro, ya no le daría rodeos, estaba enamorado de Alfred. Pero aún tenía dos problemas, él me recordaba mucho a esa persona que tanto me hizo daño y que no sabía si se daría cuenta, (Bueno, Alfred no es la persona más brillante del mundo) y, si se daba cuenta, no sabía si me correspondería… (¡Vaya parecen que son tres!)

Me levanté de la cama a limpiar la sangre del baño, era mucha, parecía escena de anime gore, solo que sin partes mutiladas por todos lados. Entonces vi la ropa que Alfred había usado antes de cambiarse, estaba regada en el baño, había un pantalón, una playera, una camisa, unos calzoncillos de superman….. ¿Calzoncillos? ¿Qué no se los había puesto en la mañana? Tomé toda la ropa para que no se ensuciara y las saqué del baño, la puse en una esquina del cuarto.

Cuando salí del baño vi el libro tirado en el piso y lo levanté, a fin de cuentas no era mío y lo tenía que regresar a la biblioteca en buen estado si no quería que me cobrarán comisión por daños, mejor entregarlo de una vez de por todas, como sea, ya había leído lo que necesitaba.

Salí del cuarto y me fui a la biblioteca, los pasillos estaban vacíos, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, parece que muchos decidieron salir. Entré a la biblioteca en la que había estado hace apenas un par de horas para pedir el libro que ahora mismo estaba regresando. Lo puse en el estante correspondiente y vi como un chico trataba de bajar un libro del de al lado, pero era muy bajito y no alcanzaba, esos chicos hacen que me den ganas de presionarles la cabeza hacia abajo. Me acerqué, baje el libro que necesitaba y se lo di, el volteo, tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos morados….eso se me hace familiar.

-¿Gracias? –Dijo mientras mordía un trozo de algo negro, parecía dulce, me parece se llama regaliz o algo así.

-Nyet, no hay problema. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Emil… -Era extraño, me recordaba a alguien con la cara y actitud parecida.

-Tu cara… ¿Acaso eres pariente de Lukas Bondevik?

-Soy su… hermano menor… -Dijo con una cara de evidente depresión.

-Con razón, se parecen mu…

-¡No nos parecemos en nada! ¡No lo digas!

Entonces puse mi mano sobre su cabeza (No pude evitarlo) y presioné hacia abajo lentamente, el trataba de quitar mi mano pero simplemente no podía, no digo que esté gordo pero por lo menos peso 15 Kg más que él.

-No deberías gritar en la biblioteca… -Susurré con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía mi dedo sobre mi boca. Enseguida quité mi mano de su cabeza. –Bueno, nos vemos. Do svidanya… -Dije dando palmaditas en su hombro.

-A- dios… -El se quedó inmóvil parado frente al estante. A veces me dicen que soy un poco intimidante, pero yo no lo creo…

Fui hacia la recepción para avisar que había regresado un libro, la encargada era una linda chica con ojos verdes, sonrisa felina y cabello rubio atado con un listón que formaba un nudo en nuca.

-Gracias… ¿Disculpa? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es que hace rato se me olvido preguntártelo.

-Soy Ivan, Ivan Braginsky…

-Mucho Gusto, puedes llamarme Emma, eres nuevo ¿Verdad? Nunca te había visto.

-Da. –No sé porque pero creo que ella puede ser como Hédeváry, aunque parece más agradable.

-Jeje, bueno, por tu nombre… ¿Eres ruso? O No sé… ¿Ucraniano? , ¿Bielorruso? Ya sabes, lo que era la Unión Soviética.

Era….esas palabras me deprimen, no me gusta que la unión Soviética se haya separado.

-D- da soy ruso, bueno, muchas gracias… me voy…

-Ok… cuando necesites algo yo puedo ayudarte. También soy asistente de Elizabeta. – Asistente… de… ¿Hédeváry? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso no es buena señal! ¡Esta chica es igual a ella!

No dije nada más, solo asentí con la cabeza y salí de la biblioteca casi corriendo.

Llegué al cuarto de nuevo y abrí la puerta, cuando entré me di cuenta que… estaba aburrido… ¡Muy aburrido! Era domingo por la tarde, podía salir a divertirme, el que Alfred no esté no significa que yo no pueda salir, y no al supermercado, sino a algún bar, café o por lo menos a comprar algo….no me importa ir solo.

Tomé de nuevo mi abrigo y salí, no sabía hacia dónde ir, dejaría que me llevara la corriente.

Comencé a avanzar, veía a las personas caminar por la calle, a los niños jugar con la nieve y como comenzaban a encender las luces de las tiendas. Una en particular llamó mi atención, vendían artefactos de ferretería, entre y por alguna extraña razón sentí atracción por una tubería plateada, era muy linda, así que la compré… ¿para qué? No se…

Salí de la tienda y las personas me veían raro, supongo que no es normal ver al alguien de mi estatura cargando con una tubería por la calle. Pero es que era muy bonita…y no me incomodaba en absoluto lo que pensaran.

Parecía que sería una linda tarde…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Entramos a una tienda de ropa para caballero, aunque Francis quería lo contrario…bueno, no, quería ir a una lencería y Gilbert lo apoyaba, pero después de un par de golpes por parte de Iggy cambiaron de opinión.

Era muy grande y tenían ropa buena. Corrí hacia una playeras con estampados de superhéroes… ¡Seguro quedarían geniales con mis calzoncillos favoritos! Gilbert fue hacia unas camisas de colores chillones, decía que alguien tan awesome como él debía vestir con colores vistosos para que nadie se perdiera de su awesomidad…

Mario y Luigi….digo Feliciano y Lovino… veían algunos trajes y el menor decía que deberían probárselos, el mayor solo lo ignoraba…

Aprovechando que Gilbert estaba en el probador con unas cuantas decenas de ropa Antonio se acercó a Iggy preguntándole qué clase de ropa le gustaba, parecía ser su primer intento de establecer una relación con él. Iggy contestó sin problemas, dijo que _·"Ropa de caballero" _Pffff…. Se ve mejor con un pantalón ajustado, camiseta rota y púas por todos lados aparte de las de su cabello y sus cejas.

Francis estaba en un dilema entre comprar un pantalón con relleno en el trasero o una faja… mordía un pañuelo en el piso, era un estorbo para los otros clientes.

Yo tomé una de las playeras y la compré, era taaaaaaaaaan genial. Tenía un rayo dorado en una superficie roja, se me vería, (disculpen por copiar a Gilbert), Awesome.

Antonio tomó a Iggy del brazo y lo llevó a dónde tenían algunas camisetas, le ofreció varias para que se las probara, (Pensé que eso de la Barbie lo haría Gilbert) él se negó al principio pero, la cara de cachorro que puso Antonio pudo más que su personalidad tsundere y descarada, así que accedió.

Era una camiseta con un tomate, ¡Un tomate! ¡Iggy se veía tan gracioso! No sabía que estaba más rojo, el tomate o su cara.

Al final solo Gilbert y yo compramos ropa, bueno y Antonio le compró esa ridícula playera a Iggy a pesar que él le dijo que no era necesario

Salimos y uno de los italianos comenzó a saltar de emoción, era hora de comer y él elegiría el lugar. (¡Todos ignoraron que yo quería ir a Mc Donalds! T3T) La salida a pesar de la pelea entre Francis e Iggy y el que me ignoraran, era más buena de lo que creí y, hasta ahora no ha habido problemas…pero, los problemas le dan emoción a la vida ¿No?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, si fue así me alegro mucho. Como siempre, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo de todo hasta golpes con tubería, los espero con los brazos abiertos. ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	9. Chapter 9

¡Privet! Otra vez aparezco, traigo ya por fin este capítulo, espero les guste. Como siempre gracias por los reviews, leerlos me hace feliz y me anima mucho. (¡Vamos Ren! ¡Vamos Ren! ¡Wiiiiii!)

Ok, Ok, ahora me siento como Alfred. Ya. Comenzamos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salimos de la tienda de ropa, por lo menos Gilbert y yo satisfechos por nuestra compra, Iggy todavía se quejaba de la playera que le había comprado Antonio y Francis refunfuñaba que debió comprar el pantalón con relleno.

-¡Hahahahaha! Esta playera se me verá genial. ¡Es tan heroica!

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Con todo esto me veré mucho más awesome de lo normal!

-Antonio te dije que no era necesario que me compraras esto.

-Waaa….bueno, por lo menos úsala de pijama… ¿Si?

Íbamos por la calle rumbo a los restaurantes. Feliciano, bah… mejor le digo Feli… Ok, Feli estaba bastante alegre.

-¡Ve! Vayamos a un restaurante Italiano. Seguro tienen pasta.

-Mon ami… es mejor ir a un restaurante francés…. Como sea, es la mejor gastronomía del mundo.

-Pues si me dejan opinar creo que debemos ir a un restaurante brita…..

-¡Cállate Arthur! Tu eres, junto con Alfred el último en tener derecho en opinar a donde hay que ir a comer. –Gritó Francis… (¡Oye mi gusto no es tan malo! ¡Por lo menos lo mío no sale pixeleado!)

-El awesome yo dice que hay que ir a donde quiera Arthur, digo, Su comida no es tan mala ¿O sí?

Todos miramos a Gilbert con los ojos en blanco excepto Arthur, que estaba un poco sorprendido de que alguien lo apoyara.

-Vaya, parece que alguien tiene buen gusto… -Dijo Iggy dando una palmada en la espalda a Gilbert, al cual se la regresó sin medir su fuerza haciéndolo caer de cara, pero, no le pasó nada ya que Antonio lo tomo de la mano para que no hiciera daño.

-Jejeje, Arthur ¿Estás bien?

-Eh…s- si, gracias Antonio.

Iggy se sonrojo, estaba mirando sus manos juntas, sus dedos entrelazados, como yo temé a Ivan… ¡Alfred deja de pensar en eso!

-¡Oye! ¡Suelta a Iggy! –Gritó Gilbert aparentemente celoso.

-Solo evité que se lastimara por tu culpa, no debiste haberlo empujado y… su nombre es Arthur. –Contestó Antonio sin perder su sonrisa y sin soltar a Iggy.

Sus miradas chocaron, creo ver un rayo entre ellas.

-Y- ya basta… -Dijo Iggy con una risita nerviosa soltando la mano de Antonio.

-Veee… bueno, entonces ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Feli un poco nervioso por el reciente pleito entre Antonio y Gilbert.

-¡Hahahaha! –Rompí el incómodo silencio. –Pues vamos al restaurante Italiano, no confío en nada que le guste a Francis. –Me sentía muy tenso, al parecer Gilbert ya había notado las intenciones de Antonio y lo mismo éste, aunque, ninguno de los dos son muy inteligentes…

A fin de cuentas fuimos a ese lugar. Era muy…muy… aburrido… ¡En serio! Era serio, elegante y aburrido, tal como le gustan a Iggy. Nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos al mesero. Antonio y Gilbert se sentaron a los lados de Iggy, los gemelos estaban uno frente a otro y yo estaba junto a Francis.

-Vee… no puedo esperar.

-Ok, debo admitir que este lugar es muy agradable. –Iggy parecía complacido por el lugar, pero, por quienes estaban a sus lados, no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego el mesero Feli nos dijo que pidiéramos una tal pasta con salsa marinara… suena raro…. Todos asentimos con la cabeza, a veces es bueno probar algo bueno, aunque en su nombre no esté la palabra Mc…

Estábamos esperando la comida y noté como Gilbert miraba con odio y celos a Antonio, el cual charlaba de forma agradable con Iggy

-Y bien Iggy… quería disculparme por haberte empujado… a veces las personas que son tan awesomes como yo no medimos nuestra fuerza…-Trató de llamar su atención, ya que este le daba la espalda.

-Sí, sí, Gilbert, como sea… -Contestó haciendo una seña con la mano sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Por alguna razón ye no le hacía caso….y vaya que es difícil ignorar a alguien como él. Me levanté disimuladamente y le pedí a Iggy que me acompañara al baño…lo sé, lo sé eso suena a algo que hacen solo las mujeres, pero necesitaba hablar con él.

-Iggy…. ¿Me acompañas al baño? – Susurré y el detuvo su charla con Antonio para voltear a verme.

-Alfred… ah, sí claro… -Se levantó de la silla para ir conmigo pero como el lugar estaba muy lleno pasó una de las cosas más vergonzosas de mi vida. La bufanda que llevaba puesta se atoró entre las sillas haciendo que me detuviera de golpe, Iggy que venía detrás chocó conmigo y los dos caímos al suelo, el encima de mi…. ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué Horror! ¡Parecía escena de una de esas películas que le gustan a Francis! ¡Mierda! ¡Todos en el lugar se nos quedaron viendo!

-¡E-esto no es lo que parece! –Grité mientras quitaba a Iggy de encima. -¡El es…! ¡Él es…!

-Soy su hermano mayor. –Dijo mientras se sacudía. –Nos tropezamos, lo siento… -Se acercó a mí y me dio la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Las personas regresaron a sus asuntos…

-Si quieres hablar conmigo podemos salir a la calle… -¿Cómo supo Iggy que quería hablar con él? ¿Acaso su "magia" funciona?

Así que salimos del lugar para hablar, no solo de Gilbert, sino que también quería saber su opinión acerca de lo que estaba pasando con Ivan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Oy polnym polna m__о__ya korobushka (Inserte tema de tetris aquí)__  
Yest' i sitets i parcha.  
Pozhaley, dusha-zaznobushka,  
Molodetskogo plecha._

_Vyydu, vyydu v rozh' vysokuyu,  
Tam do nochki pogozhu,  
Kak zavizhu chernookuyu,  
Vse tovary razlozhu._

Cantaba en voz baja para mí mismo mientras caminaba por la calle, estaría jugando con mi tubería, lástima que un policía me dijo que como a las personas no les daba confianza que la llevará por allí tenía que guardarla o me la confiscaría, así que la guardé en mi cinturón, la hubiese puesto en algunos de los compartimentos de mi abrigo, lástima que ya llevaba una oz, un martillo, una pistola, una metralleta…(Mi hermana mayor a veces me dice que son muchas, pero la mayoría me las ha regalado Natalya…) lo sé… le mentí a Alfred acerca de que solo tenía un arma…pero… no quería asustarlo diciéndole que en ese momento tenía un arma nuclear en el bolsillo… menos ahora sabiendo lo que siento por él…

Iba por una gran avenida llena de gente, la razón, era una de esas calles dónde solo hay tiendas de ropa. Llegué al aparador de una tienda muy grande de ropa para caballero, me llamó la atención que tuviera tantos clientes, supongo que, o la ropa es de muy buena calidad o que está barata. Decidí entrar para ver por mi cuenta.

Habían muchos estantes con ropa de todo tipo, en particular ropa abrigada, a fin de cuentas estamos en Diciembre, pleno invierno…. Pero uno en particular llamó mi atención, tenía playeras de estampados vistosos, había rojas, azules, amarillas, verdes…. Algunas con flores, corazones, rayos… No pude evitar pensar en Alfred, seguro que el usaría algo así…Sin embargo, estamos en invierno, no le serviría de nada si se la compro, además sería raro y, conociéndolo seguro se alejará de mí, puse la playera de nuevo en al estante, aunque eso no significa que no le regalaría nada.

Me acerqué a un aparador con bufandas, compraría una Alfred y se la daría con la excusa de que él no tiene una. Tal vez así no se lo tomaría a mal.

Salí de la tienda bastante complacido, con un regalo para Alfred y una camisa morada para mí. (En verdad amo ese color, bueno, ese y el amarillo) caminé el resto de la calle viendo a las personas salir y entrar a las tiendas, algunas abrazadas de su pareja o con sus familias. Recuerdo cuando salía con mis hermanas… Yekaterina me quería llevar a las zapaterías y Natalya quería ir a registro civil… claro que solo íbamos a la zapatería… Caminábamos por la plaza roja, que, cuando nieva se ve muy bonita, habían muchas personas tomándose fotos. A veces me asustaba un poco, ya que casi siempre que íbamos por allí algunas chicas me preguntaban si podían sacarse una foto conmigo, supongo que eran turistas, por mí no habían problemas, pero el hecho que mi hermanita llevara siempre un cuchillo no me agradaba mucho… ¡Bah! Aun así era divertido. Comíamos blinis y tomábamos té, incluso a nuestra edad seguíamos jugando en la nieve…. Las extraño mucho, espero poder ir a visitarlas pronto.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y de cuanto había caminado, cuando me di cuenta estaba una calle llena de restaurantes, fue algo oportuno ya que estaba comenzando a sentir hambre así que busque un lugar donde sentarme a comer. Encontré un restaurante ruso… ¡Qué bien! Entré sin dudarlo, espero que tengan vodka….

Era un lugar pequeño, casi no había gente, supongo que me atenderán pronto, me intenté sentar pero la tubería colgada de mi cinturón no me dejó, por lo que la puse sobre la mesa, fue raro, de repente todas la mesas de alrededor se vaciaron… Un mesero se acercó a mí, estaba pálido y tembloroso, así me gustan…

-Privet… ¿Puedo ver el menú?

-¡D- da! Aquí tiene… -Puso un menú sobre la mesa con cuidado como si estuviese desarmando alguna bomba.

-Muy bien… quiero un blini de naranja con queso ricotta y crema acida…

-¿Desea algo de beber?

-Da…me gustaría un vaso con vodka… ¿Da?

-S- señor, el blini es dulce, ¿No sabría mejor con un poco de té?

-Nyet, quiero vodka. –Entonces me moví de la silla para acomodarme y una pequeña revolver salió de mi abrigo y cayó al piso, la recogí. –Umh…espero que no se haya roto… -Dije limpiando el arma. En ese momento muchas personas entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo. Volví a ver al mesero el cual estaba muy pálido. –Vodka ¿Da?

-C- claro señor… no tardaré….

Je, había olvidado lo divertido que es asustar a las personas e intimidar a los meseros….

El regresó y puso una botella sobre la mesa y me dio un vaso de vidrio…

-Yo solo pedí un…

-Está bien señor…..es cortesía de la casa…

-Hehe… Spasibo…. –Tomé la botella y me serví un poco en lo que esperaba mi comida… Es bueno poder relajarse de vez en cuando… ¿Da?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iggy y yo estábamos en la calle, fuera del restaurante, yo todavía sentía vergüenza, me sentía como una ramera… ¡Y con Iggy! ¡Waaaaa! Debo borrar esa imagen de mi mente.

-Entonces… ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Iggy sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió… No recuerdo que fumara, sé que su hermano Scott si fuma, pero él… (Nota de autora: Iggy fumando se ve taaaaaaan sexy, no pude evitar poner eso en este fic.)

-No sabía que tuvieras ese vicio…

-Claro que fumo tonto… pero solo cuando estoy estresado…

-¿Y por qué estás estresado? Digo… en un anciano como tú eso ha de ser normal, pero, es solo curiosidad… Además si vamos a comer no creo que sea bueno que fumes antes….

-¡No soy un anciano! Y el que fume o no y cuando no es tu asunto.

-Claro, claro… te enojas como un anciano…. Lo quieras o no…

-¡Cállate! Quieres saber porque estoy estresado ¿Sí o no?

-Sí. Dime, dime.

-Buen… hace rato en nuestra habitación, estaba con Gilbert, nos estábamos cambiando para salir. Lo regañe por X razón y se tiró en mi cama, cuando lo traté de quitar me jaló del brazo y me puso debajo de él…estaba acorralado por sus brazos…

(¡Gilbert eres un idiota! Te dije que no lo presionaras….)

-Aja… continúa… -Cuando vea a Gilbert de nuevo le voy a dar una patada en…kksdjfghshjdf…. ¡Hasta que no puedas tener hijos!

-Bueno, es raro que alguien me trate de esa forma, me avergoncé mucho, no pude ni moverme, y, aunque sigo furioso con él, no puedo ni voltear a verlo…

-Ya veo… (Gilbert idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…)

-Pero allí no acaba el asunto… Me siento tan a gusto charlando con Antonio… él puede ser inmaduro, torpe y extraño pero me escucha y a diferencia de ustedes dos, no me llama Iggy. Sin embargo, dime tu… ¿Es mi imaginación? O ¿A Gilbert le molesta que esté con él?

-La verdad no estoy seguro… Gilbert es medio imbécil…Puede que solamente no le guste estar carente de atención…

-¿Por qué necesariamente de mi atención? –Me preguntó mientras exhalaba el humo.

- ¡Iggy no lo s….

-Dime la verdad… ¿Tu sabes algo de esto? Veo que ambos te hablan bastante bien. Cada vez me siento más incomodo… y ahora más que tengo una a cada lado. –Él en verdad estaba hablando en serio…

-Iggy… antes de decir otra cosa… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-No cambies el tema…

-¡Por favor! Después te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Ahora necesito que me escuches… Eres de las pocas personas en las que confío… aunque me dula decirlo… ¬3¬

-Bien… ¿Entonces qué te… -Iggy estaba a punto de preguntar cuando vimos a Ivan caminado del lado opuesto de la calle con un par de bolsas. Parecía estar buscando algo, veía las tiendas. –Mira Alfred, es tu compañero…Ivan… ¿Qué estará haciendo por aquí? Y… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando lo viste? –Iggy me dedicó una mirada maligna que pensé que sólo tenía Francis…

-Ah….ah… ¿Podemos entrar ya? Seguro la comida esta lista y los demás nos están esperando. –Tomé a Iggy de la manga de su abrigo, le arranqué el cigarrillo de la boca y lo apagué. Lo obligué a entrar al edificio. Por alguna razón, no quería que me viera… menos con la cara roja….

-Espera… Alfred.

-Charlemos mas al rato, recuerda que todavía faltan algunos lugares… ¿Si?

-Claro… supongo que está bien…

Entramos de nuevo al restaurante y nos quedamos con los ojos en blanco, el lugar estaba destruido, había pasta por todos lados, salsa en las paredes las mesas volteadas, los comensales escondidos y, como si fuera escena de Dragon Ball… (Sí, conozco Dragon Ball) Estaba Gilbert frente a Antonio, ambos respiraban un poco agitados, su ropa estaba toda raspada y sucia.

-¡¿Cómo pasó esto? –Gritó Iggy mientras se acercaba, los tomó de las mangas y les dio un golpe en la nuca tan fuerte que casi los noquea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Muy bien ahora yo contaré todo lo que pasó mientras Alfred e Iggy estaban en la calle. (¡Eres la autora! ¡No me digas Iggy! Tengo un nombre, nombre de caballero, que me gustaría que usaran de vez en cuando)

Iggy y Alfred habían salido después de ese vergonzoso accidente, y los demás se quedaron en la mesa. Antonio y Gilbert estaban separados solo por una silla, el ambiente estaban tan tenso que… ah….

-Ve… no puedo esperar a que llegue la pasta.

-Bueno, puede que no sea algo francés pero la comida italiana igual es buena mon amis.

-Bastardo… la comida italiana es la mejor.

Había una discusión acerca de la comida, cuando llegó el mesero con varios platos de pasta, los puso sobre la mesa y en el medio puso una jarra con agua, no vendería alcohol a jóvenes… aunque fuesen mayores de edad, no lo parecían. Todos comenzaron a comer sin importar que ni Alfred ni Arthur hubiesen regresado.

-Vaya, en verdad esto esta delicioso. –Dijo Antonio muy alegre. –El sabor del tomate es muy bueno.

-¡Kesesesese! Pues si tanto te gusta…-Entonces Gilbert tomó un puñado de pasta y se la estrelló en la cara a Antonio. –Ups, discúlpame, déjame darte agua. –Tomó la jarra completa y se la vació en la cabeza.

-¿¡Cual es tu problema! ¡Yo no te hice nada! –Gritó Antonio furioso mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Todas las personas comenzaron a hacer espacio por si había una pelea, cosa que pasó. Francis y los gemelos se fueron a esconder lejos de ellos, no sabían ni la razón por la que había comenzado el pleito, pero, seguro era algo o muy serio o muy estúpido.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¿Quién te crees? –Gritó Gilbert tirando todas las cosas que estaban en la mesa.

-Pues eso quiero saber imbécil. –Antonio se acercó a Gilbert y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. –Ahora dime…

-¡No te importa! –Entonces Gilbert le dio un puñetazo en el plexo solar a Antonio haciendo que este se doblara tratando de respirar. –Eres muy poca cosa para mí.

-Ha…..claro…. –Antonio trataba de respirar e incorporarse del golpe. Cuando se levantó desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa y subió sus mangas a la altura de los codos (Que imagen mental tan sexy). –No debiste desafiar a un español. -Tomó impulso y dio un golpe en el awesome rostro del albino haciendo retroceder algunos pasos.

Ahora que mas puedo decir, continuó la lluvia de golpes, insultos, se jalonearon de la ropa, rodaron por el suelo, en fin, al final quedaron uno frente al otro en un restaurante destruido. Aquí entran Alfred y Arthur….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya había terminado de comer, la verdad es que estaba muy rico, para no ser un restaurante 100% Ruso, pero en fin, y me dieron vodka gratis. Sin embargo solo me bebí media botella, aun faltaban algunos lugares que quería visitar y probablemente igual bebería allí.

Pagué la cuenta y salí del lugar, en ese momento las personas comenzaron a entrar de nuevo al restaurante…ahora que lo pienso yo comí completamente solo… creo que no debí dejar que todo el mundo viese la revolver. Iba por la calle buscando otro lugar para pasar el rato, pero solo había restaurantes. ¿Qué podía hacer? La verdad no sabía, caminaría sin rumbo hasta que me dolieran los pies o hasta encontrar algo más interesante que hacer… no es divertido estar solo.

Caminé hasta llegar al final de una calle y cuando di la vuelta en la esquina choqué con alguien que venía corriendo, alguien muy familiar…

-¡Oye deberías tener más cuidado por donde cam…. –Era un chico albino de ojos rojos….iba conmigo en la primaria

-¿Gilbert? -Pregunté

-Ivan… no te veo desde que estábamos en la primaria….

-Lo sé... ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás lastimado?

-¡Nain! ¿Cómo crees? No fue nada… Oye, me enteré de que estás en el mismo colegio que yo…no te había visto hasta ahora. _(Pensando: En verdad te odio…)_

-Creo que sí, dime por qué corrías, pudiste lastimar a alguien o hacerte daño tu solo. –Gilbert es una persona hiperactiva y un poco violenta, no pude evitar preguntar.

-No te interesa, no es nada…-Intentó seguir corriendo cuando escuché la voz de Alfred.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Dónde estabas?- Gritaba mientras se acercaba corriendo a la esquina, tomé al chico del brazo y no dejé que se fuera.

-¿Alfred? Qué curioso que te encuentre.

-Ivan, pensé que hoy no ibas a salir…

-Pues no, pero me estaba aburriendo en la escuela así que decidí salir un rato, pero ya iba de regreso, no encuentro nada que hacer.

-Ya veo, gracias por detener a Gilbert… -Se acercó a él y le dio una patada en la entrepierna. ¡Auch!

-¡Alfred! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Por idiota, hiciste exactamente lo que te dije que no hicieras. Iggy está presionado. También por irte corriendo así sin decir a donde ibas. –No pensé que Alfred tuviera la capacidad de regañar a alguien tan parecido a él.

-Bueno Alfred ya me voy… nos vemos al rato. –Me despedí de él y di media vuelta

-Espera Ivan, nosotros vamos al Karaoke… Ya que estamos aquí, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

Me señale a mí mismo, con cara de incredulidad, me encogí de hombros y asentí con la cabeza. Puede que sea divertido. Dimos los tres algunos pasos y vimos a otros chicos corriendo hacia nosotros, reconocí a uno de ellos, era Arthur.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Te estaba hablando! ¿Por qué te fuiste así? –Gritó Arthur mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.

-No quiero que me regañes… Eso es poco awesome….

-Bueno… quiero que trates de llevarte mejor con Antonio, los dos son mis amigos…aunque no me guste… además vamos a convivir, no quiero que se arruine por una simple pelea…y, no creo que seas como un conejo…

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Iggy tiene corazón! –Gritó mientras lo abrazaba al punto de dejarlo inconsciente. -¡Vámonos! ¡Karaoke!

Todos comenzaron a caminar y Alfred se puso a mi lado, supongo que para que no me sintiera incomodo.

-Entonces Ivan, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Pues fui a comprar algunas cosas y a comer, eso es todo.

-Jeje, bueno, espero que te diviertas con nosotros.

-Da…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando entramos al restaurante todo estaba destruido, Gilbert y Antonio habían tenido una pelea. Ambos estaban sucios, lastimados y con la respiración agitada (Parecía, en lugar de pelea, práctica de sadomasoquismo) Bueno, en fin, Arthur enloqueció y los golpeó a ambos en la nuca.

-¡Oye Iggy! Eso no era necesario…

-¡Claro que lo era! ¡Se están comportando como animales! No… los animales se comportan mejor que ustedes. ¡Miren este desorden!

-Arthur, jeje, lo siento. Me alteré mucho, pero no volverá a pasar… -Dijo Antonio recuperando la compostura.

-Pues si tanto nos ves como animales ¡Véndeme y cómprate un conejo!- Gritó Gilbert furioso. (Estoy seguro que eso lo he escuchado en alguna película)

-Seguro el conejo se comportaría mejor que tú. (Eso igual)

-Hazlo, te va a dar mucho gusto ver que es más listo que yo. (Oigan…)

-Y también más educado. (¿Están reproduciendo esta escena?)

En ese momento Gilbert tomo su abrigo y salió corriendo del lugar, en verdad parecía muy enojado. Todos los demás incluyendo a Antonio salimos corriendo a buscarlo, que mal que corra tan rápido.

-¡Iggy! No debiste ser tan duro con él.

-No fui duro, él no sabe comportarse. Se toma las cosas muy apecho.

Entonces lo vi al final de una calle hablando con… ¡Ivan! ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Corrí hacia ellos, suerte que le había tomado el brazo para no dejarlo escapar. Tomé impulso y pateé a Gilbert en salva sea la parte. ¡Casi se tira al piso! Después llegó Iggy y habló con él.

Ahora la escena linda: la reconciliación de dos amigos en medio de la calle…y…. naaa, para que les miento, Gilbert casi estrangula a Iggy con un abrazo… fue muy gracioso. Ivan parecía aburrido así que le pregunté si quería acompañarnos… Sé que hace rato no quería que me viera, pero, ahora me gustaría pasar tiempo con él. Asintió con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia el karaoke, yo iba a su lado para que no se sintiera abandonado. ¡Soy un héroe y no puedo permitir eso!

Espero disfrutar mi tiempo con Ivan, y que eso me ayude a despejar mi mente, bueno eso y el hecho que aún tengo que hablar con Iggy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, y tengo una petición, en el siguiente todos los chicos van a ir al karaoke, me gustaría que me dieran una lista de las canciones que quieren que canten, así será más fácil para mí escoger… ¿Da? Spasibo. Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

¡Do svidanya!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Privet! Gracias por esperar este capítulo, espero que les guste. Antes que nada debo decir que las canciones mencionadas, los lyrics o las melodías no son de mi autoría, solo las utilizo para amenizar este fic, (Si gustan puse el link de la canción) Sin decir más

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminamos hasta un bar con karaoke al final de la calle, Alfred no se separó de mi lado en todo el camino y pude percibir cierta tensión entre dos de los chicos, uno era Gilbert y el otro era uno moreno de cabello castaño ambos separados por Arthur el amigo de Alfred.

Entramos y pedimos una cabina, esta era grande tenía un gran sillón en forma de L, varias sillas, una mesa con el cuadernillo de lyrics y una televisión plana de más o menos 30 pulgadas, debo decir que bastante cómoda. Yo me senté en el extremo del sillón y Alfred en el otro, en medio estaban todos los demás excepto Gilbert, él estaba sentado en la mesa. Honestamente siempre he pensado que le falta un poco de educación.

Entró un mesero por la puerta a tomar nuestra orden, ya saben en caso de querer bebidas, yo pedí una botella de vodka y entonces todos me miraron raro, supongo que se les hizo mucho para una sola persona.

-¡Vaya Ivan! No pensé que bebieras tanto. –Me dijo Arthur preocupado.

-Nyet, no es nada ya estoy acostumbrado a beber eso, de hecho el alcohol no me hace nada.

-El vodka es bueno pero ¡La cerveza alemana es mucho mejor! ¡Kesesesese!

Definitivamente Gilbert no ha madurado, creo que se comporta igual o peor que Alfred. Les contaré, él iba conmigo en la primaria junto con su hermano menor. Siempre que estábamos en clase él causaba algún tipo de problema y todos terminábamos castigados, una vez cuando estábamos en arte tomó un frasco de pintura y la vació en el asiento de la profesora ella quedó hecha toda una artesanía, otra vez metió una ardilla al salón y esta mordió a varios, incluyéndome… (Por cierto, nunca de los nunca hagan enojar a una ardilla y menos si esta tiene espuma en la boca) y otra vez causó un alboroto en el área de juegos después de la misma ardilla se robara su almuerzo, la persiguió hasta el límite de la escuela pero no pudo alcanzarla y comenzó a lanzarle piedras, las cuales golpearon todo y a todos excepto a su blanco principal.

Bueno, una vez lo empujé en los columpios con mucha fuerza y salió volando, pero esa es otra historia para otra ocasión. La idea es que es una personita especial de Dios…muy, muy especial.

Bueno, estábamos sentados y algunas bebidas estaban en la mesa entre vino, cerveza, vodka y ¿Coca cola?

-Eh, ¿De quién es la coca cola?-Pregunté, se me hacía un poco raro que, de todo lo que teníamos para beber alguien haya pedido algo así.

-Es mía. –Respondió Alfred con una enorme sonrisa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Qué bueno que seguiste mi consejo de no beber, sabes que tu resistencia es mínima. –Dijo Arthur.

-¡Hahahahaha! Mira quién habla, tú te tomas dos cervezas y terminarías como prostituta barata.

-Mon ami, tiene razón. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la fiesta de Navidad que te vestiste de…

-¡No lo digas! Nadie quiere saber eso. –Arthur en verdad parecía avergonzado, ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para que se pusiera así?

-¡Kesesesesese! No generalices. Dilo, dilo.

-Bueno, honhonhon, Arthur estaba casi en coma etílico entonces su hermano Scott, Alfred y yo lo metimos a un cuarto, le quitamos la ropa y lo vestimos de conejita playboy, con orejitas y colita. Imagínense como se veía, yo diría que adorable además con ese leve sonrojo se veía tan vulnerable.

En ese momento vi como Gilbert y el chico castaño se cubrieron la nariz, gritaron que iban a baño completamente sonrojados y salieron corriendo de la cabina a toda velocidad, casi tiran la mesa.

-¡Te dije que no lo dijeras! ¡Es algo muy vergonzoso! –Gritó Arthur casi ahorcando al chico rubio.

Debo decir que hasta ahora los amigos de Alfred me parecen muy graciosos y algo peculiares, es divertido estar rodeado de personas así ya que durante mucho tiempo yo estuve solo, no tenía amigos y las personas se alejaban de mí.

Recargué mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano mientras veía como Alfred, Arthur y el otro rubio, Francis (Creo que si) seguían peleando y riendo. La risa de Alfred era tan estruendosa pero, no sé, me gusta ver la sonrisa que se forma cuando rie.

-Ve… ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Feliciano. –Me habló uno de los gemelos sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era el que estaba sentado a mi lado, castaño claro y tenía un rulito al lado de su cabeza.

-Me llamo Ivan Braginsky, lamento no haberme presentado antes.

-Bragisnsky…. ¿Eres ruso?

-Da, viví mucho tiempo en Moscú con mis hermanas.

-Oh tienes hermanas, deben ser muy lindas contigo. ¿No?

-Si…lindas… (Si con eso te refieres a que te deprimen cada 2 minutos, pues si son lindas) bueno, me quieren mucho aunque son un poco especiales….un poco….poco….tal vez…

-Ve, que bueno. Este es mi hermano mayor, Lovino. –Entonces señalo al chico que estaba a su lado. Era idéntico a él, pero este tenía el rulo hacia el otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres Feliciano? –Vaya, parece que son dos polos opuestos.

Una vez pasados un par de minutos Gilbert y el otro chico, que por lo que escuché se llama Antonio entraron de nuevo a la cabina, tenían la respiración agitada y las cabezas mojadas, pero ya parecían más tranquilos. Por fin iba a comenzar la ¿Diversión?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminé al lado de Ivan hasta llegar a un bar decente, este estaba al final de la calle, era un karaoke con cabinas individuales que Francis conocía muy bien.

Mientras caminaba vi la bolsa que Ivan llevaba en la mano, tenía un logo que se me hizo muy familiar ¡Pero claro! Era de la tienda donde hace apenas unas horas había comprado mi camiseta. ¡¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Acaso el me estaba siguiendo? ¿Estará conspirando en mi contra? ¿Buscará mis debilidades y se las venderá a mis archí enemigos? No… si ya estábamos tratando de llevarnos mejor, además, si tratara de hacer algo para hacerme daño le hubiese puesto algo a la sopa esa.

En fin, me calmé y saqué esas ideas que, aunque muy racionales, eran un poco exageradas. (Soy un héroe y debo estar preparado para todo) y continué caminando. No me metería en esa aura densa entre Iggy, Gilbert y Antonio así que donde estaba estaría bien.

Llegamos al lugar e Ivan entró primero seguido de los italianos y el trío problemático, yo iba a entrar cuando Francis me tomó del hombro obligándome a verlo de frente.

-Él es el chico del que estas enamorado ¿Verdad? –Su sonrisa maliciosa hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrer por mi espalda.

-¿C- como? ¿I- Ivan? No…. –No me podía sentir más incomodo, al principio pensé que hablar con Francis me haría sentir más tranquilo pero ahora retiro lo dicho.

-Oh, es ruso ¿No?, jeje eres muy obvio, te gusta y no te culpo, el es alto, tiene bonitos ojos y parece una persona fuerte y protectora…y…honhonhon… me gustaría sentir ese bonito traser….

-¡Francis! ¡No te excites a media calle!- Sentí mi cara arder ante su comentario… aunque yo pensaba lo mismo ¡Excepto lo último, que quede claro!

-Mon ami, la idea es que ahora ya pareces más seguro de lo que sientes con respecto a nuestra charla anterior y eso es muy bueno. Sabes que lo que necesites me lo puedes contar y trataré de ayudarte.

-Gracias Fran…

-Y de paso como agradecimiento me dejarás sentir ese lindo cuerpo ruso.

-Pues puedes intentarlo, pero por su tamaño y personalidad seguro que terminas en un hospital.

Esa fue mi última palabra antes de entrar a la cabina; me senté en un extremo del sillón quedando frente a frente con Ivan el cual parecía aburrido aunque no tanto como cuando me lo encontré. Estábamos a punto de comenzar cuando Iggy me felicitó por no querer beber al pedir una coca cola… ¡El me felicitó! No puede ser, el no aguanta nada ¡Nada! Y se lo recordé con esa inolvidable anécdota de la fiesta de Navidad cuando lo vestimos de conejita playboy… ¡waaaa! Que tiempos… Y entonces Gilbert y Antonio tuvieron una crisis y salieron corriendo al baño. Ya después regresaron mojados como si se hubiesen ido a meter a la fuente de la plaza.

-¡Kesesesese! Bueno, ya es hora de comenzar. ¡Yo primero! –Gritó y se giró para elegir una canción pero Antonio ya tenía el cuadernillo en la mano y estaba a punto de darle play a la pista. ( watch?v=O1oRhK6s9-4)

-No te importa que comience yo ¿Verdad? Como sea, que mejor forma de empezar que con algo en español.

-Ah…no… -En serio Gilbert estaba ardiendo por dentro, si algo le molesta es que le contradigan, pero no haría nada solo por que Iggy lo había acabado de regañar.

Entonces Antonio comenzó a cantar, debo decir que no lo hacía nada mal, su voz era afinada y tenía mucho carisma además de que el ritmo de esa canción le quedaba por sus movimientos tan…tan…¡Dios, Iggy enserio esta en problemas! Antonio cantaba y le dedicaba pequeñas miradas seductoras que, Iggy ni siquiera notaba porque estaba muy ocupado bebiendo, supongo que para olvidad lo de navidad. (Yo igual lo haría)

-Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?-Preguntó Antonio mientras se tiraba en su lugar y daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Ha! ¿Crees que eres el único que canta en español? –Gilbert bebió de golpe su cerveza y se levanto de su asiento para buscar alguna canción en la lista, tomó el micrófono y se sentó en la mesa para dar play a la pista la cual comenzó a sonar. ( watch?v=JmP89cIGJZM)

Gilbert al principio estaba tranquilo, cantaba en voz baja y con una actitud sombría, muy extraña para su personalidad pero en un momento la canción se aceleró y Gilbert también, se levantó y cantó con más intensidad, utilizaba ademanes y su sonrisa era enorme, pero eso no duró mucho ya que la canción se relajo y regreso a su posición inicial y así se mantuvo hasta que se levanto de nuevo y caminó al lado de Ivan, Ivan, él estaba recargando su barbilla en su mano y sostenía un vasito en la otra pero parecía entretenido, en verdad no podía creer ya que estaba sonriendo y no era la sonrisa maquiavélica, más bien era muy tierna y agradable, la mire por el resto de la canción hasta que Gilbert comenzó a vociferar y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Soy tan awesome! Parezco toda una estrella ¿No lo crees Igg…. –Preguntó pero se detuvo al ver que este lo ignoraba por seguir bebiendo.-¡Iggy!

-¿Eh? Ahhh… si claro Gilbert. ¿Quién sigue? –Arthur ya comenzaba a hablar raro, el alcohol y él no son buenos amigos ¿Eh?

Todos nos miramos para saber quien seguiría, yo vi por el rabillo del ojo a Ivan el cual no decía nada hasta que alguien me tapo la vista. ¡Francis! El comenzó a hablar con Ivan mientras volteaba a verme disimuladamente pero pude percibir cierto de grado de burla. Ivan asintió y se levantó para tomar el segundo micrófono, acaso ¿Iba a cantar, a dueto, con Francis? Este buscó la pista y dio play.

-Mon ami, para que no te sientas incómodo yo cantaré las estrofas femeninas y tu las otras ¿De acuerdo?

-D- da. –Ivan parecía nervioso, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas y su boca temblaba, ¿Cantaría tan mal? Bueno, en realidad eso no me importaba, solo quería escucharlo de una vez por todas. ( watch?v=Fj-7CNuhKX4) La pista comenzó, era una canción con buen ritmo, creo haberla escuchado antes. Entonces me di cuenta que Ivan comenzaría, leyó el lyrics y abrió su boca para cantar. Era tan…tan… bueno. ¡Maldita sea! En verdad cantaba bien, a pesar de su acento y su suave voz logró que se escuchara incluso… ¿Atractiva?

Por su parte Francis no perdía el tiempo, el igual cantaba y bailaba como stripper…. Se acercó a Ivan y aprovecho que estaban haciendo ese numerito para quitarle la bufanda y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa la cual comenzó a desabrochar, yo no sabía si alentarlo a continuar o darle una patada en sus partes blandas, (Enserio, parecía despedida de soltero con una stripper peluda y horrenda) ¡Hablaba enserio hace rato! No tardaría mucho en toquetearlo todo e Ivan no haría nada ya que piensa que es parte del juego…No sé si pensar que es inocente o idiota.

Cuando la canción terminó Francis estaba todo agitado e Ivan estaba con la camisa medio desabrochada y con el cabello revuelto pero lo que me hizo sonrojarme fue que noto que lo estaba mirando a lo que respondió con una mirada y una leve sonrisa mientras regresaba a su asiento y daba un sorbo a su dichoso vodka. Yo solo me volteé para ocultar mi rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gilbert acabó de cantar y algunos comenzaron a aplaudir, yo no porque tenía un vaso en la mano, jeje, solo dos canciones y era el tercer trago que me servía. Gilbert empezó a hacer un berrinche frente a Arthur y en eso Francis se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí.

-Mon ami, te vez aburrido. ¿Quieres cantar una conmigo?

-Este, bueno pero yo no soy muy bueno cantando, mi acento no me ayuda.

-Tranquilo, tu acento es hermoso y seguro sonará perfecto con la canción además mi acento igual es raro.

-Da…-Asentí con la cabeza y me levante del sillón, puse mi vaso en la mesa y tomé el otro micrófono, Francis dio play a la pista y la música sonó. Me di cuenta de que yo era el primero en cantar y eso me causó un poco de pánico escénico, mis labios temblaban y mis manos sudaban pero aun así continuaría, quería hacer amigos y no lo lograría comportándome como un ermitaño, además Francis cantaría la parte femenina así que no sería tan vergonzoso.

A medida la canción avanzaba volteaba a ver ocasionalmente a Alfred el cual creo que trataba de hacer que Arthur dejara de beber; también trataba de moverme pero soy muy torpe y casi no tengo ritmo, en verdad Francis hacía todo un show… (Espero que solo haya sido eso) que me asustó un poco ya que me estaba desvistiendo, me quitó la bufanda y trató de desabrochar mi camisa…. Creo que sentí su mano en el sierre de mi pantalón después de que casi me quita el cinturón.

Cuando acabamos yo sentía que me habían quitado la virginidad por la forma en que me habían tratado, estaba todo desarreglado y agitado. Me acerqué a mi lugar y di un sorbo a mi vaso entonces sentí una mirada, era Alfred… ¿Qué hago? Solo regresé la mirada y le sonreí, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo y menos después del espectáculo que acababa de dar.

Puse mi bufanda en mi lugar y traté de volver a verme decente… (Cosa casi inútil) y volví a sentarme esperando al siguiente que cantaría, pero no pasó mucho antes de que el alcohol mostrara a su primera víctima.

-¡Hahahaha! Es hora de que este caballero, hic… les muestre su faceta más divertida…hic…-Arthur enserio estaba ebrio, y no me lo dijo su mirada perdida ni su sonrojo y menos el hecho de que tenía el cinturón como corbata sino el hecho de que estaba abrazando a Alfred como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, considerando que se la pasaba regañándolo…

Arthur se levantó con un poco de dificultad y buscó una canción en la lista, cuando pareció haberla encontrado ( watch?v=2pMM4iwC-ag) comenzó.

-Bueno, ahora presento por mi bella voz…hic… una de las mejores canciones de un orgullo de mi amada…hic… Inglaterra. –Una vez dicho eso dio play a la canción y cantó. A pesar de estar tomado cantaba bien, su acento inglés se adaptaba perfecto a la canción aunque su comportamiento era muy inusual, se los juro, estaba paseándose por la cabina con una sonrisa en la cara, entre estrofas daba otro sorbo a su botella para seguir en ese estado, entonces en el coro dio la orden de que todos cantáramos. Debió ser por el alcohol que Francis, Gilbert y Antonio ya estaban abrazados cantando, los gemelos igual y Alfred estaba con un *palmface* por todo lo que hacía Arthur, yo simplemente cantaba junto con los otros. Cuando la canción termino todos aplaudieron como locos, bueno Gilbert y Antonio lo hacían.

-¡¿Alguien quiere más? –Entonces dado de todos levantamos la mano menos Alfred, Arthur buscó otra canción en la lista y comenzó a cantar. ( watch?v=WIXg9KUiy00)... (Imagínenselo con esos mismos movimientos)

Era muy raro verlo cantar así y haciendo esas poses y caras, pero aun así era divertido ver la vergüenza ajena en cara de Alfred.

Arthur, Gilbert y Antonio estaban chocando entre sí al ritmo de la música mientras Francis grababa todo con su teléfono…lo que hace el alcohol…

Cuando por fin terminaron de medio destruir el lugar Arthur regresó a su lugar y bebió de golpe un vaso de vodka al igual que Gilbert y Antonio, pero a diferencia de ellos Arthur se desmayo, supongo que por la deshidratación y el cansancio, ah…también porque lo lanzaron contra la pared.

Los gemelos se levantaron y tomaron los dos micrófonos para cantar algo, ( watch?v=R3Ob_fTaWmI) en este caso a dueto, supongo que funcionaria ya que sus voces contrastaban mucho, la de uno era suave y la del otro era más fuerte.

-Ve… espero que les guste el italiano.

-¡Cállate! Yo empiezo. –Dijo el otro y empezó a cantar.

Mientras cantaban yo volteaba a ver a Alfred el cual trataba de hacer reaccionar a Arthur y alejaba a Gilbert y a Antonio. Yo me levanté entonces y tomé el cuadernillo de lyrics, me acerqué a su lugar para hacer un poco de aire frente al rostro de Arthur para que pudiese respirar, lo que pasa es que junto a las clases de tiro me enseñaron primeros auxilios… aunque casi no prestaba atención, por eso nunca pude hacer nada con las crisis de Hédeváry.

Cuando Arthur despertó los gemelos terminaron su canción, a pesar de no haberlos visto debo admitir que sus voces juntas sonaban muy bien y ese acento es muy lindo.

-¡Estoy bien! Ya…hic…. ya no me pasó nada. ¿Quién sigue? –Gritó Arthur sin embargo era más que obvio que no estaba bien, pero eso ya lo sabría mañana si es que padece de resaca. -¡Alfred! Tú no has cantado…hic…. Canta, canta.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?

-No…hic… el otro Alfred, ya sabes mi mágico unicornio…

-Este… ¿Hablas enserio? Recuerda que tu vez cosas y tu sarcasmo no es muy bueno, no lo distingo de cuando hablas enserio.

-¡Canta idiota! ¿Entendiste?

Alfred se levantó y tomó un micrófono, Arthur busco una canción en la lista.

-Ah, esta….sé que la conoces porque te la pasabas cantándola en tu habitación… creo que sale en una de esas tontas películas que te gustan.

-¡No son tontas! –Gritó antes de que la música comenzara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iggy se acercó a mí y me obligó a cantar algo que el escogería, eso no era buena señal ya que conociéndolo me pondría alguna de sus canciones en inglés británico… ¡No me gustan! Entonces me dijo que sería una de las que canto… ¿Me espiaba en mi habitación? No importa, la idea es que insultó mis películas ¡No son tontas! Tomé el micrófono y esperé a que Iggy diera play a la pista. ( watch?v=CGyw9cVNmK8)

No podía creerlo, era una de mis canciones favoritas a pesar que la letra no es del tipo que me gustaría… ya saben es medio cursi. Pero si no cantaba Iggy me regañaría. Entonces estaba a punto de comenzar pero algo me desconcentró en un segundo, Ivan me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, estaba esperando a que empezara, así que apliqué las técnicas de Iggy y di un trago a la botella de vodka, me quemó la boca pero no me importó, saque mis lentes y revolví mi cabello.

Cantaba casi sin moverme, cosa rara ya que cuando canto esta canción en mi habitación hago un espectáculo digno de medio tiempo del super bowl, en fin, ahora estaba medio tieso y creía que en cualquier momento me iba a dar un infarto, hasta que en una parte sin letra llegó Iggy al rescate.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Me susurró al oído.

-Estoy nervioso.

-¡¿Tu? ¿Nervioso? ¡Hahahahaha!

-No te burles, mejor canta conmigo para que me sienta más seguro.

-Si quieres yo canto contigo…-Ivan se levantó y tomo el otro micrófono. -¿Da?

-S- si quieres… -Así que continuamos a dueto, su voz cubrió por un momento a la mía hasta que sentí más seguridad y subí mi volumen para que contrastara con la de Ivan. La canción estaba a punto de terminar y para hacer el final más sorprendente di un giro, pero ¿Nunca han sentido que a veces las cosas no salen como quieren? Ah, pues así me pasó, no me di cuenta de que había cerveza regada en el piso entonces al dar ese magnífico giro me resbalé y caí…pero ¿Y el golpe? No lo sentí, ya que cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que Ivan me había atrapado y yo estaba recargado en su cuerpo….

-¡I-Ivan!- Grité y me separé de golpe

-¿Estás bien? Casi te caes…

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Alfie debes tener más cuidado! –Gilbert gritó y me miro de forma burlona haciéndome sentir incluso más avergonzado, así que tome la botella y di otro trago…lástima que yo aguante menos que Iggy cuando tomo enserio. Me tiré en mi lugar haciendo un puchero sintiendo el alcohol llegar a mi sistema. Francis se sentó a mi lado y me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Ya, nadie le dio importancia…no te preocupes, por nuestro estado seguro que se nos olvida mañana. –Volteé a ver a Ivan el cual se sentaba de nuevo como si no hubiese notado lo que pasó.

-Ah…hic… está bien… ¡Hahahahahaha! ¿Quién sigue? –Me levanté para seguir con esto, no me doblegaría por algo así. ¡Soy un héroe! Aunque, a pesar que a los demás se les olvide lo que pasó… estoy seguro que Ivan no lo olvidará…pero ya no importa ya que él es mi amigo…creo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que las canciones que escogí se adaptaran, fue un poco difícil escoger ya que me los imagino con tantas… pero solo pude tomar algunas. En fin… en el próximo capítulo pasarán algunas cosas que… honhonhon… no les diré. Así que espérenlo ¿Da? Ah, y gracias por esperar este. Como siempre comentarios, críticas y sugerencias las espero con los brazos abiertos… (Claro que si me quieren enviar una botella de vodka para buscar inspiración no la rechazaré)

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	11. Chapter 11

¡Privet! Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esto… sé que me tardé un poco, pero igual agradezco que lo esperen y lo lean. ¡Spasibo! Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz. También lamento haber causado algunos colapsos nerviosos….jeje…. eh…

Advertencia: Un poco de intento de lime… (¡Sí! ¡Por fin! Aunque sea leve…y cortito O¬O)

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me dolía la cabeza endemoniadamente, todavía me siento mareado y por alguna extraña razón no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ayer… solo que estaba súper tomado y que la música se hizo cada vez más baja hasta que ya no escuchaba nada, después creo que perdí el conocimiento.

Me levanté y gracias al cielo estaba en mi cama, aunque no sé como llegué aquí, entonces levanté las sábanas para comprobar que estaba completo o por lo menos para ver si no había nadie cof cof Francis cof cof durmiendo conmigo; sentí alivio al notar que yo estaba bien… claro, sin tomar en cuenta la resaca.

Estaba en el cuarto de la escuela, y lo primero que hice fue voltear a la cama de Ivan, claro antes me puse mis anteojos que por suerte estaban en la mesita de noche, uffff alguien me cuida. Ivan es mi compañero después de todo y me podía explicar que había pasado, pero no estaba, tampoco en el baño ni en el comedor. Qué extraño… ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido ayer? No creo… aunque me parece haber dicho algo que no debía, pero no recuerdo que…

Vi el reloj y eran las 6 de la mañana, las clases empezaban en una hora… ¡Maldita sea! Odio los lunes, me duele la cabeza y tengo que ir a escuchar los sermones de un tipo raro que se la pasa riendo en el salón.

Saqué mi uniforme y estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando escuché que se abría la puerta.

-¿Ivan? ¿Dónde estabas a estas horas?-Pregunté mientras lo miraba entrar a la habitación.

-Vaya… ¿Sigues vivo? Pensé que no la contarías.

Ivan cerró la puerta detrás de él y me jaló de un brazo para sentarme sobre su cama, yo no pude hacer nada ya que me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Q- que pasa? –Entonces Ivan tomó mi mano para que extendiera la palma y en ella puso un par de pastillas.

-Tómatelas, así te sentirás mejor, una es para el dolor de cabeza y la otra para el mareo, iré a traerte un vaso con agua. -Ivan se levantó de la cama sin mirarme y fue a la cocina, yo miré las pastillas por un momento entes de ver otra cosa en el piso, una bufanda pero cuando la moví con el pie vi algo debajo. -¿Una collar? –Era una cadena de esas que tienen un marco de oro para poner una foto, lo levanté y noté que estaba partido por la mitad.

-¿Ivan?

-¿Da? –Preguntó mientras se acercaba con el vaso en la mano.

-¿Esto es tuyo? ¿De quién es la foto? –Estaba a punto de verla cuando Ivan azotó el vaso contra la mesita de noche y me arrebató el collar rápidamente.

-T- tómate las pastillas y báñate, tenemos clases. –Ivan se puso el collar de nuevo y lo cubrió con su bufanda, yo aún estaba en shock por su acción tan repentina ¿Acaso era algo tan importante?

Tomé las dos pastillas con algo de asco, la verdad es que no me gustan las medicinas. Me levanté de la cama y vi que el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre. Enserio, ¿Qué paso anoche?

Volteaba de vez en vez a ver a Ivan el cual bebía un vaso de vodka mientras leía una revista muy extraña que estaba en ruso, otra vez. Noté algo de ¿Incomodidad? En su mirada y cuando terminó puso el vaso en el lavabo, enrollo la revista y la guardó en su maleta.

-¿Ya terminaste? –Preguntó mientras yo anudaba mi corbata.

-Ya voy… estúpido nudo… -No podía hacer el nudo ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Déjame ayudarte. –Ivan se acercó a mí y a pesar de que sus manos siempre traían guantes no tuvo problemas en hacer el nudo de mi corbata.

-G- gracias. –él sólo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta, me hizo una seña para que saliera del cuarto, la cual acepté y salí.

Caminamos por el pasillo en total silencio, yo estaba muy incómodo porque él ni siquiera me miraba, iba mirando las paredes, su reloj e incluso a los otros chicos que igual salían del sus cuartos para ir a clases, entonces vi Francis charlando con Antonio.

-¡Francis! –Corrí hacia ellos aliviado de poder romper la tensión.

-¡Oh! Mon amour Alfred. ¿Cómo estás? Me sorprende que sigas con nosotros, no como Arthur.

-Mi cabeza me está matando pero… espera ¿Qué le pasó a Arthur?

-Tranquilo, él está bien, solo que no podrá venir a clases por la resaca que tiene…

-¡Saliendo de clases lo visitaré! Le llevaré algo de comer, seguro que en sus condiciones no podrá hacer nada por su cuenta, así que quiero cuidarlo. –Dijo España con cara de colegiala enamorada.

- Por cierto Antonio, ¿Cómo está Gilbert? –Preguntó Francis.

-Jeje, él está muy bien, no la pasamos bien anoche, no hubo problema alguno ni siquiera discutimos.

-Bueno…nos vemos, supongo que te acompañaré al rato… -Dije sonriente, ya tenía ganas de molestar a Iggy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Honhonhon! ¡Bonjour mon amis! Es turno del hermanito Francis de contar todo lo que ha pasado, y… con lujo de detalle.

Estábamos en el karaoke pero hace algún rato habíamos dejado la cantada de lado, Gilbert junto con Antonio estaban a punto de violar a Arthur (Y dicen que yo soy el pervertido), esa escena en verdad fue un divertida ya que lo tenían acorralado en la esquinita del sillón y éste solo daba pequeños golpes y patadas, aunque con ese tierno rostro lloroso y sonrojado ¿Quién no quisiera hacerlo suyo?

Alfred ya estaba a punto de entrar en coma, se le notaba, estaba casi tan sonrojado como Arthur y seguía bebiendo copa tras copa, por otro lado el par de gemelos no estaban tan ebrios ya que charlaban de cosas con algo de sentido. Ivan estaba sentado en la otra esquina de la cabina pero ya no bebía nada, al parecer estaba mirando a Alfred, supongo de que no se matará, eso es lógico ya que son compañeros, si tan sólo Alfred estuviese consiente se pondría tan feliz de saber que el chico del que está enamorado se preocupa por él, yo lo haría digo, acabamos de cantar y a pesar de que tiene cara de ser una ternura puedo darme cuenta de que es toda una bestia por dentro, ¿No vieron sus movimientos cuando tomó confianza? Grrrr…

En fin, vi mi reloj y ya era tarde, considerando que teníamos que regresar al colegio y que mañana teníamos clases.

Me acerqué al televisor y lo apagué para llamar la atención de todo el mundo, cosa que funcionó excepto por Alfred el cual estaba inconsciente por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido.

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos. Es tarde. –Ivan se levantó y tomó del cuello de la camisa a Gilbert para apartarlo, enseguida tomó a Arthur y se acercó a mí y a los gemelos.

-No dejen que ninguno de esos dos lo lleven a la escuela ni lo dejen solo con alguno, cuídenlo ¿Da?

-S- si mon amour Ivan…-Entonces él se acercó a Alfred y lo subió en su espalda a modo de caballito.

-Yo llevo a Alfred a la escuela, por el no se preocupen. Nos vemos mañana.-Ivan salió de la cabina con Alfred sobre él. Enserio, tenía que estar despierto.

Sé que todo el mundo pensaría que haría algo malo con Arthur en esas condiciones, pero después de que Ivan me pidiera cuidarlo no podía hacer otra cosa. Lo subí en mi hombro evitando a Antonio y a Gilbert que parecían zombies tras un trozo de carne, tomé a los gemelos de los brazos y salimos del bar.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela recordé que Gilbert y Arthur eran compañeros de habitación por lo que hice lo que haría cualquier amigo. Intercambié habitaciones para que Gilbert y Antonio se quedaran en un cuarto, mientras que yo me quedé cuidando a Arthur, claro que no le hice nada… Eso se los dejaré a alguno de los otros dos más adelante…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Kesesesese! Ahora llega el más awesome momento de todos, y ese es en el que les cuento todo lo que mi genial persona ha vivido.

¡El espacio awesome del awesome Gilbert!

En el karaoke todo estaba bastante bien, que digo bien ¡Sexy! ¡Sumamente sexy! ¿La razón? Bueno aparte de mi presencia que ya de por sí hacía sexy el lugar… Iggy se veía genial. Primero estaba todo serio y con cara de amargado pero después de unos tragos se puso en ambiente, cantaba, tenía ritmo, movía sus caderas de una forma tan awesome mente encantadora que en muchos momentos me quede como hipnotizado viéndolo; en un momento tenía la camisa desabrochada hasta el plexo solar dejando ver todo su pecho. ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué es tan difícil hacerlo mío?

Bueno, después ya estaba vulnerable, entonces me acerqué para aprovechar la situación, aunque el otro estuviese tratando de defenderse, lástima que el infeliz español pensó lo mismo.

Ya lo teníamos acorralado como un conejito, pero eso se acabó cuando alguien me tomó del cuello de la camisa. ¡Era el idiota de Ivan! ¿Qué no le basta con haberme fastidiado en la primaria?... Me levantó para hacerme a un lado y cargó a Iggy… ¡Bastardo! Entonces se lo entregó a Francis para que se lo llevara y escuché que le encargó que no lo dejara con alguno de nosotros. ¿Quién se cree ese tipo? Pero, no importa ya que después de todo yo soy el compañero de cuarto de Iggy.

Salimos del bar, rumbo a la escuela y Francis no dejaba ni siquiera que lo tocáramos…. ¿Qué acaso no ve lo adorable que es mientras tiene un coma etílico?

Llegamos a la escuela y yo estaba ansioso por hacer todo lo que quisiera con mi conejito, pero no todo salió como quise; íbamos por el pasillo y Francis me metió en el cuarto pero cuando esperaba a Iggy… ¡Metió a Antonio conmigo! ¡Oigan! ¡Las cosas no se suponen que debían ser así!

Estábamos en el cuarto, el cual cerró con llave para que no fuésemos a ninguna parte, me levanté y fui a una de las camas para dormir… ¡Estaba furioso! Cuando una voz me llamó la atención.

-¿Tanto te gusta Arthur? –Me preguntó Antonio mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

-¿Eh? Supongo… ¡Es adorable!

-Lo sé… -Su tono de voz se escuchaba diferente, era sombrío y suave, a diferencia de ese molesto y ruidoso que usa todo el tiempo… (Mira quién habla)

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te estás rindiendo? ¡Kesesesese! –Reí ante mi ocurrencia.

-Claro que no… es solo que… creo que tú tienes más oportunidad porque pasas más tiempo con él.

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¡No solo por eso!

-Pero…. ¿Sabes que tengo yo? –Antonio se acercó más hacia mi rostro dejándome ver sus verdes ojos, un poco más oscuros que los de Iggy. Entonces al tratar de incorporarme me tomó de la camisa y se sentó sobre mi cuerpo con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Nadie se resiste a mí…. Porque soy un apasionado conquistador….

Antonio se acercó a mi cuello y lo mordió levemente, yo trataba de hacerlo a un lado pero a pesar de ser delgado tenía muchas fuerzas.

-¡¿Q- qué estás haciendo? –Pregunté haciendo esfuerzo por escapar, pero con su mano me tapó la boca.

-¿No es obvio? Te demuestro quién es mejor… -Entonces con su mano libre abrió mi camisa y comenzó a lamer desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, me daba más mordidas dejando una marcas rojizas… ¡Cuando West las vea me va a matar!

Me acariciaba la nuca y eso me causaba escalofríos, pero lo peor es que solté un gemido. ¡Un gemido! ¿Qué clase de hombre suelta un gemido? Entonces el sonrió y descubrió mi boca para juntar sus labios con los míos en un beso profundo, ni siquiera me dejaba respirar. Sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca jugando con la mía, era una sensación extraña, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que había dejado de poner resistencia, ya casi no tenía energía.

Al notar que no podía respirar se separó de mi boca y se acercó a mi oreja, comenzó a morder suavemente y entonces bajó su mano hasta cierta zona dentro de mi ropa interior, hizo un movimiento para que quedara boca abajo y me acorraló con su cuerpo, acariciaba mis piernas, pero cuando subió más, hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, tomé impulso y le di una patada en el estómago para alejarlo de mí.

Estaba sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y mi torso desnudo estaba lleno de su saliva. Él se limpió la boca con la mano y me miró de nueva cuenta.

-Te… lo dije…-Dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se daba la vuelta para acomodar su cama.

Yo no pude decir nada, cosa rara ya que siempre tengo un awesome comentario para cada ocasión, pero gracias a lo que había pasado ahora estaba sin palabras. Sólo me cubrí con las sábanas y traté de dormir. Mañana hablaría con Iggy, si es que sobrevive a la cruda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miraba a Alfred desde el otro lado de la cabina, estaba cada vez más perdido, no pensé que resistiera tan poco, ¿Cuántas se tomó? ¿Tres, cuatro? No importa, la idea es que tenía que sacarlo de allí pronto, no quería problemas con Hédeváry y sus_… "¿Dónde está tu compañero? ¿Y si lo secuestraron? ¿Y si vendieron sus órganos por internet?" _Además de que tenía que hacerlo por la política de la escuela y aún más importante, porque él me gustaba.

Francis se levantó y apagó el televisor entonces aproveché para irme junto con Alfred pero antes algo llamó mi atención; Arthur estaba siendo acosado por Gilbert y el otro chico, recordé entonces que Arthur era como el hermano mayor de Alfred, y que por ello era importante para él, y si Alfred era importante para mí no dejaría que nada le causara preocupación. Me levanté y tomé a Gilbert de la camisa para hacerlo a un lado y cargué a Arthur para encargárselo a Francis…honestamente no sé si hice lo correcto. Después tomé a Alfred y lo acomodé en mi espalda, tomé nuestras bolsas de compra y salí del bar.

La calle estaba solitaria y del cielo comenzó a caer nieve lentamente, el ambiente era frío… me recordaba mucho a mi casa.

-En verdad…. No pensé que te pusieras así… -Susurré a pesar de saber que no me estaba escuchando.

Caminé algunos metros más cuando sentí que Alfred empezaba a temblar, era obvio que tenía frio, cambiar tan de repente de ambiente cuando uno no está acostumbrado causa cambios de temperatura en el cuerpo. Me detuve frente a una banca del parque y lo senté con cuidado, saqué la bufanda y la enredé en su cuello sobre la que le había prestado, aunque quería dársela cuando estuviese consiente, pero ahora eso no importaba. Él estaba cabizbajo y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la luz de un poste iluminaba sus anteojos y sus mejillas estaban rojas al igual que su nariz.

-Así te vez tan… lindo… -Me puse a su altura y le quité los anteojos los mismos que me puse, aunque era extraño… no tenían aumento. Volteé a verle nuevamente y noté que su cara era muy infantil. Tal vez trataba de verse más maduro con los anteojos, jeje, le funcionaría si su actitud fuese un poco menos ruidosa.

Puse sus lentes en mi bolsillo y lo cargué de nuevo en mi espalda, seguí con mi camino rumbo a la escuela pero parece que el destino quiere que me atrase a toda costa. Me detuve de golpe al sentir los brazos de Alfred rodear mi cuello con fuerza pero lo que me erizó la piel fue que acercara su rostro a mi oído, me sonrojé enseguida, podía sentir su respiración y a mi nariz llegaba un leve aroma a vodka. Estábamos a media calle entonces giré mi cabeza para evitar que continuara y corrí hacia la escuela tratando de sacarme esa sensación de la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a la escuela corrí a nuestra habitación y abrí la puerta muy torpemente, las manos me estaban temblando, pero al final pude hacerlo sin tirarlas.

Entré rápidamente y senté a Alfred sobre mi cama en lo que acomodaba la suya para recostarlo, levanté sus sábanas y puse su almohada en su lugar, también coloqué sus anteojos en la mesita de noche para que mañana no los perdiera. Una vez terminado regresé dónde Alfred para ayudarlo a ir a su cama; éste estaba recostado boca arriba, entonces me puse sobre él para ayudarlo, pero cuando lo toqué él enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y me jaló con mucha fuerza por lo que caí sobre él. ¡Alfred estaba abrazándome sobre su cama! Sentí como otra vez acercaba su nariz a mi oído.

-¿A- Alfred? –Pregunté tratando de hacerlo a un lado, pero el parecía no escuchar porque estaba muy ocupado besando mi cuello, cosa que me causaba escalofríos, pero eran muy agradables.

Intenté liberarme con cuidado ya que no quería lastimarlo pero cuando él sintió mi leve forcejeó me mordió y jaló de mi bufanda para no dejarme ir. ¡Definitivamente Alfred y el alcohol no se llevan y no debo dejar que se mezclen de nuevo!

Yo estaba sobre él tratando de no caer, con mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza, pero era difícil con mi cabeza siendo jalada hacia la suya.

-¿Alfred? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunté nervioso cuando se detuvo de momento, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de escapar ya que sus enredó sus brazos en mi bufanda y alrededor de mi cuello y enredó sus piernas sobre mi cintura, quedando aferrado a mí. Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y fui a la suya para recostarlo y tratar de detenerlo, aunque una parte quería que continuara.

No eran ni tres pasos de mi cama a la suya pero los hizo muy difíciles ya que en cada uno besaba mi cuello y lo lamía, enserio no recuerdo en qué momento se hizo espacio entre mi bufanda para poder hacerlo, liberó una de sus manos y tomó mi mejilla para hacer más presión. Yo ya no podía soportarlo, no quería llegar más lejos y menos si él está en tal condición, chocaba con las paredes y contra algunos muebles, entonces di una zancada y lo dejé caer sobre su cama, por fortuna que eso hizo que me soltara y por fin quedé libre.

Alfred estaba tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado, supongo que la ebriedad hace que las personas hagan cosas que nunca harían.

Me senté a su lado aún agitado por todos los golpes y el alboroto, llevé mi mano a mi cuello y sentí mi pulso sobre las marcas de sus besos. Mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, mi pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, aún no podía recuperar el aliento. Volteé a verle y lo acomodé bajo sus sábanas con cuidado de no hacerlo reaccionar de nuevo, esta vez funcionó. Estaba a punto de levantarme de su cama cuando sentí como me tomaba de la muñeca ¡No de nuevo! Pero me tranquilicé cuando me di cuenta que solo trataba de decir algo.

-¿I- Iggy? –Preguntó cabizbajo y con tono bajo.

-S- si… -Dije evitando mi común Da, parecía que quería decir algo importante.

-Hace rato… te quería decir algo… pero no pude…porque es secreto…

-¿Secreto?

-Si…-Entonces sus frases se comenzaron a cortar y a ser solamente palabras.

-¿Qué secreto? –Pregunté curioso.

-No… cuentes… Ivan… enamorado…. Gilbert…. –Esas palabras me congelaron la sangre, no sabía que decir. ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que estaba enamorado de Gilbert? No podía creerlo…

-E- está bien… no le diré nada… -Contesté y Alfred volvió a recostarse y en dos minutos se quedó dormido.

Alfred estaba enamorado de otro… ¡Que idiota fui! Pero… lo seguiré cuidando, porque no he dejado de quererlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las clases transcurrieron de la forma más aburrida posible, ¡Se los juro! El profesor es lento y cada vez que habla me causa dolor de cabeza, bueno… si es que se puede que sienta más dolor del que ya tengo, no… mentira, la medicina que Ivan me dio hizo muy buen efecto y estaba mucho mejor. Aunque algo estaba raro, Ivan no me miró en toda la clase, estaba como perdido es sus pensamientos.

-¿I- Ivan? –Pregunté cuando las clases terminaron y era hora del descanso.

-¿Da? –Contestó sin voltear mientras guardaba sus libros en su maleta.

-¿Estás bien? Pareces distraído.

-No es nada… -¡Claro que tenía algo! Ayer estaba bien y de un momento para otro se comporta raro digo ¿Qué forma de comportarse fue esa cuando traté de ver esa foto? ¡Ni que tuviese menstruación!

-Ok… ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

-Nyet… pensé que visitarías a Arthur, no quiero molestar, además quiero estar solo. –Entonces se levantó y salió del salón dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Salí del salón y me dispuse a ver a Iggy… ¡Mierda! ¿Lo dejaron sólo con Gilbert toda la noche? ¡A penas me voy acordando!

Corrí por el pasillo olvidando a Ivan y buscando a Gilbert, si le hizo algo a Iggy le arranco la cabeza. Lo vi caminando hacia mí pero estaba distraído y sobaba su cuello como si le doliera, entonces tomé impulso y le di una patada voladora giratoria marca Chuck Norris en todo el estómago.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces Alfred? –Gritó sobándose el estómago.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Iggy maldito? –Pregunté señalándolo acusadoramente.

-¡Nada! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No dormí con él! -¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no había dormido con él?

-Entonces… ¿Qué?

-Francis se lo quedó y yo me quedé con el bastardo de Antonio.

-Iggy… Francis… solos….toda la noche… -Corrí de nuevo esta vez para buscar a Francis, ¡Seguro él si le había hecho algo! ¡Algo muy, muy malo!

Cuando lo vi estaba charlando con Antonio, ambos muy despreocupado al igual que en la mañana; al igual que con Gilbert tomé impulso y le di una patada en el estómago.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Iggy?

-¡Nada! ¡Mon amour! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Lo que me pasa que Iggy es violable y que no recuerdo que pasó anoche y me dijeron que se quedó contigo! ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-Tranquilo, no le hice nada. Ivan me pidió que lo cuidara.

-¿I- Ivan?- Detuve mis acusaciones al escuchar eso. -¿Cómo?

-Si… Ivan vió que mon amour Arthur estaba vulnerable y me encargó cuidarlo, no puedo defraudarlo. Si quieres vamos a ver a Arthur para que él mismo te lo diga.

-Ok… -Dije un poco avergonzado del golpe, pero es que no pude pensar en otra cosa con esas pistas.

En fin, era hora del almuerzo y visitaría a Iggy para ver que tan mal estaba y a lo mejor alguien me explicaba que había pasado. Cof cof Francs cof cof…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento tardarme tanto pero es que a veces falta inspiración. Por cierto, cumplí lo de sacar el lado conquistador de Antonio… lo otro no sé si pueda, depende que como avance la historia. En fin, agradeceré sus comentarios y sugerencias (Igual todo lo demás como vodka, pasta o chocolate…)

¡Nos vemos!

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


	12. Chapter 12

¡Privet! Traigo por fin este capítulo…perdón por no haberme apurado, no tengo excusa más que la falta de inspiración pero después de un par de vasos de vodka…ufuu ya lo escribí, bueno…entonces sin decir otra cosa,

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez que Alfred estaba durmiendo yo me senté en mi cama, aún estaba un poco confundido por lo que me acababa de decir, sé que no se le entendió mucho pero por lo que pude entender me dijo que estaba enamorado de Gilbert pensando que yo era Arthur… ¡Me siento tan estúpido! ¿Cómo pude creer que él sintiera algo por mí? Y claro, tiene sentido… pasa mucho tiempo con Gilbert y hace rato que me lo encontré corriendo por la calle Alfred se veía muy preocupado por él.

Ahh…creo que me limitaré a ser su amigo y aunque él quiera a Gilbert no dejamos de ser compañeros así que lo voy a cuidar lo más que pueda, dudo que con su inteligencia note algo raro.

Me acosté bastante decaído, me di la vuelta para mirar el piso y sobre él estaba la bufanda que le había comprado entre todo el desorden por lo que había pasado… supongo que cuando despierte buscaré un momento para dársela como si fuese algo común. Estaba haciendo calor, ¿O era solo yo? Bueno, cosa rara ya que estamos en invierno así que estaba prácticamente descubierto, no podía dormir y menos con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza entonces tomé mi teléfono y salí al pasillo para hablar con mi hermana… espero que no se enoje por la hora en la que llamo.

Marqué su número, el cual casi, casi tengo entre marcación rápida y esperé, me alegré que me contestara.

_-¿Bueno….? _–Mi hermana habló entre un bostezo, parece que la desperté.

-¿Hermana? Soy yo, Ivan.

_-¿Ivan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas a estas horas? _

-Lo que pasa es que… bueno… tuve una pesadilla. –Dije mientras me sentaba en el piso del pasillo.

-_¡Oh! Ya veo, pensé que ya no tenías pesadillas, bueno dime… ¿Con qué soñaste?_

-Con lo de siempre…

_-Ahhh… Ivan, tranquilo, ya te dije que nunca te quedarás solo, Natalya y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado para cuidarte además de que siempre habrá alguien por el que te preocupes y viceversa._

-Spasibo… bueno, ya es tarde y no te dejo dormir. Do svidanya.

_-Claro Ivan, no dudes en llamarme cuando lo necesites… por cierto ¿Ya les comentaron algo acerca de Navidad?_

-¿Navidad? Nyet… no nos han dicho nada aunque tienes razón, la fecha ya se acerca.

_-Bueno, cuando te digan algo me avisas ¿De acuerdo?_

-Da… -Colgué el teléfono y seguí sentado en ese lugar en medio del pasillo desierto, me sentía un poco más tranquilo. Debo decir que aunque le mentí a mi hermana con lo de la pesadilla, no todo es falso, cuando era pequeño casi diario tenía pesadillas y despertaba en medio de la noche para correr con ella… aunque la verdad es que a veces prefería quedarme en mi habitación por miedo a que Natalya saliera de la obscuridad y…. ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Mejor no pienso en ello que me da más miedo!

Estuve allí sentado por un rato hasta que una voz me llamó la atención.

-¿Ivan? ¿Qué haces sentado en el pasillo a estas horas? –La señorita Hédeváry se acercó a mí de forma apresurada.

-Oh… nada, lo que pasa es que tenía calor y salí un momento.

-Pero si está haciendo mucho frío.

-¿Enserio? No lo noté, vengo de un lugar frío y ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Bueno… otra cosita, ¿Porqué tienes marcas rojas en el cuello? –Preguntó con una sonrisa maligna haciendo que yo me sonrojara. ¡Cierto! No me había preocupado por cubrir las marcas que había dejado en mi cuello.

-Eh… ¡Mosquitos! Son picaduras de mosquitos. –Llevé ambas manos a las marcas para cubrirlas.

-Bueno, te creo… aunque no sea temporada de mosquitos y esas marcas son como de picadura de araña…te creo…

-Spasibo…

-Me comentaron que tú y unos compañeros salieron a pasear ¿Cómo les fue?

-Bien, supongo… algunos estaban un poco ebrios pero…

-¿Algunos?

-Todos… pero tal vez en la mañana estén mejor… aunque no lo aseguro.

-Mira, las clases comienzan en un par de horas… trae tu ropa y date una ducha en mi habitación.

-Da… la verdad es que no quiero estar en mi habitación, es muy… calurosa. –Acepté la propuesta de la señorita con algo de miedo ¿Qué tal si me pervierte y vende las fotos? En fin, pero lo que quería era evitar a Alfred por un momento y supongo que estar con ella me tranquilizará un poco más…. O me hará sentirme con ganas de tirarme de un edificio.

Entramos y me metí a bañarme, salí vestido ya que después de todo estaba en la habitación de una mujer.

-¿Mejor?

-Da, necesitaba esto. –Dije mientras me enredaba la bufanda

-Bueno, ahora. –Hédeváry se acercó a su mesita de noche y del cajón sacó un botiquín, del cual sacó un par de pastillas y me las ofreció. –Toma.

-¿Qué son? –La vi de cerca temiendo que fueran alguna sustancia extraña.

-Una es para el mareo y la otra es para el dolor de cabeza, dáselas a Alfred para que se sienta mejor.

-Bien, lo haré señorita Hédeváry.

-Llámame Elizabetha, no estoy tan vieja como para que me traten con tanto respeto. –Dijo ella con un adorable tono de molestia, creo que ya sé porqué con ella me siento tranquilo y a la vez incómodo y aterrado ¡Ella es como una mezcla de mis hermanas! La estaba escuchando cuando noté que ya empezaba a amanecer entonces miré mi reloj.

-Dsculpe señori… perdón, Elizabetha, tengo que ir a mi habitación ya, debo despertar a Alfred o si no se le hará tarde. –Salí del cuarto y me acerqué al mío, abrí la puerta y Alfred ya se había levantado y parecía que se había bañado. Le di la medicina y aunque estuviese nervioso le ajusté la corbata después salimos del cuarto y caminamos a clase. Espero que este día no sea tan pesado… por cierto… ahora me doy cuenta que no he dormido nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ivan se levantó de su asiento y se fue dejándome sólo en el salón de clases, supongo que debe estar cansado por lo de anoche… aunque no se qué ya que no recuerdo nada de nada. ¡Ahhhh! Ya me fastidié, y cuando creí que nada podía ser peor resulta que me entero que Iggy se quedó sólo toda la noche con Francis, había pensado que con Gilbert y eso ya de por sí era malo (Iggy es tan violable) pero ahora imagínense con Francis. Me siento un poco culpable, cuando salí del salón y vi a Gilbert lo pateé con mucha fuerza a pesar de ser inocente. ¡Bueno! ¡En toda investigación de un crimen se hieren a algunos inocentes! ¡Eso lo sabe todo héroe!

Bueno, entonces me encontré con Francis y resulta que no le hizo nada… por un favor a Ivan. ¿Ivan protegió a Iggy de las garras de Francis y Gilbert? ¡No me digan que él igual está en su club de admiradores! ¡Eso ya sería ridículo! ¿De cuándo acá Iggy es tan popular? Más importante aún ¡¿Cuándo él es más popular que un héroe como yo?

Entonces ahora estamos en el descanso e Ivan no quiso almorzar conmigo, bueno, es una oportunidad para ir a molest… digo, a visitar a Iggy ¿Pueden creer que no vino a clases por la resaca? Yo sí.

Francis, Antonio, y yo fuimos hacia la cueva de Iggy dónde seguro estaría agonizando, es gracioso ya que algunas veces lo he visto en ese estado. Les contaré una pequeña anécdota, una vez no hace mucho Francis, Iggy, otra persona cuyo nombre no recuerdo y yo fuimos a un bar para celebrar su cumpleaños, todo estaba bastante bien hasta que a Iggy se le subieron las copas y después de un par de vergonzosos accidentes que seguro harían que deseara lanzarse de la cima de algún edificio, tuvimos que regresar a casa. Fue a la mañana siguiente cuuando nos dimos cuenta de algo ¡Había un maldito zombie en la casa! No, no es cierto, era solo Iggy que deambulaba como zombie. Aunque debí notarlo antes de lanzarlo por la ventana y tirarle encima una televisión, y mi ropero…y a Francis, ¡Hahahahaha! Pero lo hubieran visto, fue tan divertido, eso y el viaje al hospital.

Entramos al cuarto y efectivamente él estaba allí, bueno, eso pensamos ya que sólo había un bulto tembloroso sobre la cama.

-_Aghhhh….no volveré a tomar…._

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Iggy estás vivo! ¡Pensé que habías muerto! –Corrí hacia él y comencé a agitarlo con fuerza.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que mi cabeza me está matando? ¡Tus gritos son comos taladros! –Gritó mientras se descubría violentamente. -¡Aghhh! –Enseguida puso su mano en su frente y cerró un ojo con fuerza. -¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué horas son?

-Es la hora del almuerzo mon amour…

-¡¿Q- quieres decir que falté a clases?-Gritó levantándose rápidamente, ya parecía mucho mejor…lo suficiente como para correr a estrangular a Francis.

-Cálmate Arthur… hace rato fui a avisarle a Hédeváry que estabas enfermo, así que no hay problema con que faltes el día de hoy. –Dijo Antonio mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura para alejarlo de Francis.

-¿Enserio? –Iggy soltó a Francis el cual ya casi estaba sofocado.

-¡Claro! Después de todo quiero que seamos amigos. ¡Oh! Por cierto ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? Pareces cansado.

-Gracias, pero ¿Tú no lo estás? Supongo que te quedaste a dormir con Gilbert ¿No? Eso debió ser pesado.

-¡Bah! No fue nada, además cocinar se me da muy bien. –Antonio se levantó para ir a la cocina pero un ruido estremeció la habitación.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Iggy! Te voy a preparar algo de co… ¿Eh? –Gilbert entró pateando la puerta, casi derrumbándola mientras cargaba una bolsa de papel. ¿De dónde la sacó? ¿Qué no estamos en un internado?

-Ahhh…. Hola Gilbert, y justo creí que la risa de Alfred me causaba dolor de cabeza.

-¡¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¡¿Qué diablos hace Antonio aquí? –Gritó mientras de ponía rojo y lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Hola Gilbert, pues vine a prepararle el almuerzo a Arthur.

-¡Eso no! ¡Para eso estoy yo! ¡Nadie tiene awesomes habilidades gastronómicas como las mías!

-¡Basta ya! Si tanto quieren cocinar pues háganlo juntos. Me voy a dar un baño, por favor no causen desorden, Francis cuida que no se maten… aunque bueno sería. –Iggy entró al baño con una toalla.

-Te acompaño. –Dije dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritaron Francis, Antonio y Gilbert al unísono entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Quiero decir que estaré sentado en la taza del baño para charlar! ¿Puedo Iggy?

-Bueno, supongo que sí… mientras no grites. –Entonces lo seguí dentro del baño, quería hablar con él, cuando estábamos dentro cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres? –Iggy empezó a desvestirse frente a mí, estaba a punto de bajarse los pantalones.

-¡Aghhhhh! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Cúbrete con la toalla!

-Oye, los dos somos hombres, ni que tuviera algo que tú no.

-Pues esas cejas no son normales…

-¡En ese caso voltéate hasta que entre a la ducha! –Entonces me lanzó una toalla a la cara, definitivamente ya estaba mejor. Espero que no empeore si Antonio, Francis y Gilbert causan algún probl…. Olvídenlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Voy a matar a Antonio! ¿Eh? Ahhh… si claro, ahora es mi turno en….

¡Crónicas del asombroso yo! Contadas por el awesome yo…

Mi Iggy entró al baño seguido de Alfred, ¡Ahhhh! ¡Cuánta envidia le tengo! Aunque de seguro no hacen nada, pero si yo estuviera dentro…kesesesese.

Bueno, había ido con Feliciano para pedirle algunas recetas e ingredientes para preparar algo delicioso, aunque considerando que yo soy el que cocina no importa que haga, seguro será una obra maestra.

Llegué a la habitación y entre awesomente pero dentro estaba el bastardo de Antonio coqueteándole a Iggy… ¡Maldito! ¡Lo voy a matar la próxima que lo toque! O que me toque a mí… entonces resulta que él igual quería cocinar para Iggy. ¡No es justo! Esa era mi awesome idea.

Regresemos a dónde estábamos al principio, Iggy entró al baño, pero antes nos dijo que podíamos cocinar juntos mientras no hiciéramos desastres.

Entramos a la cocina y él buscó algunas cosas en el refrigerador, yo por mi parte saqué los ingredientes que me dio Feliciano y comencé.

-Harina, agua, huevo…un poco de azúcar y aceite, seguro a Arthur le gustarán.

-¿Qué estás haciendo que no te callas?

-Churros…. Son deliciosos.

-¿Churros? ¿Qué es eso?

-Son una especie de dulces a base de harina y agua, cubiertos de azúcar o chocolate… pero no creo que alguien como tú comprenda lo que es la dulzura.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el ser más dulce y adorable de todo el mundo! Claro…sin perder mi masculinidad.

-Si…si….claro… Mejor haz lo tuyo.

Antonio estaba trabajando bastante rápido, es como si ya tuviese estudios con respecto a la cocina ¡No es justo! Pero no importa yo soy tan awesome que puedo incluso contra el mejor chef del mundo.

Yo me emparejé y estábamos cocinando al mismo tiempo y a la misma velocidad, él estaba preparando una masa y yo cocinaba una especie de pasta con forma de moñito, después metía esa cosa dentro de una de esas bolsas que usan los pasteleros ¿Cómo se llama?... ¡Duya! Mientras que yo hacía una salsa que no es por presumir…bueno sí, que era todo un manjar de dioses. Después él empezó a freír la masa y yo puse la salsa sobre los moñitos. ¡Mi platillo se veía delicioso! Y tal y como dijo Iggy, no hicimos ningún caos en la cocina….bueno, hasta que Antonio se tropezó con mi pie que estaba en su camino de pura casualidad y tiró sus dichosos churros sobre mi hermosa pasta.

-¡Oye fíjate por dónde caminas!

-¡Tú fíjate por dónde pones tus piernas!

-¡Yo las pongo dónde a mí se me antoje!

-¿A sí? ¡Pues yo te muerdo en dónde a mí se me antoje! ¿O lo vas a negar?

¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Me lo tenía que recordar! De por sí no dormí bien toda la noche por haber estado debajo de él y ahora me fastidia con eso. Debo conquistar a Iggy antes que él y demostrarle que soy el mejor… aunque, ¡No! Eso sería usarlo y le prometí a Alfred que no lo lastimaría o sino él me lastimaría a mí. Después de esa patada que me dio hace rato definitivamente no quiero que me ataque.

Bueno, ¿Entonces qué pasó?... ahhh si… tomé impulso y me lancé sobre él para romperle la cara pero eso no es tan importante ya que a final de cuantas nos terminó separando Francis. ¡Suerte para Antonio!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Salí del salón de clases, dejé a Alfred solo pero en ese momento en verdad quería estar solo además de que me sentía cansado y adormilado. Iba por el pasillo cuando choqué con alguien, ni siquiera le pedí que tuviese cuidado tal y como haría siempre.

-Lo siento… -Dije cabizbajo.

-¿Ivan? ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó Toris agachándose para verme a la cara. –Pareces cansado.

-Da, lo estoy, no dormí muy bien.

-Ya veo, ¿Me quieres acompañar al jardín? Voy a almorzar, no encuentro ni a Edward ni a Raivis y la verdad es que no quiero estar solo.

-Está bien. –Sonreí y lo seguí hasta el jardín, aún estaba haciendo frío pero ya no tanto como ayer. Llegamos a una banca y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, igual que el primer día… ese en que Alfred me mojó la cara y casi me desnuca en el baño.

-¿Quieres? Es suficiente para dos personas.

-Nyet… no tengo hambre pero aún así gracias. ¿Toris?

-¿Si?

-¿Me puedo recostar en tus piernas hasta que empiecen las clases? Creo que me quedaré dormido en cualquier momento.

-Claro… no te preocupes, es preferible a que te duermas y te hagas daño. ¿Sabes qué? Terminando las clases irás a tu habitación y descansarás el resto de la tarde, no quiero que sigas así.

-Da… -Puse mi maleta en el piso y me recosté en su regazó, sentí un gran alivio de poder descansar aunque fuese unos minutos, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido.

-Ivan…Ivan… ya es hora de entrar a clase. –Toris movió mi hombro y me levanté de golpe chocando mi cabeza con su barbilla.

-¡Agh! Eso dolió.

-A mí también, jeje. Bueno, vamos de una vez. Parece que la señorita Hédeváry va a hacer un importante anuncio. –Toris me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia el edificio.

-¿Anuncio? No sabía… -Entramos al edificio y también al salón de clases dónde ya estaba Elizabetha sentada preparada para dar el anuncio, me senté en mi lugar y escuché con la mayor atención posible, que la verdad no era mucha.

-Muy bien chicos, ya sé que el curso va empezando pero como todos saben este internado no es sólo para estudiar sino también para socializar y divertirse, por ello vengo para anunciar dos noticias, una mala y dos buenas. Les diré primero una de las buenas, ya se acerca Navidad y aquí acostumbramos celebrarla todos juntos, igual año nuevo pero ahora lo que importa es Naviadad, cada año hacemos una fiesta organizada por los mismos alumnos la cual siempre es muy divertida, se prepara comida y se intercambian regalos.

-¿Cuál es la mala?

-Bueno, que al parecer este año no se les permitirá ir a sus casas en las vacaciones, lo lamento…

-¡¿Cómo dijo? –Grité levantándome de golpe llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Lo siento Ivan, pero hay una compensación, se hará un viaje a una hermosa playa en Mónaco para diversión de los estudiantes.

-Ahh…. –Me senté se nuevo un poco triste ya que ahora no podría ir a visitar a mis hermanas por las fiestas.

-Entonces chicos, organícense para el evento, puede ser en equipos o todos juntos pero la idea es que sea divertido. ¡Ah! Igual organicen un intercambio de regalos. Sin nada más que decir me despido. ¡Adios! –Entonces salió del salón con una enorme sonrisa, parece que ese evento es bastante importante en la escuela. Cuando se fue los murmullos comenzaron en el grupo, supongo que para decidir qué haríamos o a quién daríamos regalos o para hablar acerca del supuesto viaje a Mónaco.

-¡Ivan! –Alfred se puso frente a mi asiento de nuevo con las mejillas infladas como si estuviese haciendo algún berrinche, honestamente se ve adorable con esa cara.

-¿Da? –Pregunté un poco confundido.

-¡Tu y yo trabajaremos juntos!

-¿Eh?

-Que tú y yo vamos a trabajar juntos, te he visto bastante distraído y como tu compañero es mi deber cuidar que no hagas nada malo.

-Pensé que trabajarías con Gilbert o buscarías a Arthur.

-Naaaa…. Uno está extremadamente loco y el otro es extremadamente aburrido, mejor que ellos trabajen juntos, en cambio tu eres como una combinación de ambos.

-¿Cómo?

-Exacto, eres tranquilo pero estoy seguro que si te provocan te puedes comportar incluso peor que Gilbert… aunque trabajar con él sería muy divertido.

-Entonces tú trabaja con él y yo trabajaré con Arthur, por ello no veo problema ¿Da? –Dije eso ya que él es una persona muy hiperactiva, se aburriría conmigo además… no quiero que Gilbert haga daño a alguien que es importante para Alfred, y después de mi trauma con las ardillas menos.

Alfred bufó y caminó hacia Gilbert, yo me levanté y salí del salón para buscar a Arthur que por suerte iba por el pasillo entonces le hice una seña para captar su atención y se acercó a mi.

-¿Qué pasa Ivan?

-Nyet, nada en especial solo quería saber si ya te dieron el aviso.

-Ah sí, venía a ver a Alfred para lo de las actividades.

-Bueno, yo quería saber si quieres trabajar conmigo, Alfred va a trabajar con Gilbert.

-Ah… que alivio, ya me libré de ese loco. En ese caso supongo que no hay problema con trabajar juntos.

-Entonces nos vemos en la biblot…. –Iba a terminar cuando Elizabetha junto con esa chica Emma se acercaron a nosotros.

-¡Chicos! Tenemos que decirles algo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Arthur con cara de molestia.

-Bueno, en primer lugar me alegra que sigas con vida, en segundo Sí, me enteré de lo de ayer y por último ustedes y otros cuatro son un equipo encargado de la decoración.

-¿Quiénes?

-Pues como parece que se llevan tan bien, estarán junto con Alfred, Gilbert, Francis y Antonio.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Eso no!

-Arthur… no puedes negarte, de todos modos ya hicimos una lista y si no lo cumples tendrás muchos problemas.

Entonces ahora resulta que vamos a trabajar juntos, aunque lo evitara… no sé si tengo suerte o el mundo está en contra mía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuándo Iggy se estaba bañando comencé a hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasó ayer? No lo recuerdo.

-Bueno, ayer te desmallaste y creo que Ivan te trajo de regreso, sé agradecido… sigues de una sola pieza y al parecer tu integridad sigue intacta.

-Ya veo… ¿Iggy? ¿Tú te consideras atractivo? Digo, tus cejas no son hermosas, tu personalidad es rara y a veces eres agresivo.

-¡¿Cómo dices? ¡Claro que lo soy!

-Ok, hace tiempo te hice una pregunta, ahora te haré otra parecida. Si tuvieses que elegir entre Gilbert, Antonio e Ivan… ¿A quién elijes?

-A Ivan… es el más "normal" de los tres.

-Gracias, eso me ayuda mucho. –Entonces salí del baño y vi como Gilbert y Antonio discutían, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas ni de separarlos, ya se encargará Iggy de darles un buen escarmiento.

Iba por el jardín cuando vi a ese chico Toris sentado en una banca y sobre sus piernas estaba recostado ¡Ivan! ¿Prefería estar con él a conmigo? ¿Qué no me había dicho que quería estar solo? Pues ya verá, no lo dejaré solo por el resto del curso, y la oportunidad perfecta llegó cuando Hédeváry nos hizo un anuncio acerca de la fiesta de Navidad, trabajaría con Ivan… pero cuando se lo dije se hizo el loco y me contestó que trabajaría con Iggy entonces se fue. Ahora tendría que trabajar con Gilbert.

-¡Hola Gilbert!

-Hola Alfred ¡Kesesesese! ¿Ya tienes compañero? Yo voy a estar con Iggy, lo estoy buscando ¿No sabes dónde puede estar?

-Lo siento, creo que él va a trabajar con Ivan.

-¡¿Queeeee? Esa perra de ojos morados me las va a pagar.

-¿Cómo le llamaste?

-Grrrrrr… entonces ¿Trabajamos juntos? Mi hermano va a trabajar con los gemelos y otros tipos poco awesomes.

-Supongo.

Entonces Hédeváry entró junto con Iggy e Ivan tomando el brazo de cada uno, casi arrastrándolos.

-¡Chicos! Ahora son un equipo, busquen a Antonio y a Francis para acordar lo de la decoración ya les di los detalles a Arthur y a Ivan.

-¿Eh? –Pregunté un poco confundido.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo, no sé en qué momento me enredé con ustedes pero parece que no hay otra opción.

-¡Iggyyyyyy! ¡Eres de mi equipo! ¡Eso es tan awesome!

-¡Cállate! Recuerda que antes de empezar a trabajar tú y Antonio deber limpiar todo el desorden.

-¡Yaaaaa! No te enojes, te van a salir arrugas… y eso no es bueno en tu carita.

-¡Vete al demonio Gilbert!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, es ese caso espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa que quieran enviar como vodka, chocolate, pasta, etc. Como al principio una disculpa por la tardanza pero es que aparte de la falta de inspiración tengo que ir a la escuela y eso me exige mucho tiempo, así que desde ahora mis fics van a tardar un poco más en ser publicados. Espero que los sigan leyendo y nos vemos en el que sigue.

¡Do svidanya!


	13. Chapter 13

¡Privet! Siento mucho la tardanza pero ya está listo este capítulo el cual espero que les guste… utilicé mi reserva especial de vodka para inspirarme y creo que funcionó jeje. Como ya saben agradezco mucho sus comentarios los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, así que sin nada más que decir.

¡Comenzamos!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, ahora resulta que Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Gilbert y yo estaríamos juntos en un equipo encargado de la decoración del evento de Navidad. Creo que entre más trato de alejarme de Alfred el resto del mundo trata de acercarme a él, y no solo eso, sino que también tendré que tratar con el resto, con Arthur no tengo problema pero algo dentro de mi me dice que trabajar con Gilbert es como caminar dentro de un campo minado.

El resto del grupo se junto en equipos para preparar los que les tocaba, por lo que llegaba a escuchar algunos tenían que hacer comida, otros preparar el audio y otros hacer una especie de carteles, nosotros nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa; de un lado estábamos Alfred, Gilbert y yo, y del otro estaban Antonio, Arthur y Francis.

-Bien… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Para poder organizarnos, aunque con un equipo como éste parezca imposible. –Dijo Arthur mientras sacaba un cuaderno y con un lápiz empezaba una especie de lista.

-Yo opino que…

-¡A nadie le interesa lo que pienses Antonio! ¡El awesome yo tiene mejores ideas! –Gritó Gilbert casi lanzándose sobre la mesa para callar a Antonio.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Déjalo hablar! ¡Somos un maldito equipo por el amor de Dios! –Gritó Arthur mientas le lanzaba un libro muy grueso, lo vi y más o menos le calculé unas 800 páginas. ¡Eso debió doler!

-¡El héroe tiene una idea! ¡Y ya que nadie más va a hablar…

-¡Eso te incluye a ti Alfred! –Volteó Arthur molesto a lo que Alfred respondió con un puchero de niño que no consigue lo que quiere.

-Gracias Arthur jeje, bueno, lo que estaba pensando es que deberíamos hacer una lista de la decoración necesaria y luego dividirnos en equipos de dos para hacer cada cosa, entre menos seamos será más fácil trabajar y acabaremos antes.

-Creo que es buena idea. –Entonces puso el lápiz sobre la hoja. –Díganme las decoraciones que crean adecuadas, yo las apuntaré y luego nos dividimos el trabajo.

-¡Quiero luces! ¡Luces de awesomes colores por todo el salón!

-Mon amour, mejor que sean solo blancas para que el ambiente sea más sobrio y romántico, también hay que hacer decoraciones con rosas.

-¡Hay que poner posters de héroes en las pare…

-¡Alfred! ¡Es una fiesta de Navidad, no una Comic- Con!

-Creo que lo más importante es el árbol de navidad ¿Da? Tiene que ser grande para estar en el centro del salón y debe estar muy bien decorado.

-Tienes razón Ivan, y ya que tú lo mencionaste, tú y ahhh… ¡Alfred! Se encargarán de eso, después de todo son compañeros de cuarto y considerando que trabajarán con un árbol es bueno que ambos sean altos.

Eso por una parte me alegró mucho, trabajaría con Alfred y por el otro lado no podía creer que incluso Arthur quisiera que estuviesen juntos. Se los digo, el mundo está en contra mía, pero ya ni modo, supongo que trataré de disfrutar mi tiempo con él.

-¿Ivan? –Alfred me puso una mano sobre el hombro y dio un par de palmadas. -¡Esto será divertido!

-Da…

-Bueno, ahora hay que buscar otras dos actividades, propongo que una sea colocar las luces y la otra sea acomodar los adornos en las mesas.

-¡Yo quiero trabajar contigo! ¡Después de todo, y tú estarás de acuerdo somos compañeros de habitación! –Dijo Gilbert con una gran sonrisa triunfal.

-No lo sé, honestamente preferiría trabajar con Antonio… con él no temo por mi integridad.

-¡Iggyyyyy!

-Ahhh… creo que no tengo otra opción, trabajemos de acuerdo a como estamos en las habitaciones.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Sabía que querías trabajar conmigo Iggy!

-Muérete Gilbert…

-Da, entonces Alfred y yo trabajaremos en lo del árbol, buscaré a Hédeváry para preguntar si ya tienen uno o si debemos ir a comprarlo, eso y los adornos. –Me levanté de mi asiento y Alfred se me siguió dejando al resto peleándose por sus tareas.

Alfred y yo salimos del salón y afuera estaba Elizabetha mirando una lista con cara de depresión.

-¿Qué ocurre Elizabetha? –Pregunté acercándome a ella.

-¡Ah! Ivan, Alfred. ¿Ya pensaron en lo de sus tareas con su equipo?

-Da, pero ¿Qué le pasa?

-Ah, es que estoy haciendo la lista de las cosas que se deben comprar para la decoración del árbol de navidad y me atrasé con la lista del intercambio de regalos.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué no nosotros nos encargaríamos del árbol, Ivan? –Preguntó Alfred apuntando la hoja que sostenían Elizabetha en la mano.

-Da.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Y que tenían planeado? –Preguntó mientras palidecía, algo me decía que no estaba del todo preparada.

-Pues veníamos a buscarla para preguntar acerca de ello precisamente.

-Ya veo… jeje… pues esta es la lista, les daré el presupuesto y les pido de favor que vayan a comprar lo necesario ¿Si? –Entonces nos dio la hoja, un sobre y se fue casi corriendo por el pasillo, la tomé y empecé a leer en silencio.

-¿Ivan? ¿Qué dice? –Preguntó Alfred mientras se paraba frente a mí.

-Dice, un árbol de ¿7 metros de alto? 20 metros de luces blancas… esferas, ¿Las necesarias? Una estrella para la punta.

Definitivamente Elizabetha no se organizó antes de darnos el aviso, para ser una trabajadora social es bastante despistada.

-¡Entonces vamos! ¡No perdamos tiempo!... por cierto, ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

-Pues aquí dice que es el Miércoles 24 de este mes ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Lunes 22… ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! El evento es pasado mañana ¡Vámonos ya! –Alfred me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia nuestra habitación, una vez dentro corrió hacia el armario y sacó su abrigo, también el mío y me lo lanzó.

-Tranquilo, tenemos toda la tarde…

-¡No! ¡Debemos apresurarnos! ¡Faltan un par de minutos para que todo el mundo empiece a buscar adornos y regalos! Vamos ahora que aún es temprano.

Entonces salimos de la habitación casi corriendo por las prisas de las fiestas navideñas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ivan y yo entramos a la habitación y lo primero que hice fue correr al armario para sacar un par de abrigos, afuera después de todo estaría haciendo frío, quería salir lo más pronto posible a hacer las compras ya que entre más tarde salgas más personas hay en la calle y te cuesta más trabajo moverte ¿Qué porque me comporto así sabiendo que a un héroe seguro le gusta todo eso? Pues verán, cuando era pequeño salí con Francis y Arthur a hacer unas compras de último minuto y terminé en el departamento de objetos perdidos… sí, sé que no suena taaaan malo, pero imagínenselo si después de 3 horas no te encuentran y tienes que pasar la Navidad con los intendentes… que por cierto fue más divertido que estar escuchando las viejas historias de Iggy.

Salimos de la habitación y afuera estaba la señorita Hédeváry de nuevo, ¿De qué le sirvió huir si regresaría de todos modos?

-¡Chicos! Los estaba buscando, lamento haberme ido tan de repente pero es que necesitaba repartir los nombres de las personas a la que darían regalo en el intercambio, ya repartí el resto, solo quedaron los suyos ¡Aquí tienen! –Entonces nos extendió dos papelitos doblados y cada quién tomo el suyo, pero no lo abrimos en ese momento. –Recuerden que esa persona no debe enterarse, debe ser sorpresa… bueno chicos, les deseo suerte y por cualquier cosa… tomen. –Nos dio otra hojita con un número escrito… ¡El del hospital! ¡Vaya ayuda!

Salimos de la escuela y nos quedamos en la calle un par de minutos pensando.

-¿Cómo deberíamos comenzar? –Preguntó Ivan. –Se nota que tú tienes más experiencia en esto de las fiestas que yo.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Vamos por el árbol! Hay lugares dónde nos dejan talarlos a nosotros mismos para elegir el que más nos guste.

-Está bien, pero considerando que debe medir más o menos 7 metros y que probablemente necesitaremos rentar un camión para traerlo… creo que eso es lo único que compraremos hoy ¿Da? Mañana compraremos lo demás.

-¡Entonces vamos! No sé en dónde esté el lugar dónde los venden pero de seguro esta cerca de algún bosque. ¡Veras lo bueno que soy talando!

-Da, vamos ya. –Entonces Ivan sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada que no llegué a escuchar con claridad la cual duró más o menos un minuto, después lo guardó y se acercó a mí. –Me acaban de decir que el lugar más cercano está como a 10 minutos por allá. –Dijo señalando una calle con un nombre raro.

Entonces caminamos hacia el lugar sin decir palabra alguna, Ivan miraba las casas distraído, me sorprende que ningún auto lo hubiese atropellado, creo que se salió de la acera como 5 veces y estaba caminando a media calle, puede que sea fuerte pero un golpe así seguro lo lastimaría.

-¡Ivan! ¡Súbete a la maldita acera! Te van a atropellar, y eso sería… sería… ¡Como lanzarte de un avión a 10000 pies de altura sin paracaídas sobre la nieve!

-No me pasaría nada, la nieve es suave, no necesitaría paracaídas.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Claro! Nadie conoce la nieve mejor que y... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! –Pasó una barredora de nieve junto a Ivan dejándolo cubierto de pies a cabeza, parecía un muñeco de nieve de tamaño real.

-¡Ahahahahahahahaha! ¡Así la conocerás a profundidad! –Me burlé, pero lo más gracioso fue que cuando trato de liberarse se cayó boca abajo dándose semejante golpe en la cara ya que no pudo poner las manos.

-Alfred… kolkolkol… -Entonces la nieve se empezó a derretir rápidamente e Ivan salió con una ¿Tubería? En las manos y empezó a perseguirme mientras un aura lo rodeba. -¡Ven aquí!

-¡Nuncaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me vas a matar! ¡Soy demasiado guapo y genial como para que me mates! –Grité bromeando ya que en verdad era divertido ver esa expresión molesta y sonrojada en su cara, pensé que sólo podía estar tranquilo y callado pero ahora veo que igual tiene su lado agresivo. Nota mental: No lo hagas enojar cuando lleve consigo una tubería…

Llegamos al lugar dónde estaban los árboles y nos dieron un hacha para talar nuestro árbol además de un carrito para arrastrarlo hasta dónde lo cobrarían, entramos al bosque y empezamos a buscar el dichoso árbol de 7 metros. Caminamos y caminamos, por un lapso Ivan me llevaba en el carrito y viceversa hasta que lo encontramos, un enorme pino de la altura perfecta.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Ahora voy a talarlo!

-Espera, yo lo haré. Tengo experiencia talando árboles para leña así que será más fácil para mí, no quiero que te canses, necesito que me ayudes a jalar luego.

Ivan tomó el hacha con ambas manos y en lugar de empezar a talar la lanzó peligrosamente cerca de mí, se sacudió las manos y sacó de nuevo esa tubería con la que antes me había estado persiguiendo, entonces con ella dio varios fuertes golpes al tronco, una y otra vez hasta que vi que se estaba rompiendo la corteza ¡¿Qué tan fuerte golpeaba para que un simple tubo de metal quebrara madera sólida?! Después de unos 5 minutos el árbol ya estaba completamente debilitado, entonces Ivan tomó el hacha y con un rápido golpe terminó con él, el árbol cayó provocando una ola de nieve que me cubrió tomo, aunque yo si pude levantarme a la primera.

-Ven, ayúdame a rodarlo sobre el carrito. –Dijo Ivan mientras se secaba unas gotas de sudor de la frente y acomodaba la tubería en su cinturón.

-Ya voy. –Me acerqué y lo ayudé a poner el árbol sobre el carrito, entonces una vez que estaba sujeto empezamos a jalar hacia el lugar dónde lo pagaríamos, el camino era un poco largo así que decidí jalar con una mano y con la otra ver mi papelito para saber a quién me tocaría dar regalo. Lo abrí con cuidado y leí su nombre_, "Ivan Braginsky" _¡¿Qué?! No sé pero tengo la pequeña impresión que Hédeváry tuvo mucho que ver en esto…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, es hora que les cuente que está pasando en la…

¡Hora Tsúndere de Iggy! (¡Oye!)

Alfred e Ivan salieron del salón para ver lo del árbol de navidad, dejándome con Francis, Gilbert y Antonio. Seguimos viendo lo de la decoración, ya habíamos decidido lo de los equipos, pero eso no duró mucho ya que Francis decidió hacer los arreglos con rosas él solo dejándome junto con Gilbert y Antonio a cargo de poner las guirnaldas de luces alrededor del salón de eventos.

Los tres salimos del salón de clases rumbo al almacén donde de seguro estaban las luces y todo el demás material necesario como clavos, herramienta y escaleras… y estoy seguro que necesitaré un botiquín de emergencias al trabajar con ellos. Tomamos todo lo necesario y nos fuimos al salón principal el cual estaba completamente vacío, pero por lo menos estaba iluminado.

Pusimos las cosas en el piso y empezamos a trabajar.

-Ustedes dos desenreden las luces, yo por lo mientras pondré algunos clavos para colgar las luces, por favor no vayan a romper ningún foco o quedará mal nuestro trabajo.

-¡Sí señor! –gritaron los dos mientras hacían una especie de saludo militar bastante exagerado, entonces se sentaron en el piso y empezaron con su sencilla tarea, yo por mi parte puse la escalera en dónde comenzaría la guirnalda y me quité el suéter el cual amarré alrededor de mi cintura, tomé algunos clavos y los metí en mi boca para después subir la escalera con un martillo en mano.

Puse el primer calvo y lo clavé en la pared con cuidado de no romper la pared, mientras que de vez en vez volteaba a ver a esos dos para confirmar que no se mataran y si hacían, confirmar que no ensuciaran la alfombra. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando sonó mi teléfono, lo vi y era una llamada de Alfred.

-¿Bueno?

_-¿Iggy? Soy yo._

-Lo sé… tengo identificador de llamadas tonto.

_-Ah, bueno te llamo para avisar que no tardamos con el árbol, por favor ten listo el centro del salón para cuando lleguemos, no queremos que se rompa nada._

-¿Me viste cara de sirv… ¡Colgó!

-¿Cómo van con eso? –Pregunté sin voltear mientras clavaba otro con cuidado.

-¡Vamos bien! –Gritaron, aunque sonaban un poco ¿Incómodos? Entonces me bajé de la escalera y voltee a verlos, pero lo que vi no era lo que me esperaba.

Estaban uno junto al otro, tirados en el piso casi a punto de besarse por lo cerca de sus rostros, ambos con la cara y alrededor de ellos… las luces… ¡Se habían quedado enredados con las luces y al parecer no se podían separar!

-¡¿Qué hicieron?!

-¡Iggyyyyyyyy! ¡Fue culpa de Antonio! Yo estaba bastante tranquilo haciendo mi deber como la awesome persona que soy cuando este loco llegó con la parte que había desenredado y me empezó a atar pero yo soy tan genial que pude luchar, sin embargo lo hice tan rápido que terminamos atados juntos, ahora… ¡Suéltanos!

-Dime que pasó Antonio…

-Bueno, pues estábamos desenredando esta cosa y cuando terminamos nos levantamos, Gilbert pisó un clavo y se cayó, como yo tenía la otra parte de las luces me caí junto con él y después de rodar un par de veces terminamos enredados y la verdad es que está muy justo ¿Nos puedes ayudar?

-Ahhhh…. Enserio no se puede hacer nada con ustedes dos… -Me acerqué y empecé a desatar los nudos que se habían hecho, parecían unos audífonos después de meterlos a los bolsillos por una hora. Una vez libres les di un golpe en la cabeza a ambos por habernos retrasado tanto tiempo.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Iggy no seas así! ¡Mi awesome cuerpo sigue entumido y tú me pegas!

-¡Se lo merecen! Ahora ayúdenme a colgar las luces, Alfred e Ivan no han de tardar en llegar con el árbol y tenemos que quitar todo lo que estorbe en el piso, aparte de ustedes.

-¡Nosotros no somos estorbos!

-Si como no…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred y yo llegamos hasta dónde cobraban los árboles, lo pagamos, pero había un pequeño problema… ¿Cómo lo llevaríamos de regreso? No sabía ningún número para rentar alguna camioneta y sería muy difícil llevarlo arrastrando por todo el camino de regreso a la escuela.

-Jóvenes ¿Necesitan una camioneta? Preguntó el encargado del lugar.

-Da, por favor.

-Está bien, si quieren yo los llevo a su destino, han comprado un árbol bastante grande y caro, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarlo a dónde necesiten.

-¡Gracias señor encargado! –Gritó Alfred bastante feliz a lo que después corrió a la camioneta y se subió a la cabina del copiloto.

-Creo que iré detrás cuidando el árbol ¿Da?

-Pero joven, la parte trasera está descubierta y con la velocidad y la nieve ¿No sentirá frio?

-Nyet... –Entonces me subí a parte trasera de la camioneta y después de asegurar el árbol la camioneta empezó a avanzar.

Estaba nevando lentamente, la verdad es que no sentía frio alguno a pesar del viento que me golpeaba con fuerza. Después de un par de minutos sentí que la camioneta se estaba deteniendo, me asomé y vi que se trataba de un semáforo en rojo así que en lo que esperaba saqué el papelito que me había dado Elizabetha dónde estaba escrito el nombre de la persona a la que daría regalo. Desdoblé el papel y estaba el nombre… _"Gilbert Beilschmidt" _Vaya, les juro que conociendo a Elizabetha pensé que me daría en papel de Alfred.

-¿Gilbert? Vaya, ahora debo buscar un regalo lo suficientemente "awesome" para él… -Susurré en tono burlón recordando lo egocéntrico que puede llegar a ser.

Guardé el papelito de nuevo en mi bolsillo y de repente me acordé ¿No querrá Alfred dar regalo a Gilbert? Tal vez estuviese esperando este papel, la verdad es que no me importa regalar a otra persona… creo que llegando a la escuela le pediré que me lo intercambie.

Después de varias calles llegamos a la escuela y bajamos el árbol de la camioneta y el hombre se fue.

-Ivan, hay que meter el árbol, hace rato de llamé a Iggy para que despejara el área así que ya ha de estar lista.

Da, yo jalo y tú empujas. –Tomé el árbol de un lado y con el carrito que nos habían prestado empezamos a arrastrarlo por el patio trasero de la escuela rumbo a la entrada del salón de eventos; cuando estábamos cerca se empezaron a escuchar ruidos extraños, uno de ellos en especial hizo estremecer a Alfred… un grito… ¿De Arthur? Entonces soltó el árbol y corrió hacia le entrada y con una patada abrió la puerta.

-¡Tranquilo Iggy! ¡Ya llegué ahora estás a salvo! ¿Ehhhh? –Alfred se quedó parado en la entrada, y ante eso yo igual solté el árbol para sabes que estaba pasando, corrí hacia la puerta y vi lo que estaba pasando. Arthur estaba enredado en las luces y colgado del candelabro en el centro del salón, debajo estaban Antonio y Gilbert tratando de bajarlo con la ecalera.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –Pregunté mientras me acercaba a la escalera.

-Pues verás…Habíamos desenredado las luces por completo y lo único que faltaba era colgarlas ya que Arthur había hecho un muy buen trabajo con esos clavos. Tomamos las luces y se las dimos pero como de costumbre Gilbert tenía una estúpida idea, esta vez era colgar las luces a través del candelabro para que se viera según él más "awesome" Entonces tomó un extremo y corrió rodeando las piernas de Arthur varias veces, y después lanzó ese extremo por sobre el candelabro y en el momento en que lo tomó del otro lado para jalar… bueno pues pasó lo obvio, las luces sujetaron los tobillos de Arthur y en menos de lo esperado ya estaba colgado del candelabro cabeza abajo…

-Ya veo… -Entonces me quité el abrigo. –Alfred, tú y Gilbert metan el árbol, yo bajaré a Arthur.

-¡No le vayas a hacer daño! ¡¿Entendido?!

-Da, pero de todos modos, no creo que pueda estar peor después de lo que le hiciste. –Dije en tono de burla y Gilbert corrió hacia mí pero Alfred y Antonio lo detuvieron y se lo llevaron hacia la calle para meter el árbol, en verdad a pesar de todo lo que pasa estar con ellos es bastante divertido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gilbert atacó a Ivan por burlarse de él, fue muy gracioso ya que en el momento en que estaba a punto de atraparlo Antonio le lanzó un martillo en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte que se detuviera sin dejarlo inconsciente, lisiado o muerto, entonces lo sujetamos de ambos brazos y los sacamos a la calle para que, en lo que Ivan bajaba a Iggy de ese precario estado… el cual debí capturar con una foto y subirla a mi blog… nosotros meteríamos el árbol al salón.

-¡Vamos Gilbert! ¡A pesar de ser un héroe necesito ayuda!

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Le voy a romper la cara!

-Pero si yo no fui él que te robó el almuerzo… -Dijo Ivan pero la verdad es que no sabía a qué se refería, pero me bastó con ver la expresión en la cara de Gilbert de _"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso frente a todos?"_

Una vez afuera le di un golpe a Gilbert en la nuca, en verdad no podía creer lo que le había hecho a Iggy… ¡Y se supone que lo quiere! Estos tipos tienen una forma muy rara de demostrar afecto… son como animales.

-Por cierto Alfred, ¿Hédeváry ya te dio tu papelito para el intercambio? –Preguntó Antonio mientras sujetaba la parte de enfrente del árbol.

-¿Ah? Sí, me lo dio hace rato…

-¿Quién te tocó?

-No se los puedo decir, sino ya no sería sorpresa. –Dije tratando de esconder el nerviosismo por la pregunta. Entonces ellos, enemigos en el amor se voltearon a ver y asintieron.

-Es Ivan ¿Cierto? –Me preguntaron al mismo tiempo con un gesto serio.

-¡¿Cómo diablos lo supieron?! ¿Me están espiando?

-No, pero es que eres muy obvio jeje, ¿Ya sabes lo que le vas a regalar?

-No, apenas nos dio tiempo de buscar el árbol que ni siquiera pensé en un regalo, pero no importa mucho, tengo el resto del día y mañana para prepararlo. Por cierto, ¿A ustedes quién les toco?

-¡Es secreto! ¡No seas chismoso! –Me gritaron, vaya… y pensar que ellos empezaron, más aún pensar que Iggy tendrá que soportarlos hasta que se de cuanta.

Metimos el árbol y dentro Iggy e Ivan estaban charlando sentados en el piso, las luces estaban perfectamente desenredadas y el espacio para el árbol estaba despejado.

-¡Oigan! ¡Es hora de poner el árbol en su lugar y colgar las luces! –Gritó Antonio sonriente.

-Ya vamos, pero si se atreven a hacerme algo así de humillante de nuevo les juro que les arranco la cabeza.

Yo, Gilbert y Antonio nos dedicamos en poner en pie al árbol, mientras que Ivan se subió en la escalera para poner las luces, supongo que para que el incidente con Iggy no se repitiera de nuevo… o tal vez porque quiere protegerlo, ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no es eso! ¡Ya es suficiente con que Iggy tenga dos locas detrás de él!

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que el árbol estuvo de pie, cosa que fue difícil ya que era tan alto y pesado que necesitamos que viniera el hermano de Gilbert y otros compañeros para ayudarnos a levantarlo, debo decir que me caí un par de veces, la primera grité con tanta fuerza que todo el mundo volteó a ver… excepto Ivan que al parecer estaba clavando un clavo que se cayó.

Cuando acabamos todos nos reunimos en el centro del salón para ver qué haríamos mañana y no pude notar que Ivan sostenía su mano con la otra.

-¿Qué pasa Ivan?

-Cuando gritaste estaba usando el martillo y el ruido me desconcentró y pues me golpeé.

-Ya veo… déjame ponerte un vendaje, ven aquí. –Iggy tomó a Ivan del brazo y lo jaló fuera del salón dejándonos a nosotros tres solos… a Gilbert especialmente celoso por preocuparse por Ivan… creo que igual haré un blog dónde ponga los videos, fotos y anécdotas más ridículas de él. ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Eso sería tan divertido!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, pues aquí llega este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, como también espero no tardarme en el que viene jeje… como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias (Claro que no rechazo vodka, chocolate, cerveza, helado, pasta…) con los brazos abiertos, así que nos vemos en el próximo y…

¡Do svidanya!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Privet! Bueno, sé que no tengo excusa, me tardé muchísimo en este capítulo, pero ya está listo y espero que les guste. Bueno, como siempre les agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, aunque sea solo uno me hace tener más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que sin decir otra cosa…

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arthur me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia su habitación para curarme la mano, claro que fue algo un poco complicado ya que Gilbert nos estaba gritando algunos… supongo que insultos en alemán.

Llegamos a la habitación y me señaló la cama, entonces me senté mientras él buscaba algunas cosas en el baño. Yo miraba en silencio todo lo que había por allí, la mayoría era ropa de Gilbert que estaba regada por todos lados; en la cama, en el sillón, sobre la mesa e incluso en el ventilador de techo había unos bóxers, que mejor ignoré.

-Vaya, parece que tu compañero es un poco desordenado.

-¿Desordenado? ¿Poco? ¡Te juro que está loco! ¡No se qué demonios hizo anoche con Antonio que el cuarto quedó así!

-Ohhh… ya veo, supongo que debió ser algo divertido… ¿Da?

-Sí, como sea… dame la mano, te voy a vendar. –Entonces le acerqué mi mano con cuidado para mostrarle mi golpe, que en realidad no era grande, pero era doloroso.

-Parece que solo es el golpe y un rasguño, casi no hay sangre, pero de todos modos el martillo es de metal así que tengo que desinfectar.

-Da…

Entonces Arthur empezó a limpiar la herida con un poco de alcohol mientras tanto yo le hice la plática para romper el silencio.

-Ah, por cierto ¿A quién te toca dar regalo el día de la fiesta?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí claro, no le digas a nadie, me toca entregar a Alfred.

-¿Alfred? Vaya, el mundo es diminuto ¿Verdad? ¿Y qué le darás?

-Aún no lo sé, supongo que algún tonto juguete de caja de cereal, de todos modos él se emociona por cualquier cosa. ¿A ti quién te tocó?

-Cierto, bueno, pues me tocó Gilbert.

-Mi más sincero pésame.

-Da… lo que pasa es que quiero que me ayudes a conseguir un regalo para él, como su compañero ya has de conocerlo mejor. ¿No? –Sabía que había dicho que quería intercambiar el papelito con Alfred, pero, me vería muy obvio si lo hacía, además creo que es más fácil buscar un regalo para Gilbert, digo, porque lo conozco mejor.

-Me rehúso a meterme en ese campo minado Ivan. –Me dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía un nudo en la venda terminando con mi mano.

-Por favor… y me encargaré de que Gilbert no te moleste tanto.

-¿Enserio? No lo sé, Gilbert es un caso perdido…

-Yo sé lo que te digo… Arthur… -Contesté sonriente mientras sacaba un estuche con un cuchillo grabado que me había dado Natalya… como regalo de compromiso.

-¡No quiero que lo mates! ¡Esa no es la idea! ¡Ahhhh! ¡De acuerdo! Te ayudaré a conseguir un regalo, solo guarda esa cosa.

-Da, pero de todos modos no había porque preocuparse, ya casi no tiene filo, no habría pasado de los tres centímetros.

-Viva, que felicidad… -Me contestó girando los ojos, creo que era sarcasmo…pero como sea, eso ya no importa, la idea es que ahora sería más fácil encontrar un regalo para Gilbert.

Salimos de nuevo hacia dónde estaban Gilbert, Alfred y Antonio para ayudarlos a poner el árbol en su lugar, pero al parecer ellos se habían adelantado.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Un poco más! –Gritaba Gilbert mientras jalaba una cuerda junto con los otros dos; era una polea usando el candelabro y el árbol estaba casi en su punto.

-¡Vaya! ¡Al parecer no son tan inútiles como pensaba! –Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa burlona, cosa que en realidad era raro ya que desde que lo vi, a excepción de cuando estaba ebrio nunca lo había visto sonreír de verdad.

-¡Kesesesese! ¡Es que soy awesome! ¡¿No lo crees Iggy?! –Dijo Gilbert mientras corría hacia nosotros una vez que el árbol estaba listo, y mientras el estaba con Arthur, Alfred llegó conmigo.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¡Digo! ¡Lo pregunto porque soy un héroe! Y porque al parecer fue mi culpa…. –Eso último lo dijo casi susurrando, pero de todos lo escuché y me pareció bastante divertido, de hecho en ese momento se me olvidó por completo el dolor de la mano… pero no por mucho.

-¡No te rías! ¡Malvado villano! –Me gritó al notar que yo empezaba a reír, claro que no me habría afectado si no me hubiese tomado la mano ni la hubiese presionado ni torcido.

-¡Alfred! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Sueltame! Kolkolkol….

-¡Noooooooooo! ¡Te lo mereces! –Continuó gritando mientras me hacía daño.

-¡Me duele! ¡Alfred! –Entonces sin pensarlo saqué mi tubería que llevaba guardada, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo me detuve… cosa rara ya que cada vez que tenía una pelea golpeaba sin pensarlo y ahora simplemente no pude hacerlo.

-¡Alfred! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño y suéltalo! ¡Su mano esta lastimada por tu culpa, torpe! –Le regañó Arthur jalando sus mejillas haciendo que me soltara y, aunque lo niegue estoy seguro que estaba llorando.

-¡Waaaaaa! ¡Adtud suedame! –Balbuceaba tratando de separarse, pero por más que lo hacía lo único que lograba es que lo jalaran más.

-¡Kesesesesese! ¡Vaya que Iggy tiene buenas técnicas para regañar a los idiotas!

-¡Cállate Gilbert! –Entonces Arthur hizo exactamente con el otro, claro que se notaba que en este caso lo estaba haciendo con mucha más fuerza, la suficiente como para dejar rojas las mejillas de Gilbert.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor por ahora es dejar las cosas hasta aquí. ¿No creen? –Preguntó Antonio mientras se secaba unas gotas de sudor.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que buscar un regalo! ¿Iggy? ¿Me acompañas? –Preguntó Gilbert con ojos de cachorro.

-A Arthur le gustaría, da, pero me temo que él me va a ayudar a mí. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Naaaaaaain!

-Oh, es cierto, oye Ivan, ¿Quieres que vayamos de una vez por tu regalo?

-¡Espera Iggy! –Alfred entonces me interrumpió justo antes que fuese a contestar.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Entonces Alfred tomo a Arthur de la mano y se lo llevó así nada más, yo me quedé allí parado aún confundido, pero considerando que se trataba de Alfred no me moleste, así que mejor esperaría hasta que Arthur estuviese libre…. Por cierto…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Braginsky! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡¿Cómo es que aún aquí me arruinas la vida?!

-No es mi culpa ¿Da? Necesito la ayuda de Arthur para algo importante.

-¡Lo mío es incluso más importante y muuuuuuucho más awesome!

-Bueno… me voy a buscar mi regalo ¿De acuerdo? Oye Ivan, si matas a Gilbert ¿Le tomas una foto cuando agonice y la subes a internet? –Preguntó Antonio con su típica sonrisa, vaya, al parecer no es tan adorable como parece.

-¡Muérete Antonio! –Le gritó Gilbert, sin embargo era algo diferente, normalmente cuando Gilbert se enoja resulta ser algo divertido, por lo menos a mí me causa gracia pero esta vez sonaba con mucho enojo y hasta cierto punto, rencor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sé que eso fue repentino y que de seguro incomodé mucho a Ivan, pero es que no puedo perder nada de tiempo, y menos considerando que voy a tratar con el amargado de Iggy, pero él es el único al que le puedo pedir esto.

-¡Alfred! ¡Eso fue muy grosero! ¡Suéltame de una vez! –Me regañó justo antes que llegáramos a la fuente en el jardín.

-¡Arthur! ¡Lo siento! Pero…

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-Lo que pasa es que quiero que me enseñes a hacer algo…

-¿Qué cosa? ¿No se lo puedes pedir a otra persona?

-¡No! ¡Tú eres el único que sabe hacer una cosa tan molesta y aburrida como esta!

-Ahhh…. ¿Y dé que se trata? –Me preguntó, entonces tragué saliva ya que esa actividad era una de las cosa más absurdas que creí nunca hacer.

-¡Enséñame a tejer! –Grité sintiendo como me tragaba mi orgullo. Digo, pedirle eso a él era humillante, pero en verdad lo necesitaba.

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Tejer?! ¿En qué universo extraño estoy?

-¡No te burles! ¡Esto es enserio!

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Sabía que algún día te darías cuenta del arte del tejido! ¿Igual quieres que te enseñe a bordar?

-¡No! Eso ya es patético…

-¡Oye! Ahhh… de todos modos, ¿Para qué quieres aprender eso? Dudo mucho que sea por iniciativa propia.

-Pues claro que no… si no lo necesitara ni siquiera me pasaría por la cabeza, es para algo…

-¿Qué cosa? Deja de dar vueltas al asunto y dime, sino no sabré que te tengo que enseñar.

-¡¿Si lo harás?!

-Pues lo quiera o no, voy a terminar haciéndolo, así que… -Entonces no perdí más tiempo, lo tomé de nuevo y lo llevé hacia mi habitación corriendo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que en el fondo de tu alma hay un adorable conejito!

-¡¿Conejito?!

Llegamos al cuarto, abrí la puerta y entramos, enseguida la cerré con llave para que nadie entrara y me viese tejiendo. Iggy se sentó en mi cama y yo comencé a buscar algo.

-Oye, ¿Qué paso? ¿Porqué tu habitación esta tan desordenada? Digo, sé que no tienes remedio, pero vives con alguien y esto es demasiado hasta para ti.

-¿Eh? Ah, la verdad no lo recuerdo… pero no importa, Ivan al parecer no se molesta, al principio sí, pero ahora es mi… ¿Amigo?

-Ya veo… de todos modos ¿Ya me puedes decir para que…

-¡La encontré! ¡Sabía que estaba por aquí!

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Iggy y entonces puse sobre la cama la bufanda rota de Ivan.

-Mira, es de Ivan. La rompí el segundo día de clases, ¡Por accidente! Y como me toca darle regalo pasado mañana pensé que lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de arreglarla… y por eso te necesito.

-Oh, vaya… -Iggy entonces tomó la bufanda y la extendió para ver el daño.

-¿Y?...

-Esta tejida a mano, es de lana de oveja, por eso es tan suave, huele a colonia… ¡Oh my! –Iggy entonces vió la parte rota… y lo primero que hizo fue darme un golpe en la cabeza.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Eso por qué?!

-Destruiste una pieza preciosa, ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Eres una bestia!

-Sí, claro… ¿Se puede arreglar?

-Supongo, solo se rasgó un poco… no quedará perfecta pero por lo menos se podrá usar de nuevo.

-Bueno, ¿Podemos comenzar? Solo muéstrame un par de veces y después podré hacerlo yo solo.

-Mira, por mi no hay problema, pero primero hay que conseguir la lana, voy a salir con Ivan así que puedo comprarla.

-¿Y a que van?

-Quiere que le ayude a comprar un regalo, y como te digo, buscaré lo que necesitas.

-¡Thank you Iggy!

Entonces él salió por la puerta, supongo que para buscar a Ivan. Yo me quedé solo con la bufanda en las manos mirándola con cuidado.

-Con que lana de oveja… y ¿Huele a colonia? –Acerqué la prenda a mi rostro y la olí, Iggy tenía razón, olía a colonia, una suave pero con un toque térreo, muy apropiado para él... ¡Ahhhh! ¡Me siento como chica de algún anime de colegialas!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gilbert estaba muy molesto, no era necesario ser un adivino para notarlo, digo eso ya que desde que éramos niños aprendí a descifrar su personalidad, desde cuando tramaba algo hasta cuando ese plan se arruinaba y terminaba castigado. Siempre me pareció muy divertido, eso y hacerlo enojar.

El se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela, al parecer fuese o no Arthur con él, el aún tenía que comprar lo que necesitaba. Yo por mi parte me quedé solo esperando a Arthur aún sin saber si regresaría o no.

Eran más o menos las 5 de la tarde, yo estaba recargado en la pared mirando el cielo, las nubes que normalmente no podía ver tan tranquilas en mi casa ya que casi siempre había tormentas de nieve así que no perdería este momento tan agradable.

Entonces empecé a recordar mi vida, todo lo bueno y lo malo, mi antigua casa, mi escuela, a mis hermanas, todos esos días en que Natalya me perseguía con un cuchillo en mano y me sentía como en película de Chuky… ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué horror! Pero bueno… también ese día en que mi hermana mayor me dio mi bufanda e incluso ese día en que conocí a esa persona, esa cuya foto aún tengo en mi collar, la tomé y la miré de nuevo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar que siento algo por Alfred sigo recordándolo? Y más importante ¿Por qué no le guardo rencor?

-¡Ivan! ¡Ya regresé! –Gritó Arthur mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Oh, Arthur, me preguntaba si regresarías ¿Alfred está bien? ¿Qué no lo ibas a ayudar a hacer algo?

-Ah, sí, pero primero necesito buscar algunas cosas, aprovecharé que vamos juntos para comprarlas.

-Da… por cierto… sé que dices que le darás a Alfred algo sencillo ¿Ya sabes qué será? Digo, porque si no podemos buscar eso igual, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo ¿Da?

-Sí, me parece bien… bueno, entonces vámonos, sino se llenará de gente. ¿Nunca te comente? Una vez perdí a Alfred un día como estos, lo encontré al siguiente día.

-Ufuu, entonces hay que procurar no separarnos ¿Da?

Arthur y yo entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro comercial, yo pensaba en todas las posibilidades para un regalo.

-Oye, ¿Me puedes dar ideas de una vez? Para no tardar tanto.

-Ah, si… ehhh…. Pues puedes regalarle un espejo, o una camiseta con su nombre y que arriba diga "Mírenme soy el idiota de…" o tal vez…

-¡Mira eso! –Entonces vi algo en una tienda, algo que llamó mi atención en un momento. Era un peluche con forma de pollo que hacía un ruido bastante molesto.

-Oh, es bastante… bastante…ehhh… me recuerda a Gilbert por algún motivo… -Me dijo Arthur con cara de fastidio mientras tomaba el juguete entre sus manos.

-Da, yo pensé exactamente lo mismo, es lindo ¿No crees? Pero claro, que si lo escuchas mucho tiempo te dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

-Definitivamente es idéntico a él. Bueno, ¿Ese será su regalo? ¿Te agrada del todo?

-Da, creo que es bueno… aunque igual me agradaba la idea de la camiseta.

-Bien, ahora ¿Podemos ir a la mercería? Tengo que comprar lana y el regalo de Alfred.

-Si quieres tu ve por la lana y yo busco el regalo, nos vemos aquí en media hora.

-Está bien… -Arthur se dio la vuelta y yo me quedé solo, ahora para buscar algo para Alfred, me parecía una forma de ayudar a Arthur, pero el problema es que no tenía ni las más remota idea de que buscar o como comenzar.

Iba con el juguete en una mano mientras miraba los aparadores de todas las tiendas, habían de todo tipo, desde dulces hasta trajes, claro que no buscaba algo así.

-Veamos… ¿Qué estoy buscando? –Me pregunté al darme cuenta que solo estaba dando vueltas en círculos…. Y que desde las últimas dos ya no estaba pensando en nada de nada.

-Alfred es una persona a la que le gustan los comics al parecer, así que supongo que una figura de acción estará bien. –Entonces caminé hacia la juguetería anterior y busqué algo, había de toda clase de figuras, pero la que decidí tomar fue una de Superman… así haría juego con su ropa interi….

Pasó la media hora y me encontré de nuevo con Arthur el cual traía consigo una gran bolsa, al parecer iba a hacer algo muy grande con toda esa lana. Regresamos a la escuela y Arthur se fue hacia mi habitación, supongo que para ayudar a Alfred a lo que sea que necesitaba. Bueno, creo que iré a charlar con Elizabetha… como digo, cada vez que hablo con ella me siento bastante tranquilo… aunque a veces me siento con ganas de lanzarme de la punta más alta de la Catedral de San Basilio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡No puede ser! ¡Esa fue una de las cosas más humillantes que me pudo pasar en toda mi vida! ¡Holy shit! ¡¿Qué no me bastaba con tener que pedirle a Iggy que me ayudara a aprender a tejer?!

Estaba sentado en la cama, y por algún extraño motivo, nada en especial, tal vez solo aburrimiento tomé la bufanda rota y la enredé en una almohada, entonces tomé un marcador y le dibujé un rostro a la misma, era entretenido, cada vez más se parecía a Ivan. Pero ese no fue al problema, lo que pasó es que la abracé exactamente cuándo Iggy abrió la puerta, ¡¿Qué no sabe tocar?! ¡Un día voy a entrar a su habitación cuando este viendo porno! ¡Si Iggy! ¡Lo sé!

-¡Hahahahahaha! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Acaso hoy es el día en que portes patético?

-¡Ahhh! ¡Cállate! Y enséñame a tejer de una maldita vez.

-Bien, bien… mira lo primero que debes hacer es tomar la lana y acomodarla en las agujas así. –Iggy me estaba mostrando como tejer pero… ¡Es la cosa más difícil de mundo!

Tomé entonces las agujas y yo empecé a trabajar, al principio era lento, lo admito. Pero conforme avanzaba… seguía igual de lento como al principio ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué molesto!

-Mira, tengo otras cosas que hacer así que te dejo solo, no te vayas a clavar una aguja en la cabeza. –Iggy entonces se levantó de la cama y se fue.

-¡Ok! ¡Nos vemos! ¡¿Sabías que ahora te quiero más?!

-Como sea…

Estaba trabajando en la bufanda, era difícil y no sabía si acabaría a tiempo, pero de todos modos seguiría lo más posible; aprovecharía que Ivan no estaba para apresurarme, claro que no terminaría. En el momento en que llegue voy a esconder la bufanda debajo de la cama para que no viera la sorpresa, pero… ¿Eso sería suficiente? Digo, reparar la bufanda era algo que debía hacer de todos modos, así que creo que debo comprar un regalo de mi parte, pero ¿Qué?

¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! Recordé que en la mañana vi su collar tirado en el piso, estaba roto, así que creo que conseguir uno nuevo no estaría mal. Puedo preguntar a Francis cual es bueno y que Ivan decida que foto deba ir dentro. ¡Sí! ¡Esa idea es genial! ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No por eso me llaman el héroe!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Oh! ¡Ivan! ¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó Elizabetha una vez que abrió lo puerta de su oficina.

-Nyet, nada en especial solo venía a informarle que ya acabamos con una parte, mañana terminaremos todo para el evento.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Sabía que podía contar con ustedes! Bueno… con todos menos con ese chico albino que dice ser awesome, hubiese preferido traer a su hermano, pero él está muy ocupado como prefecto.

-Ya veo, pero en realidad trabajó muy bien, no causó taaaaantos problemas.

-¿Taaaantos?

-Dejó colgado a Arthur en el candelabro con las luces de Navidad y casi me golpea, pero como digo no pasó a mayores.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué eso de la bolsa?

-¿Esto? Ah, es el regalo de Gilbert. ¿No es bonito? –Pregunté mientras le mostraba el juguete con forma de pollo.

-Oh, pues sí, creo que es lindo. ¿No crees que se parezca a él de cierta forma muy extraña?

-Da, por eso lo compré….

-Ya veo, ¿oye? ¿Piensas besar a Alfred en la fiesta de Navidad? –Me preguntó como si fuese la cosa más común del mundo.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡N- Nyet! ¡¿Por qué estaría pensando en algo así?!–Grité tratando de esconder lo rojo de mi cara con una de mis bufandas.

-Porque pienso poner algunos muérdagos por allí… te puedo dar las ubicaciones para que lo lleves así como de casualidad y así pues…

Da… esta era de esas veces en que me daban ganas de morirme en un agujero, ¿Cómo es posible que haya alguien con la habilidad de hacerme sentir así? Claro, aparte de mis hermanas…

-Da… spacibo… pero nyet… no tengo esas intenciones.

-¡Pues si las llegas a tener me avisas! ¡Quiero saberlo! Y de ser posible ayudarte ¿De acuerdo?

No lo había pensado, y… ¿Si tengo la oportunidad de besarlo? Aunque sea por un simple muérdago, ¿Lo haría? ¿El me respondería? Ahhh… creo que la única forma de saberlo es intentándolo.

Salí de la oficina de Elizabetha completamente confundido, no sabía qué hacer, me recargué contra una pared para pensar con claridad.

-Pero… a pesar de ello, quiero besarlo… ¿Qué haré ahora? –Me dije y caminé de nuevo, esta vez hacia la biblioteca, tal vez si buscaba de nuevo en ese libro me daría ideas para tratar con mis demonios, y si no, por lo menos ideas para poder besarlo, y la verdad es que la fiesta de pasado mañana es un buen momento para hacerlo, así que… lo mejor es hacerme de un plan. Creo que mañana le pediré ayuda a Elizabetha… aunque en el fondo de mi ser siento que eso es igual a meterse en un campo minado. Pero ¿Acaso no se hacen tonterías cuando se está enamorado? Y más cuando esa persona es un tonto…. Un tonto que de seguro no notaría sentimientos ajenos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora… ¡Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! El haberme tardado tanto con esto, pero es que… ¡Ahhhh! ¡No tengo perdón ni de Dios! *Se tira al suelo y hace reverencias* ¡Por favor, de nuevo una disculpa al más dramático estilo japonés! Y, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¿Da?

¡Do svidanya! ¡Nya!


End file.
